


locked in

by eaintdarkside



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>오랫만에 올리는 셜록이네요. :) 미성년자(로 보이는 분)들의 접근이 있는 것 같아서 되도록 셜록은 안 올리려고 했는데 너무 감사한 이웃분이 계셔서 용기내어 올려봅니다. (감사해요 콩새님 ;-))</p><p>본디 기억의 숲이랑 함께 합본으로 내려던 글이었는데 어쩌다보니 엎어졌습니다. 회지로 내면서 이 다음의 이야기가 추가될 뻔했는데 그것도 중단되었네요. 실제로 끝나는 건 여기가 맞고, 전쟁 이후의 이야기가 2-3편 정도로 계획되었었어요. 사실 좀 써뒀는데 지금은 스타워즈 버닝 기간이라 전혀 손이 안 가고 있습니다. ㅎㅎㅎㅎ 셜록 시즌3을 안 보길 바래주시길.<br/>방문 감사해요 :)</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

바스에서의 대 격전은 공국도, 연합군도 큰 피해를 입게 만들었다. 상당수의 병사들이 죽었고 포로로 잡혔다. 그 중 존 왓슨이 있었다. 연합군측 군의관 대위로 명망높고 실력좋은 사람이었다. 전선이 포위되어 포격이 시작되자 그는 후방으로 부상병들을 날랐고, 그것마저 어려워지자 총을 들었다. 존은 어깨와 다리에 큰 총상을 입은 채 포로로 잡혀 공국 내 수용소로 끌려 들어왔다. 그는 오는 내내 강하게 반항했고, 때문에 심각한 부상을 당했음에도 불구하고 제대로 된 치료를 받지 못했다. 사실 일부 공국 병사들은 존이 과출혈로 죽도록 방치할 생각까지 하고 있었다. 그럼에도 살아서 수용소에 도착한 것은 존의 끈질긴 의지 덕분이었고, 포로에 대한 적절한 처우를 하지 못했다는 이유로 문책 받을것이 두려워 일부 병사들이 그를 지혈한 덕분이기도 했다. 여튼 존 왓슨은 빈사상태로 런던 외곽의 수용소에 도착했다.  
  
들것에 실려 옮기려는 공국 병사들은 절로 욕이 튀어나오는 것을 애써 누르고 있었다. 피투성이가 되어 명백히 죽어가는 것임이 분명한 작은 남자는 숨을 거두는 순간까지 반항할 생각인 것 같았다. 그는 끊임없이 욕을 내뱉으며 그냥 죽이라는 둥, 더러운 모리어티의 개라는 둥 하고 있었다. 그들은 짙은 녹색의 들것위에 존을 눕히지 못하자 거칠게 그를 잡아 끌었고, 차 위에서 굴러 떨어진 존은 모래 바닥에 형편없이 뒹굴었다.  
  
"그래 빌어먹을. 이렇게 하란 말이야!"  
  
존은 심하게 쿨럭거렸고 갈라진 소리로 빈정거렸다.  
  
"이제 네놈들의 그 잘난 총을 꺼내봐. 그 총은 그냥 폼인가? 응? 환자의 상태를 보고 살지 죽을지조차 판단 못하는 애송이들 뿐이건가? 이 빌어먹을 모리어티의 개들아!"  
  
어깨와 다리에 피투성이의 붕대를 감은 채 강한 어조로 그들을 조롱하자 공국 군인 하나가 나와 총을 거꾸로 잡아 개머리판을 높이 들어올렸다. 머리 바로 위에서 들어올려지는 단단한 총기를 보며 존은 시선을 닫았다. 분노로 눈이 벌게진 병사가 그것을 내리꽂으려는데 큰 소리가 울렸다.  
  
타앙-!  
  
포로들을 수용소로 옮기느라 번잡했던 야외가 순식간에 정적에 물들었다. 포로도, 공국 군인들도 모두 한 곳을 바라보고 있었다. 검은 코트를 입은 키큰 남자가 서 있었다. 모든 사람이 그를 알고 있었다. 저 오만한 광대와, 사람의 마음까지 꿰뚫어볼 것 같은 시린 눈동자와, 색소 옅은 입술. 홈즈 사령관이었다.  
  
"사, 사령관님!"  
  
급히 근처의 장교가 그에게 다가섰지만 남자는 한 손을 들어보여 그를 제지했고 존에게 다가갔다. 바닥에 쓰러진 남자의 피에 젖은 얼굴은 모래가 달라붙어 엉망진창이었다. 재와 먼지로 뒤범벅이 된 머리카락은 짧고 회색에 가까웠지만 설핏 더티 블론드가 비쳐보였다. 그는 눈을 뜨고 홈즈를 노려봤다. 핏기 없는 얼굴과 어깨와 다리에 감긴 붕대에 베어나온 피의 양을 봐서는 그는 오래 살 것 같진 않아보였다. 하지만 눈빛만큼은 독기가 가득했다. 그는 홈즈를 알아보는 것 같았고 입술을 비틀어 올려 비소를 머금었다.  
  
"널 알아."  
  
쉬고 거칠어진 목소리로 존이 이야기했다. 남자의 시선이 존의 눈에 내리꽂혔다. 마치 파충류의 그것과도 같은 느낌에 움찔했지만 그는 이를 악물고 입을 열었다.  
  
"셜록 홈즈. 모리어티의 개지. 어때? 그가 개사료는 제때 주던가?"  
  
경악에 얼어붙은 주위와는 달리 사령관의 눈에 이채가 돌았다. 그는 조용히 주머니에서 손을 꺼냈다. 손 끝에는 총이 들려 있었다. 남자는 말없이 그것을 존의 이마에 조준했다.  
  
"적어도 병신은 아니군."  
  
죽음을 눈앞에 두고서도 태연히 격한 언사를 서슴지 않는 모습에 일부 장교가 울컥해 한 발 나섰지만 셜록은 침착했다. 그는 조용히 남자의 상태를 훑어봤고 나즉히 이야기했다.  
  
"그렇게 죽고싶나?"  
  
이마로 흘러내린 검은 머리카락. 존은 당황으로 굳어 그를 바라봤다. 홈즈의 표정은 평온했다. 그는 그저 사실을 말하고 있었다. 존의 입술이 기묘하게 뒤틀렸다.  
  
"너, 무슨..."  
"나이는 35-36세. 군의관이군. 십자 완장은 떼어버린건가. 팔 안쪽에 천 조각이 남아있어. 권총집. 군의관에게 지급되는 종류지. 때문에 넌 의무병은 아니야. 의무병이던 군의관이던 붉은 십자 표식을 단 사람은 제네바 협정에 의해 사살할 수 없지. 하지만 당신은 그것을 떼어버리고 라이플을 들었어. 그렇다면 간단하지. 당신은 죽고 싶은거야."  
  
커다랗게 열린 푸른 눈동자를 응시하며 셜록은 가만히 그를 주시했고, 천천히 총구를 남자에게 가까이 접근시켰다.  
  
"오른쪽 무릎 위와 왼쪽 어깨 총상. 상태를 보니 어디 매복해있다 얻은 상처는 아니로군. 당신은 부상병들을 후송하고 직접 총을 들어 전장으로 뛰어들었어. 그래, 진흙자국. 바지 일부가 젖어있군. 바스에서 온거야. 우리측의 피해도 상당했지. 중요한 거점지이기도 했고 말이야. 당신들이 그곳을 지켜내지 못하자 모든게 포기되던가? 그래서 죽기로 했나? 굉장한 충성심이군."  
  
끊임없이 공국군을 조롱하던 남자는 마치 한대 얻어맞은 것처럼 말을 잃고 말았다. 그의 커다랗게 열린 푸른 시선이 셜록의 눈동자에 박혔다. 그는 놀라운 목소리로 천천히 말을 꺼냈다.  
  
"어... 어떻게...알았지?"  
"안게 아니야. 본거지. 당신을 기다리는 부인과의 결혼 생활이 적어도 2년 이상이라는 사실은 왼쪽 손의 반지로 알 수 있는 것처럼 말이야."  
  
뒤로 갈수록 낮게 깔리는 저음에 존은 몸을 떨었다. 점점 심해지는 출혈에 그의 머리가 과부하를 일으킨 것 같았다. 절로 입가에 미소가 드리워진다. 항간에 소문으로는 들어 알고 있었다. 모리어티가 포섭한 홈즈 가운의 장남과 차남은 세기에 남을 천재라는 사실을. 그리고 그저 흘끗 훑어본것만으로도 자신은 물론 어떤 마음상태인지까지 파악하고 있었다. 이런 적수와 싸우고 있었던 것인가. 져도 할 말이 없군.  
존은 힘없이 몸을 늘어트린채 웃었고, 남자를 향해 이야기했다.  
  
"그거... 정말 대단하군."  
  
긴장이 풀린탓인지 급격히 어지러움이 몰려왔다. 아마 출혈이 심했기 때문이리라. 어차피 죽는거, 이런 대단한 이야기를 듣고 마지막을 맞는 것도 나쁘진 않았다. 존은 뿌옇게 흐려지는 시선을 닫았다. 의식이 점차 흐려졌다.  
  


* * *

  
추위에 몸을 떨다 시선을 열었을 때는 저도 모르게 신음이 새어나왔다. 사실 눈이 거의 들리지 않기도 했다. 얻어 맞은것임이 분명한 상처로 인해 눈은 퉁퉁 부어있었고, 입에선 비린맛이 났다. 입안이 터진 모양이다. 존은 단단한 붕대로 감긴 어깨와 다리의 총상을 느꼈고, 그것이 꽤나 제대로 치료되었다는 것도 알게 되었다. 분명 가혹행위가 있었지만, 총상을 입은 부위만큼은 피해나갔다. 이유는 뻔하다. '죽지 않게 하기 위해서.' 존은 속으로 빈정거렸다. 빌어먹을 제네바 협정. 군의관이라서 죽일 수 없다니 말이돼? 죽고 싶어 표식까지 제거했는데 뭐가 불만이라는거야.  
  
존은 본디 후방에 있기도 했지만, 군 내의 기밀에는 약한 편이었다. 충성심이 강했지만 욕심이 없었기에 내부 사정을 세세히 알기 위해 노력하지 않기도 했고, 스스로 원하지도 않았다. 때문에 자신을 살려두어 정보를 캐내려 한다면 분명 허탕일것이었다. 자신을 죽도록 때려놓고도 정보가 안나오면 실망할텐데. 고문 담당자가 누군지는 모르겠지만 그 친구도 참 안됐군. 이래서 그냥 죽으려고 한거였는데 머저리같은 공국군들은 그렇게 욕을 해도 기를 쓰고 참다니, 한심하군.  
  
침침한 눈으로 주변을 둘러봤다. 양 팔은 묶인 것 같았고, 빛은 가운데 덜렁거리는 형광등 하나가 전부인 것 같았다. 2평 남짓한 좁은 공간은 창 하나 없었고, 습기찼으며, 매우 추웠다. 팔과 다리를 조금 흔들자 날카롭고 무거운 소리가 들렸다. 금속과 금속이 긁히는 소리. 쇠사슬이군. 존은 속으로 욕지기를 내뱉었다. 이왕 할 거 제대로 할 모양인 것 같았다. 등을 통해 한기가 스며들었다. 울퉁불퉁하고 찼다. 인권 인권 외치는 세계에서 이런 존의 모습은 심히 이질적이었지만 어쩔 수 없다. 이 곳은 전장이니까. 전쟁터에서 이성과 교양을 기대하는 머저리는 이 곳에 아무도 없었다. 존도 그런것을 바라지 않았다. 아니, 오히려 다른 군인들보다 더 적극적으로 미치기 위해 노력했다. 그는 그래야 했다. 그래야 살 수 있었다.  
  
군복 속에 입고 있던 흰 티셔츠는 땀과 피로 잔뜩 얼룩져 있었다. 그나마 한 장이라도 입고 있어 나았지만 한기를 막는데는 큰 도움이 되지는 못했다. 어쩌면 이 녀석들의 계략은 고문으로 죽이려는 것 보단 동사시키려는게 목적일지도 모른다. 아무것도 하지 않은 채, 추위와 어둠과 상처의 아픔에 몸부림치다 괴롭게 죽어가라는. 혹은 그 고통속에서 스스로에게 먹혀 어떤 기밀이든 다 불어버리게 하려는. 하지만 안타깝게도 존에겐 불 기밀같은건 없었다. 이미 그들이 방어하려던 저지선은 붕괴되었고, 연합군은 구석에 몰려 있었으니까. 공국이 빠르게 잃은 전력을 복구한다면 즉시 전군을 몰고 들어가도 상관없을 정도였다. 그래, 어쩌면 바스를 잃으면서 다 끝난건지도 모른다. 존은 이미 잃은 후였지만 말이다.  
  
길고, 듣기싫은 소리가 들렸다. 철제 문이 열리는 소리. 기름칠을 오랫동안 하지 않은 문 특유의 듣기싫은 소리에 존은 저도 모르게 미간을 좁혔다.  
  
"일어났군."  
  
어디선가 들어 본 듯한 목소리에 시선을 맞추려했지만, 뒷편에서 쏟아지는 불빛에 시선을 잔뜩 구기고 말았다. 역광으로 비치는 남자는 키가 매우 컸고, 긴 코트를 입고 있었다. 얼굴이라던가 머리색같은건 전혀 보이지 않았다. 존의 표정을 관찰한 남자가 그에게 다가왔다. 차분한 걸음걸이였다.  
  
존은 뭔가 이야기하려 했지만 그냥 입을 다물고 말았다. 상대의 정체를 묻자니 공국군일테고, 왜 잡아온거냐고 묻는건 바보같은 질문이었으니까. 남자는 느릿하게 존의 주변을 한바퀴 돌았다. 그리고 무릎을 꿇어 앉아 상체를 굽혀 존의 앞으로 바싹 앞으로 다가온 순간, 존은 소스라치듯 놀라고 말았다. 여기 있어선 안되는 인물이었기 때문이었다.  
  
"홈즈 사령관?"  
  
쉬고 걸걸해진 목소리가 흘러나왔다.  
  
저 남자가 여긴 왜? 당황으로 몸을 굳히는데 차분하고 냉정한 목소리가 흘러나왔다.  
  
"아직은 멀쩡하군."  
  
도대체 자신의 어디가 멀쩡하다는 건지 존은 이해할 수 없었다. 어깨와 다리의 총상, 구타로 부어오른 얼굴. 기막히다는 표정을 읽었는지 남자는 희미한 미소를 지어보였다.  
  
"부족해."

갑작스레 목을 잡혀 존은 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 숨이 막혀와 몸을 비틀었지만 이내 어떤 생각이 머리를 치고 지나갔다. 그는 아무일도 없었던, 평범한 군의관 존 왓슨 대위가 아니었다. 장시간의 의식불명과 실혈로 인해 약해진 두뇌가 정말 중요한 정보를 잠시 망각하고 있었던 것이다. 존은 자신의 위로 올라와 목을 조르는 차가운 장갑을 느끼며 몸에서 힘을 뺐다. 어깨가 서늘한 바닥에 닿았고, 고통으로 얼굴에 열이 몰렸다. 이것도 나쁘지 않아. 이름도 모르는 녀석의 총을 맞아 진창 속에서 죽어가는 것 보다는, 적진 사령관의 손에 질식사하는 건 어떻게 보면 영광이라도 해도 무리는 아닐 것이다. 총도 아니고, 손수 직접 죽여주겠다는데 마다할 이유가 없었다. 존은 기도가 막혀오며 폐가 괴로움에 일그러지는 걸 느꼈다. 머지 않았다. 본능적으로 남자의 손을 잡아 빼내려 하는 팔이 사슬에 묶여 있음을 감사히 생각하며 그는 공기가 통하지 않아 고통스러워하는 기도를 컥컥거렸다. 정신이 아득해진다. 무언가가 보이는 것 같았다. 존은 옅게 미소지었다.

\- ㄱ...

목소리가 나오지 않아 속으로 마지막 말을 하려는데 순간적으로 공기가 기도를 치고 밀려들어왔다. 목을 잡혔을 때보다 더한 아픔에 존의 몸이 바닥에서 퉁겨져 올랐다. 고통스런 숨을 몰아쉬여 핏발이 선 눈을 열자 어둠속에서 고요하게 가라앉은 시선이 들어왔다. 마치 얼음처럼 낮은 한기를 내뿜고 있는 눈동자. 남자는 힘겨워하는 존을 바라보며 잡아먹을 듯 으르렁거렸다.

"이유가 뭐야."

아픔으로 거의 말을 잇지 못했지만, 남자의 손이 강하게 멱살을 틀어쥐고 끌어올린 덕분에 눈을 마주했다. 그는 찢어질듯한 기도의 아픔을 누르며 힘들게 이야기했다.

"...이유?"

존은 허탈하게 웃었고 남자를 안됐다는 듯 바라봤다. 그리곤 숨을 들이마시며 거칠어진 목소리로 이야기했다.

"안...타깝군... 날 고문해도, 정보는 안나와..."


	2. Chapter 2

"그 작은 두뇌로 생각 할 수 있는 건 그 정도 뿐인가?"  
  
남자의 무감정한 시선이 존을 훑었다. 가혹행위가 있었던 멍든 얼굴, 여기저기 찰과상과 자상을 입은 몸. 존은 자신이 정신을 잃은 사이에 가혹행위를 당한건지, 가혹행위를 너무 심하게 당해 그 기억을 잃은건지 구분하기 힘들 지경이었다. 특히나 저 남자의 시선은, 소름끼친다. 어두운 방 한가운데 형형하게 드리워진 눈동자는 뼛속까지 소름돋게 하는 무언가가 있었다. 존의 모든것을 샅샅이 훑어낼 것 같은 섬뜩함. 존은 숨을 들이마시고 조용히 내뱉기 위해 힘썼다. 침착해 보이고 싶었다. 하지만 불가능했다. 그는 이를 악 물었고, 떨려오는 몸을 추스르려 온 힘을 다했다.  
  
무언가를 읽어냈는지 남자의 시선이 가늘게 좁혀졌고, 장갑낀 검은 손이 피로 물든 흰 셔츠로 향했다. 존은 그것을 보고 작게 탄식했다. 손끝에는 군용 나이프가 들려 있었다.  
  
위장이라도 쑤셔줄 모양이군. 그 정도라면 뭐라도 불지 모르지. 존은 자신이 내뱉을만한 정보가 뭐가 있을지 생각해내기 위해 애썼다. 아무리 생각해도 군의 퇴각경로나 후방의 자원 보급로 정도 밖에는 떠오르지 않았다. 하지만 그 정도 정보는 일반 부사관급도 알고 있는 내용이었고, 이 남자라면 자신보다 더 상위 랭크의 내용도 파악하고 있을것 같았다. 이 이상 목숨을 부지하는 건 어려울 것이다. 자신이 남자에게 넘겨줄 어떤 정보도 없다는 걸 알게된다면, 저 칼에 그저 찔리는 것으로 끝나지 않을 것이다. 직접 사령관급을 움직이게 한 괘씸죄까지 뒤집어 쓸 가능성이 컸다. 빌어먹을. 내가 홈즈 사령관을 청한것도 아닌데. 게다가 일개 군의관 대위가 무슨 내밀을 알겠는가. 존은 한탄했다. 어째서 마지막이 이렇게 쉽지 않은걸까. 자신은 그저 바스의 참호속에서 포탄 파편과 총알에 뚫려 죽으려 했을 뿐인데.  
  
존은 목울대를 울렸고 격통을 대비했다. 시퍼런 칼날이 형광등 불빛에 한 번 반짝였고 주저없이 셔츠로 향했다. 그는 시선을 꾹 닫았다. 아무리 그가 강단있는 군인이라고 해도, 아무리 많은 시신을 마주했었다고 해도 자신의 복부가 쑤셔지는 장면을 태연하게 볼 수 있을리 없었다. 그리고 그는 무언가가 튿어지는 소음을 들었다.  
  
얇은 셔츠가 나이프에 의해 높이 들려졌고 힘없이 뜯어지는 중이었다. 양 옆으로 벌어져 넝마가 된 그것은 바닥으로 떨어져 구겨졌고, 그것에 당황한 사이 존의 바지 버클이 열렸다. 그제서야 존의 정신이 되돌아왔다. 그는 당황으로 몸을 잡아 뒤틀기 시작했다.  
  
"뭐야, 당신 지금 뭐하는거야!"  
  
격렬하게 몸을 빼내려는 존을 귀찮다는 듯 바라본 남자는 미간을 찌푸렸고, 상관하지 않겠다는 듯 반쯤 벗긴 바지를 발목까지 잡아내렸다.  
  
"미친자식! 사령관쯤 되었으면 깔끔한 방식을 취하는건 어때!?"  
  
셜록의 손이 그의 속옷에 닿았고, 남자는 냉랭한 시선으로 그에게 응답했다.  
  
"아까도 말했지만, 당신의 그 작은 뇌는 용량이 정말 작은 것 같군. 심심해서 어떻게 살지?"  
  
그리고 장갑 낀 서늘한 손은 그것을 마저 벗겨 발목 끝까지 밀었다. 완벽하게 벌거벗겨진 하체를 느끼며 존은 가늘게 몸을 떨었다. 이런 방식의 고문이 있다는 이야기는 알고 있었다. 다만 그 상대가 저 무기물 같은 남자라는게 어이없을 뿐이다. 더불어 자신은 이런 방식은 결코 원하지 않았다. 물론 이 안에서 자신의 취사선택이 불가능하다는 건 잘 알고 있었지만, 이건 너무하지 않은가. 게다가 남자의 반응이 미묘했다. 성적인 수치심을 주려는 사람의 눈빛이 아니었다. 그는 마치 자신을 실험대 위의 몰모트를 바라보는 양 보고 있었고, 그의 손길이나 얼굴 어디에서도 흥분으로 인한 열기를 느낄 수 없었다. 그것이 존의 기분을 서늘하게 만들었다.  
  
남자의 장갑이 존의 무릎 안쪽을 강하게 잡아쥐었고, 잡아 벌렸을때 존은 다시 소리를 높였다.  
  
"빌어먹을! 뭐하는거지?! 이제 정신까지 나가버린건가!!"  
"닥쳐."  
  
어딘지 분노한 듯한 목소리가 존의 행동을 멈추게했다. 남자는 굉장히 짜증이 난 듯한 얼굴로 존의 다리를 잡아 벌렸고, 이내 낮은 탄식을 내뱉었다. 존의 하체는 분노와 기막힘으로 바들바들 떨리고 있었다.  
  
"당신은,"  
  
남자의 분노가 느껴져 더 이상 몸을 잡아 뒤틀진 않았지만 그는 이성적으로 대처하려 노력했다.  
  
"당신은 이런 방식이 아니더라도 할 수 있는 방법이 많잖아."  
  
온 힘을 다해 침착하게 이야기했지만 돌아온 대답은 없었다. 존은 다시 입을 열었다. 적군의 고문, 폭력, 난폭행위- 다 좋지만 그가 견뎌낼 수 없는 것이 하나 있었는데, 그의 자긍심. 존의 마음을 부수는 이런 방식 만큼은 그가 버틸 수 없었다. 존은 애원하고 싶은 심정이었다. 그는 목울대를 울렸다.  
  
"다 좋아. 근데 역겹게 굴지마. 난 당신의 존재 자체로도 이미 충분히 토하고 싶어, 알아?"  
  
남자는 대답하지 않았다. 그저 존의 하체를 주의깊이 관찰할 뿐이었다. 존은 허리를 비틀었지만 남자의 칼끝이 그의 비부에 닿는 것을 느껴 그것을 멈추었다. 거의 동시에 사령관의 음성이 낮게 깔렸다.  
  
"가만히 있어."  
  
차가운 쇠붙이의 끝이 비부를 지나 천천히 미끄러졌다. 존은 어금니를 꾹 깨물었다. 빌어먹을 자식, 빌어먹을 홈즈 사령관!  
  
마치 바늘같은 날카로운 궤적은 존의 둔부를 길게 가로질러 허벅지를 타고 올랐고, 어느 지점에서 멈추었다. 존은 숨을 집어 삼켰다. 손이나 발처럼 늘 자극이 가해지는 곳이 아닌 항상 감춰져 있던 곳의 감각은 예민했고, 존을 궁지로 몰고 갔다. 그는 눈을 질끈 감았다. 이젠 정말 견딜 수 없을 것 같았다. 그는 바들바들 떨려오는 몸을 주체하려 애썼고, 그것이 잘 되지 않자 목끝까지 기어 올라오는 애원의 말을 삼키려 노력했다. 끔찍했다. 정말, 너무 끔찍했다.  
  
"알겠군."  
  
미친듯이 뜀박질하는 심장을 통제하지 못한 존의 귓가에 남자의 음성에 겨우 달라붙었다. 그는 그 말을 이해하려 애썼다. 하지만 할 수 없었다.  
  
"...무, 뭐?"  
  
남자는 존의 벌려진 하체를 가만히 응시했고, 그대로 내려놓았다. 결박에서 풀린 것을 깨닫자마자 그는 급히 다리를 그러모았다. 몸을 웅크리고 싶었지만 사지가 묶여 불가능했다. 눈가가 시큰해졌지만 이를 악 문다. 그는 온 힘을 다해 버텼다.  
  
긴 코트가 끌리는 소리가 들렸다. 사령관은 몸을 돌려 문가로 다가갔다. 겨우 끝났구나. 하는 생각에 턱을 굳히는데 구두소리가 뚝 끊어졌다. 존은 그림자속에 파묻힌 남자의 장신을 바라봤다. 그리고, 그것은 마치 악몽처럼 천천히 뒤돌아섰다. 숨소리가 들리는 것 같았다. 존은 아예 호흡을 멈추고 싶었다. 이 가쁜 호흡소리는 그를 미치게했다. 듣고 싶지 않았다. 그리고, 검은 코트의 남자가 다시 존에게 다가왔다.  
  
제발, 하느님.  
  
저 개자식이 그냥 돌아가게 해주세요. 아니면 그냥 날 죽이던가!  
  
적군 앞에서 수치스러운 모습으로 있다는 것에 이를 물고 있는데 그의 긴 몸이 굽혀졌다. 빌어먹을. 빌어먹을. 존은 입을 열었다. 무슨 소리라도 쏟아 부어야만 했다. 안 그랬다만 저 자식이 자신을 이 안에서 강간하고 죽일 것만 같다는 두려움에 완전히 파묻힐 것 같았다. 그는 마르고 갈라진 입술을 열어 소리치려고 했고, 남자의 손이 발목까지 끌어내린 하의를 잡아 쥐자 목에 힘을 주었다.  
  
"빌어먹을! 이..."  
  
그리고 속옷과 함께 뭉쳐져 있던 하의가 다리를 타고 미끄러져 올라오는 것에 존은 입을 다물었다. 땀으로 흥건히 젖은 얼굴에서 긴 궤적이 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 검은 장갑에 감싸인 손은 느릿하지만 확실하게 존의 속옷을 끌어올렸고, 이어서 그의 하의도 제대로 입혀주었다. 풀려있던 벨트의 버클까지 완벽하게 걸어준 남자는 천천히 허리를 세워 몸을 일으켰다. 납득할 수 없는 상황에 부들부들 떠는 작은 군의관을 흘끗 바라본 그는 말 없이 몸을 돌려세웠고, 그대로 문을 열고 나가 세게 닫아 버렸다.  
  
쾅- 하고 닫힌 문소리는 좁은 고문실 안에 웅웅하는 잔향을 남겼다. '일단 이번은 끝났다'라는 생각이 밀물처럼 몰려들자마자 그의 긴장했던 몸은 차가운 바닥에 그대로 흐트러졌다. 숨을 들이마셨다. 도대체 저 기이한 남자가 자신에게 뭘 알아내려 했는진 모르지만 그것은 존을 혼란스럽게 만들기 충분했다. 와서 목을 조르더니 옷을 벗겼다. 그리고 관찰하고, 다시 입혀주었다. 그게 전부였다. 존은 가쁜 숨을 내쉬며 시선을 닫았다. 그냥 미친 자식이었어. 그냥 미친놈이었을 뿐이야. 눈커풀에 가려진 어두운 시계에는 남자의 얼음같던 눈동자가 뿌옇게 비쳐보였다. 그는 목울대를 울렸다. 다시는 보고싶지 않은 남자였다.  
  
그리고, 시간은 계속 흘렀다. 몇 시간이 지났는지 알 수 없었다. 중간에 간수가 한 번 들어와 거친 손길로 물을 얼굴에 부어주고 나갔다. 그 남자는 문을 열기 전 '물을 주겠다'고 했지만, 그건 물을 주기위한 행동이라기 보다는, 고문용으로 숨을 막히게 하기위해 하는 일과 그다지 다를게 없어보였다. 존은 목이 말랐지만 기도를 파고드는 날카로운 액체에 괴롭게 쿨럭거려야 했다. 그리고 또 시간이 흘렀다. 한기가 스며드는 바닥은 뿌려준 물로인해 더 차가워졌다. 그는 손끝부터 자신이 식어가는걸 느꼈다. 언제부터인지 하지못한 식사로 그의 몸은 열을 내고 있었고, 그것은 상대적으로 현재의 기온을 더 춥게 느끼도록 만들었다. 존은 몸을 떨며 과거를 생각했다. 한 달 전, 그 괴로웠던 한 달 전의 기억을.  
  
온통 피였다. 자신의 의무 막사 침대는 온통 피가 가득했다. 미친듯이 손을 움직여 의료용 메스와 봉합 도구를 들고 애쓰던 자신의 모습이 떠올랐다. 존은 추위에 몸을 떨며 옅게 웃었다. 아무것도 소용이 없었다. 아무것도. 그 어떤것도.  
  
사실 자신이 이 곳에서 할 수 있는 일도 그닥 많진 않았다. 그는 그저 그 곳에서 해야하는 일을 하고 있을 뿐이었다. 그리고 자신에게 주어진 '의무'의 태반은, 그의 뜻대로 이루어지지 않았었다. 그것이 전쟁이었고, 군의관의 삶이었다. 그는 그것을 태연히 받아들였어야만 했다. 그러지 못했지만 말이다.  
  
손끝과 발끝에 머물던 한기는 이제 팔을 타고 올라왔다. 이대로 이 한기가 심장까지 닿는다면, 자신은 평화롭게 동사할 수 있을까. 존은 눈앞에 멍하니 멈춰져있는 등을 바라보며 생각했다. 저 창백한 색처럼, 자신도 창백하게 땅 속으로 묻힐 수 있을까. 그렇게 되면 모든게 편안해질까.  
  
이 전쟁의 시초는 모리어티였다. 7년 전, 순식간에 왕성을 장악하고 의회를 해산시킨 제임스 모리어티는 스스로를 왕으로 칭하며 영국을 자신의 나라로 선포했다. 처음엔 모두들 당황했다. 하지만 강력한 군대와 물자로 대비한 그를 막을 수 있는건 거의 없었다. 때문에 그에 반대하는 일부 군대와 시민들은 인근 국가와 연합군을 조직했다. 모리어티로 인해 자신들의 삶까지 위협받는다고 판단한 일부 나라들은 연합군을 지지했고, 길고 잔인한 전쟁이 시작되었다.  
  
전쟁이 이어지며 모리어티에게 대단히 뛰어난 지략가가 있다는 소문이 퍼지기 시작했다. 마이크로프트 홈즈와 셜록 홈즈. 그 두 남자가 모리어티와 손잡으면서 전쟁은 빠르게 그들에게 유리해지기 시작했다. 안타깝게도 두 홈즈들이 그에게 협력한건 거의 전쟁 초기의 일이었고, 때문에 모리어티는 거의 어떤 손실도 없이 잔혹한 게임을 승리로 이끌어 갔다. 그는 서서히 손을 뻗쳐 인근 나라들도 하나 둘 집어 삼키기 시작했다.  
  
사실 영국 내부의 전쟁만큼 정도가 심한 곳은 거의 없었다. 모리어티는 뛰어난 책략으로 다른 나라들을 점령했는데, 그것은 영국 내부의 극렬한 반대에는 미치지 못했다. 국내의 전쟁은 그만큼 치열했고 처절했다. 많은 사람들이 죽었다. 시간이 흐르면서 모리어티의 군대도 큰 피해를 입기 시작했다. 그들은 최근 바스에게 크게 부딪혔고 큰 손실을 입었다. 하지만 그 거점지는 공국에 빼앗기고 말았다. 그리고 연합군은 퇴각로의 절반을 잃었고 말이지. 존은 힘없이 웃었다.  
  
그건 거의 반파에 가까운 피해였다. 바스를 잃으면 모든걸 잃을거라는 건 모두가 알고 있는 사실이었다. 존은 추위에 잠식당해가며 천천히 과거를 반추했다. 7년이면 길었다. 이제 그만둘때도 되었다. 이제 좀 쉬어도 되겠지. 존은 몸이 냉기에 얼어가는 것 같다고 생각했다. 그건 아프고 힘들었지만 나쁘진 않았다. 그는 그저 모포 한 장만 얻을 수 있었으면, 하고 생각했다. 이왕이면 조금이라도 포근하게 죽고 싶었다.  
  
그리고 존은 모르고 있었다. 바스에서 연합군은 반파당하지 않았다. 그들은 비밀 정보를 입수해 전력을 몰아 카디프로 진격했고, 그곳에서 큰 승리를 거두었다. 그가 차가운 고문실에서 식어가는 동안 연합군은 전세를 서서히 뒤집어가고 있었다.


	3. Chapter 3

둥실, 하는 느낌이 든다. 그는 멍하니 하늘을 떠올렸다. 파란 하늘. 구름이 떠있고, 바라만 보는 것으로도 모든게 좋아질거라는 망상이 피어오르는 그런 하늘. 전장의 하늘은 공평했다. 그것은 총을 든 사람에게도, 수류탄을 든 사람에게도 아름다운 모습을 보는 것을 허락했다. 덕분에 그는 전쟁만 끝난다면, 이 지긋지긋한 핏덩이 속에서 빠져나갈 수 있다면, 자신도 평화롭게 살 수 있을거라는 착각에 빠질 수 있었다.  
  
존은 몸을 웅크렸다. 아무래도 하늘은 공평한데다가 자비롭기까지 한 것 같았다. 그는 따뜻했다. 포근했다. 죽기전의 바램이 이뤄진것이다. 그렇게 바랬던 포모 한 장. 죽은 남자에게 누군가가 그것을 덮어준 것이다.  
  
낮은 발소리가 들렸다. 아니, 구두 소리.  
  
존은 자신이 천국으로 가는 계단을 밟고 있는 것일지 생각했다. 하지만 천국으로 가는 것 치곤 소리가 음산하다. 마치 지하실에 울리는 것 같은 그런 소리. 하지만 자신은 따뜻했고, 걷고 있다는 감각은 없었다. 도리어 어딘가 공중에 떠 있는 것 같았다. 그는 다시 몸을 꿈지럭 거렸다. 편안했다. 좋군. 이대로 계속 있고 싶어.  
  
끼이익- 하고 문이 열리는 소리, 그는 자신이 어딘가로 끄집어내지는 것 같다고 느꼈다. 눈 앞이 밝아졌기 때문이었다. 존은 미간을 찌푸렸고 따뜻한 무언가에 좀 더 몸을 묻었다. 그러고 보니 옅은 향기가 났다. 향수? 아니다. 스킨의 내음도 아니었다. 그건...  
  
"의료 키트 가져와."  
  
눈이 번쩍 뜨였다.  
  
존은 거의 굴러 떨어질뻔했다. 시선을 연 순간 목끝까지 잠구어진 제복 칼라가 보였다. 선명한 계급장. 창백한 턱, 까만 곱슬머리.  
  
"호, 홈즈 사령관!"  
  
버둥대는 남자를 굳게 그러안으며 셜록은 그를 다시 추스렸다. 무섭도록 강한 팔힘이었다. 존은 자신이 떨어질 것을 생각하지도 않은채 힘겹게 몸을 뒤틀었다. 그제서야 자신의 온 몸이 차게 식어있다는 걸 깨달았다. 손 끝은 거의 파랗게 질려있었고, 몸은 제대로 움직일 수 없었다. 자신을 둘러싼 두터운 모포가 흐트러진다. 존은 지금 이게 무슨 상황인지 이해하는게 힘들었다. 하지만 하나만은 확실히 머릿속에 떠올랐다. 남자의 칼 끝. 하의를 벗기고 비부를 냉정하게 관찰하던 그 파충류 같던 눈.  
  
"이, 변태 자식!"  
  
그제서야 그를 무시하고 걷던 남자가 멈추어섰다. 존도 몸부림 치던걸 멈추었다. 그건 자의로 멈췄다기 보다는 남자의 시선에 '꽂혀버렸다'는 표현이 더 적절했다. 완벽하게 무감정했던 그의 얼굴이 기묘하게 일그러져 있었다. 그 쏘는 듯한 시선에 이를 악물자 남자가 입술을 열었다. 손을 대면 차가운 체온이 느껴질 것 같은, 색소 옅은 입술이었다.  
  
"그렇게 날 부르는 건 지난 밤의 일 때문인가?"  
  
존의 얼굴이 팍 일그러지는 걸 보며 남자는 코웃음쳤다. 그는 기막히다는 목소리로 말을 이었다.  
  
"성기를 보이는게 뭐 대수라고. 난 당신을 강간하지 않았어."  
"그거랑 다를게 뭐가 있는데!"  
  
다시 노려본다. 아니, 관찰한다. 존은 남자의 시선에 자신이 발가벗겨지는 것 같은 착각이 들었다. 그만큼 그의 시선은 집요했다. 존의 눈가가 일그러졌다. 그는 어떻게든 이 남자에게서 벗어나고 싶었다.  
  
"그거랑 매우 다르지. 모른다면 직접 알려 줄 수도 있어."  
  
섬뜩하게 가라앉은 목소리에 존의 몸이 흠칫 굳었다. 남자는 씁쓸한 표정으로 그를 바라보고는 다시 몸을 움직였다. 구두 굽 소리가 거의 들리지 않았다. 두터운 카펫에 먹혀들고 있기 때문이었다. 그제서야 존은 주변을 둘러볼 여유를 갖게 되었다. 그과 동시에 등에 푹신한 것이 닿았다. 몸을 움츠리자 익숙하게 수갑을 채운다. 존의 양 팔은 침대 헤드에 고정되었다.  
  
"왜, 왜 이러는거야."  
  
포로를 잡아 가두기에는 적합하지 않은 넓고 격조있는 방. 아무리 오해를 한다고 해도 이 곳은 마치 홈즈 사령관의 개인실 같은 (특히 침실) 느낌이 강하게 들었다. 아니겠지, 하고 생각하려해도 주변에 있는 건 온통 개인적인 가구들 뿐이다. 티테이블, 메모지가 가득 붙어있는 책상, 차분한 색조의 넓은 침대, 옷장.  
  
"지금의 상황을 묻는거라면, 당신이 내 포로이기 때문이고. 어젯밤의 이유를 묻는거라면 당신이 자살행위를 하려는 이유를 알기 위해서였어."  
"뭐...?!"  
  
그는 목끝까지 채워진 제복의 단추를 풀며 존을 흘끗 바라봤다. 왜인지 아무렇지도 않게 겉옷을 벗는 모습에도 신경줄이 곤두섰다. 화려한 견장과 훈장이 촘촘히 박힌 겉옷을 벗자 안쪽에는 타이트하게 맞춰진 흰 셔츠가 드러났다. 그는 겉옷을 의자위에 던져두며 성의없이 대답했다.  
  
"여전히 작고 할 일 없는 뇌로군. 당신을 위해 활동하는 기관이야. 좀 사용해주는게 어때?"  
  
빈정대는 말투에 존의 입술이 꾹 다물리자 남자는 셔츠의 단추 두 개를 더 풀며 이야기했다.  
  
"먼저 첫 번째. 당신은 군의관이지. 죽으려면 온갖 방법으로 죽을 수 있었어. 하지만 전장으로 뛰어들었지. 두 번째로 그 반지. 결혼한 사람이 있는데도 죽으려 했다면 그 배우자에게 돌아갈 수 없다는 이야기가 돼. 아마도 죽었을거야. 세 번째. 당신은 충직한 사람이지, 아마 7년 동안 계속 참전해 있었을테고 특별한 일이 아니면 늘 부대내에 머물러 있었을거야. 그런 당신이 전쟁중에- 그것도 한참 격전이 벌어졌던 2년 전에 결혼을 했다면 그건 부대내의 누군가였겠지. 그리고 그 사람은 전쟁으로 인해 죽었을테고. 난 거기서 힌트가 필요했어. 그 상대는 정확히 누구인가."  
  
믿을 수 없는 이야기에 존의 동공이 열렸다.  
  
"당신의 하의를 벗겨보고 알 수 있었지. 명백한 항문성교. 상대는 남자였어. 그렇다면 이야기가 확실해지는군. 당신의 배우자는 참전 군인이었고, 적어도 1-2달 전에 전장에서 죽었을거야. 당신은 제대로 그를 추도하지 못했겠지. 왜냐하면 두 사람은 비밀리에 결혼했을테니까. 지금같은 전쟁중에, 게다가 동성애가 금기시되는 상황에 당신들의 관계를 주변에 떠벌렸을리 없잖아? 당신은 남자가 죽자 모든걸 포기하게 되었어. 아마도 스스로가 아무것도 할 수 없었다는 자괴감부터 이 지긋지긋한 전쟁이 두 사람을 파멸시켰다는 분노까지. 게다가 마음놓고 그를 추도할수도 없는 상황이 되었으니 극단으로 몰렸겠군. 그래서 당신은 전장에서 죽으려 한거겠지. 당신의 연인처럼 말이야."  
  
목울대를 울린다. 존은 이 남자를 이길 수 있는 건 아무것도 없을거라는 생각을 굳혔다. 이 남자에게선 그 무엇도 숨길 수 없다. 넘어설 수 없다. 그는 잠시 천장을 바라보고는 다시 남자를 향해 시선을 돌렸다. 그는 흰 잔을 들어 입가에 대고 있었다. 옅은 커피 향기가 느껴졌다.  
  
"...어떻게... 당신은 어떻게 그런걸 아는거야?"  
"지난 번 봤을때 설명하지 않았나? 관찰한거라고."  
  
존은 힘없이 웃고 말았다. 싸우기도 전에 제풀에 지치는 느낌이었다.  
  
"처음 봤을 때... 그래, 그땐 정말 대단했지."  
"그래, 대단했지."  
  
남자는 커피잔을 엔드 테이블위에 내려두었고, 근처에 올려진 서류를 펼쳐 훑어보기 시작했다. 존은 그가 뭘 대단하다고 생각했는지 모르겠지만 자신과의 조우가 결코 평범하지 않았다는 걸 떠올리며 베개에 머리를 깊이 묻었다. 그리고는 이제서야 떠오른 (남자의 말이 맞는 것 같다. 자신의 뇌는 분명 엄청나게 작은 듯 싶다.) 질문을 그에게 던졌다.  
  
"근데 왜 날 여기로 데려온거지?"  
  
갈색 서류철을 옆에 옮기고는 다른 파일을 집어든 남자는 눈썹을 찌푸리며 존을 흘끗 바라봤다.  
  
"이야기했을텐데, 당신은 내 포로라고."  
"그게... 그게 무슨 이유가 되는데? 포로를 왜 고급 침대에 처박아 두는건데? 여긴 빌어먹을 당신 방이잖아?"  
  
서류위에 고정되어있던 눈동자가 조용히 부상했다. 그는 존을 말없이 응시했다.  
  
"아주 쓸모없는 뇌는 아니군."  
"명백히 이건 당신 침대니까!"  
"그걸 어떻게 알았지?"  
"당신 체취가 나잖아!"  
  
짜증스럽게 응답한 존은 순간 남자의 얼굴을 스치고 지나간 기묘한 표정을 본 것 같은 기분이 들었다. 그는 어딘지 상기된 눈동자를 했었는데 이내 싹 지워버리고 말았다. 남자는 무심하게 다른 서류철을 뒤적이기 시작했다.  
  
"그리고, 내가 자살을 하던 말던 당신과는 하등 관계가 없을텐데?"  
  
존이 질문한 순간 문소리가 들렸다.  
  
"사령관님, 어... 응급 처치 키트 가져왔습니다."  
"두고 나가봐."  
  
갈색 머리를 하나로 묶은 여성이었는데, 나름 군대식으로 말하려 노력하는 듯 했지만 명백히 어색했다. 존은 이내 그녀가 행정병도, 완전한 군인도 아님을 눈치챘다. 그녀는 존을 보고는 어색하게 미소지었고, 들고 있던 작은 상자를 어디다 두어야 할지 고민 하는 듯 잠시 우왕좌왕했다. 짧게 한숨쉰 남자가 말없이 침대 옆 테이블을 가르키자 그녀는 '오-' 하는 소리와 함께 부지런히 (그랬다, 정말 그녀는 부지런히 걸었다) 그의 곁으로 다가와 상자를 조심스레 내려두었다. 그리고는 재빨리 몸을 돌렸다.  
  
"저, 그런데... 커피는 더 필요 없으신가요?"  
  
남자가 대답하지 않자 그녀는 어깨를 움츠리고는 어색하게 문으로 다가갔다. 그리고는 몸을 반쯤 뺀채 말을 이었다.  
  
"9시 도착분 보고서는 책상에 올려두었습니다. 그... 오늘자 신문을 꼭 보셔야 할 것 같아요."  
  
전문 비서도 아니다. 어딘지 자신없이 말 뒷 끝을 흐린 그녀는 끝까지 남자가 대답하지 않자 주눅든 얼굴로 조용히 문을 닫았다. 달칵하는 소리와 함께 남자는 보고있던 서류를 내려두고는 응급 키트가 있는 곳으로 다가갔다.  
  
사령관이면 중장급 이상일텐데, 저 여성은 부사관급이었다. 도대체 뭐하는 남자지? 게다가 명백히 어리버리한 비서. 이 정도의 남자라면 엘리트한 소령/중령급을 멋대로 부려먹을 수 있을 터였다. 설마 불륜 관계라던가? 하지만 그러기에 남자의 태도는 너무 차가웠다. 존은 자신이 대체 무슨 생각을 하고 있는건지 스스로를 한심하게 여겼다. 그때 남자의 손이 닿았다. 미간을 찌푸리자 남자의 손이 그의 팔을 단단히 고정시켰고, 무언가를 본 순간 그는 당황으로 입을 열었다.  
  
"뭐, 뭐야?!"  
  
말없이 남자는 주사바늘을 존의 팔 안쪽으로 깊숙히 찔러넣었고, 들어있던 약물을 주입시켰다. 몸을 잡아빼려 했지만 덜 녹은 몸은 쉬 움직여지지 않았다. 바늘이 뽑혀나가고, 남자의 손이 존의 팔을 잠시 부드럽게 쓰다듬었다. 그와 동시에 눈 앞이 뿌옇게 흐려졌다.  
  
"잠깐 쉬어."  
  
그리고 모든게 끊어졌다.


	4. Chapter 4

7년 전, 가끔 갔던 영화관의 노이즈 가득한 화면을 떠올렸다. 흰색과 회색과 검은색만으로 이뤄진 세계였지만 분명 아름답고 꿈같았다. 은막뒤 여주인공의 반짝이는 금발이 손에 잡힐 듯 보였었지. 존은 지금 자신이 떠올리는 장면을 마치 영화 한 편을 감상하는 기분으로 보고 있었다. 그렇게 아름다운 모습은 아니지만 말이다.

처음은 막 의대를 졸업한 직후의 장면이었다. 어색한 가운을 걸치고 처음 레지던트 업무를 시작했을 때의 자신. 어린 아이들을 울리고, 의료 기기들을 잘못 사용해 실수를 하던 모습. 하지만 즐거웠다. 그는 이 일이 자신의 천직이라 믿어 의심치 않았다. 사람들을 도울 수 있다는 자긍심은 그를 즐겁게 해주었다. 존은 행복했다. 비록 적은 돈과 부모님의 부재로 쓸쓸한 구석이 명백히 존재했지만 그래도 행복했다. 하지만 그 행복은 오래가지 못했다.

통제당한 언론에서는 연일 모리어티가 매우 훌륭한 사람이며, 이 나라에 합당한 군주인 점을 설득하는 연설들로 이어져 있었다. 명백히 쿠테타였지만 신문에는 '어쩔 수 없는 선택'으로 설명되었고, 유혈사태가 있었지만 '영국이 낼 수 있는 최선의 결과'라는 말로 포장되었다. 하지만 사람들을 알고 있었다. 버킹엄과 의회에서 벌어진 사고와 그들을 인질로 잡고, 일부 살해당한 공작들과 왕족들의 이야기를 들었다. 하지만 어디서도 그것에 대한 분노를 표출할 수 없었다. 도대체 어디 숨어있다 나온건지 알 수 없을 정도로 엄청난 수의 군대가 그들을 통제했기 때문이었다.   
그래서 존은 런던을 떠났다. 그는 영국 북부로 향했다. 그곳에서는 한참 반 공국연대가 형성되고 있었기 때문이었다. 그는 그곳에 군의관으로 자원했다.

잠시 영화는 현대로 도약했다.

\- 먼저 첫번째. 당신은 군의관이지. 죽으려면 온갖 방법으로 죽을 수 있었어. 하지만 전장으로 뛰어들었지. 두 번째로 그 반지. 결혼한 사람이 있는데도 죽으려 했다면 그 배우자에게 돌아갈 수 없다는 걸거야. 죽었겠지. 세 번째. 당신은 충직한 사람이지, 아마 7년 동안 계속 참전해 있었을테고 특별한 일이 아니면 늘 부대내에 머물러 있었을거야. 그런 당신이 전쟁중에- 그것도 한참 격전이 벌어졌던 2년 전에 결혼을 했다면 그건 부대내의 누군가였겠지. 그리고 그 사람은 전쟁으로 인해 죽었을테고. 난 거기서 힌트가 필요했어. 그 상대는 누구인가.  
  
존은 입술을 꾹 물었다.  
  
\- 당신의 하의를 벗겨보고 알 수 있었지. 명백한 항문성교. 상대는 남자였어. 그렇다면 이야기가 확실해지는 군. 당신의 배우자는 참전 군인이었고, 적어도 1-2달 전에 전장에서 죽었을거야. 당신은 완벽히 그를 추도하지도 못했겠지. 왜냐하면 두 사람은 비밀리에 결혼했을테니까. 지금같은 전쟁중에, 게다가 동성애가 금기시되는 상황에 당신들의 관계를 주변에 떠벌렸을리도 없잖아? 당신은 남자가 죽자 모든걸 포기하게 되었어. 아마도 스스로가 아무것도 할 수 없었다는 자괴감부터 이 지긋지긋한 전쟁이 자신을 파멸시켰다는 분노까지. 게다가 마음놓고 그를 추도할수도 없는 상황이 되었으니 극단으로 몰렸겠군. 그래서 당신은 이 전장에서 죽으려 한거겠지. 당신의 연인처럼 말이야.  
  
그는 얼굴 근육이 일그러지는 걸 느꼈다. 마치 오래 끓인 스프처럼, 표정이 느슨해졌다. 코끝이 찡하다. 존은 시선을 닫았다.

레스트라드. 그는 인근 포병대의 대위였다. 남자를 만나게 된 계기는 단순했다. 부대 내 다툼으로 다친 병사 둘을 직접 의무 막사로 데려와 두 사람에게 따뜻한 훈계를 잇던 남자에게 저절로 마음이 움직였던 것이다. 아무렇지도 않게 사람을 찌르고, 찢고, 터트리고, 죽이는 전장의 한 가운데서 '사람의 도리'에 대해 설명하는 중년 남성은 존의 마음을 강하게 흔들어 놓았다. 그는 이내 남자를 사랑하게 되었다. 처음엔 티내지 않았다. 그저 가끔 시선이 마주칠때마다 가볍게 목례를 주고받을 뿐이었다.

하지만 시간이 흐르면서 두 사람은 조용한 시간을 갖게 되는일이 늘어났고, 한 쪽 부대가 전방에 지원을 떠났다 돌아오게되면 무사 귀환을 축하하며 의무 막사의 한 구석에서 밀주를 마시는 일도 왕왕 생기게 되었다. 그리고, 어느 날. 별이 쏟아질 것 같은 한밤중. 어렵게 구한 위스키 한 잔 (한 병을 구할 능력 같은건 절대 없었다)을 천천히 나눠 마시던 두 사람은 줄어들어가는 술이 아쉬워서인지, 붉게 변한 입술이 아쉬워서인지 깨닫지도 못한 채 서로를 포갰다.

서늘한 가을 바람 속, 남자의 턱을 감싸며 파고들었던 그 안쪽은 정말 따뜻했다. 타고 올라오는 술내음과 남자의 숨소리과 체취, 옅은 포화내음, 면도를 제대로 하지 못해 꺼끌했던 피부의 감촉, 그리고 레스트라드. 그랬다. 그는 존의 전부가 되었다. 이 전쟁을 견뎌나갈 수 있는 중심이었고, 자신을 지킬 수 있는 척도였다. 그 자리에 레스트라드의 곧고 다정한 시선이 채워졌다.

이후로 2년이었다. 서로의 생존을 불안해 하면서도 두 사람은 만나면 몸을 섞기 바빴다. 만나는 그 순간이 마지막인 것처럼 사랑했다. 그래야만 했다. 치열한 전장의 한가운데에서 누가 먼저 세상을 뜰지 아무도 알 수 없었기 때문이었다. 그래서 두 사람은 늘 서로가 절실했다. 그것은 상대방을 바로 세워주는 역할을 하기도 했지만, 누군가가 사라질 경우 닥쳐올 고통을 고스란히 맞아야 한다는 역기능도 동시에 갖고 있었다. 두 사람은 그것을 잘 알고 있었다. 사실 FM대로라면 헤어져야 맞았다. 헤어져야 했다. 서로에게 집착해선 안되었고, 사랑해서도 안되었다. 하지만 그럴 수 없었다. 터진 수류탄의 파편을 맞고, 공국군이 휘두른 나이프에 자상을 입으면서도 두 사람은 서로를 생각하며 버텼기 때문이었다. 시선만 마주치면, 몰래 손을 잡으면- 그 끝을 흐르는 전류가 얼마나 높은 전압을 갖고 있는지 무섭도록 잘 알고 있었기 때문이었다. 그래서 그들은 사랑했다. 두려워하면서. 매일을 마지막처럼 생각하면서.

때문에 밤새 막사 구석에서 몸을 섞고 헤어지는 날 덤덤히 서로의 옷을 입혀주고 입술을 포개며 두 사람은 절대 슬픈 표정을 짓지 않으려 노력했다. 다시 만나야 했으니까. 그리고 다시 만나지 못한다면, 좋은 얼굴을 남겨야 했으니까. 그래서 마지막으로 서로를 안고 헤어지던 날, 레스트라드는 존을 향해 눈부시게 미소지어 주었다. 그의 이마에 입술을 내리누르고 다녀오겠다는 말을 작게 속삭여 주었었다.

그 미소는 그날이 끝이었다.

흐린 날이었다. 대부분이 흐린날이었지만 그 날의 날씨는 불길할 정도로 흐렸다. 우중충한 막사 안에서의 피비린내는 평소보다 더 진했고 무거웠다. 존은 마스크로 단단히 무장한채 7건의 외과 수술을 끝냈고 겨우 허리를 폈다. 그리고 막 안쪽으로 달려 들어오는 피에 젖은 들것을 마주했다. 그는 거의 버릇처럼 붕대와 진통주사를 손에 들었다.

"수류탄 탄피로 인한 부상입니다. 심각합니다."  
"좋아, 팀, 지혈제 가져와! 자네는 그 쪽 단단히 붙들어."

피에 젖은 군복을 빠른 속도로 잘라내기 시작했다. 파편에 찢긴 명찰위엔 대위임을 알리는 표식만 겨우 남아있었다. 온 몸에 파편과 총알이 박혀 피가 흐른다. 상태로 봐서는 살아남을 확률은 15%. 냉정한 의사의 두뇌가 그렇게 중얼거리는 것과 동시에 존의 손이 멈추었다. 흙먼지와 뒤섞여 굳은 피로 얼굴의 태반이 덮혀 있었다. 그는 엉성하게 덮은 붕대 너머 남자의 얼굴이 누구인지를 깨달았다.

"M320 연대의 G. 레스트라드 대위입니다."

거의 동시에 의무병이 카르테를 체크하며 환자의 신상을 전달했다.

그 다음은 명료하게 기억하지 못했다. 그는 엄청난 집중력으로 레스트라드의 부상에 메달렸다. 의무병이 옆에서 보조를 하는지 안하는지조차 전혀 깨닫지 못했다. 그는 정신없이 지혈제와 진통제를 연결했고, 상처 부위를 확인해 박힌 탄피와 수류탄 파편들을 파냈다. 자신이 숨을 쉬고 있는건지, 시간이 얼마나 지난건지 전혀 파악하지 못했다. 그는 무의식적으로 남자의 얼굴을 보려하지 않았다. 그저 환부에만 필사적으로 메달렸다. 3개의 수혈팩이 동났다. 전장에서 이런식으로 의료물자를 사용하진 않지만 존은 자신이 할 수 있는 최선의 의료 기술과 자원을 사용했다. 그는, 정말로 할 수 있는 모든 것을 했다.

모든 것을 다 했다.  
  
그는 두 명의 환자를 무시했다. 그 중 한 명은 시간을 놓쳐 죽었다. 하지만 존은 어쩔 수 없었다. 자칫하면, 레스트라드가 죽기 때문이었다.  
  
그리고, 그는 죽었다. 존은 흙먼지 가운데 앉아 숨이 끊어진 남자의 손을 잡고 있었다. 체온이 서서히 식어갔다. 사실 이 막사안에 들어왔을때부터, 그의 숨은 거의 끊어져가는 중이었다. 왼손은 그렉이 누워있는 침상을 잡고 있었다. 몸엔 아무런 힘도 들어가지 않았지만, 그것만큼은 놓치지 않았다. 존의 손은 서서히 끈적이며 굳어가는 그렉의 피로 빨갛게 물들어 있었다. 그는 울지 않았다. 그저 주저 앉은 채, 남자를 바라보지 못하고 그의 손만 잡고 있었다. 서서히 들이마셨다가 내쉬는, 자신의 호흡이 기이하게 느껴졌다. 숨을 쉬고 있다는 사실이 불편하게 느껴졌다. 왜 나는 살아있는가. 왜 이 남자는 죽어야 했는가. 그렉이 무슨 잘못을 했지? 그는 영국을 구하려 했을 뿐이다. 그는 그가 원하던 일을 하려 했을 뿐이다. 그건 결코 나쁜일이 아니었다. 하지만 그는 죽었다. 편안하게도 아닌, 매우 고통스럽게. 온 몸의 피를 잃어가며.  
  
침상 모서리에 이마를 기댄 채 존은 숨을 골랐다. 이 상황은 매우 불합리했다. 그렉은 죽어서는 안되는 사람이었다. 그는 행복해질 권리가 있었다. 하지만 그렇게 되지 못했다. 그제서야 눈가에 물기가 어리기 시작했다.  
  
당신은 행복해졌어야 했는데.  
  
굳어가는 손을 꾹 잡아 쥐었다. 존의 입술이 힘겹게 열렸다.  
  
"이...렇게,"  
  
이렇게 죽어서는 안되는데.  
  
잡아 쥔 손가락 사이로 달그락 거리는 반지의 감촉이 느껴졌다. 그렉은 평소에는 결코 반지를 끼지 않았다. 존의 반지와 같은 것이기 때문이었다. 입가가 느슨하게 당겨졌다. 당신 알고 있었어요? 내게 오는 이 길이 마지막이라는 걸? 웃음도, 울음도 아닌 기묘한 소리가 터져나왔고, 그는 그의 앞에 무릎 꿇고 머리를 흙바닥에 기대었다. 모든것이 사라졌다. 존의 행복도, 살아야 하는 이유도, 그의 사람도. 모든 것이.  
  
그리고 화면은 다시 최근의 모습을 비추었다.  
  
한 달 전, 존은 최전방으로의 자대 배치 이전을 신청했다. 그의 신청은 금방 수리되었다. 격전지에는 늘 사람이 부족했기 때문이었다. 특히나 실력있는 군의관은 늘 필요했다. 그리고 2주 후, 그는 바스에 도착했다.

그곳은 연합군의 주요 거점지중 하나였다. 사실 '거점지'라고 부르기도 애매한게- 그곳에서는 계속 공국군과의 크고 작은 전투가 벌어지고 있었다. 다들 알았다. 언젠가 이 곳에서, 마지막 군인이 죽어 쓰러질때까지 바스를 탈환하기 위한 큰 전투가 벌어질 것을.

그리고 얼마 후, 바스는 말 그대로 아수라장이 되었다. 바로 옆 사람의 목소리가 들리지 않을 정도의 포격이 이어졌고, 한밤중에도 계속되었다. 그는 거의 쉬지 못했다. 쉴새없이 사람들을 치료하고 수술을 거듭하는 도중, 연합군이 밀리고 있다는 소식을 듣게 되었다. 사실 그 소식을 들었을때 즈음은 이미 의무 막사는 만원인 상태였다. 피비린내와 화약내음이 진동하는 가운데, 그는 필사적으로 사람을 살리기 위해 노력했다.  
  
새벽 2시 경, 후퇴 명령이 떨어지자마자 존을 보필하던 부사관은 지프를 준비시키고 빈 자리에 환자들을 태우기 시작했다. 너무 심각한 사람들은 다 데려갈 수 없었지만 존의 고집으로 최대한 많은 사람들을 태웠다. 막사 인근까지 포격이 떨어지기 시작하자 부사관은 의무 막사에서 다리를 심하게 다친 사람을 부축하며 나오는 존에게 크게 소리쳤다.  
  
"가셔야 합니다! 이젠 자리가 없어요!"  
  
귀청이 터질것 같은 포격속에서 존은 굳게 고개를 끄덕였고, 다리를 질질 끌기 시작하는 남자를 당겨 부사관의 옆 자리에 앉혔다. 거의 동시에 존의 팔이 붙들렸다.  
  
"뭐 하시는 겁니까? 자리가 없다고 말씀 드렸잖아요?!"  
  
말 없이 존은 그를 운전석으로 밀어넣었다. 그제서야 부사관의 눈동자가 크게 열렸다. 그는 존이 닫으려는 문을 막아선 채 시끄러운 포격속에서 소리쳤다.  
  
"대위님?! 지금 제정신입니까?!"  
"가! 어차피 난 안 죽어! 그 빌어먹을 제네바 협약이 있잖나!"  
"이건 군법위반입니다! 전 대위님을 모시고 가야합니다!"  
  
커다란 포탄소리에 바락바락 소리지르는 하사를 보며 존은 쓰게 웃었고 권총을 꺼내 그의 머리를 겨눴다.  
  
"명령이다."  
  
새벽이었다. 하지만 떨어지는 포격으로 주변은 주황색 불빛이 환하게 점멸했다 사라지기를 반복하고 있었다. 부사관의 충격받은 시선은 이내 바들바들 떨리기 시작했고, 물기가 가득 어린 그가 고개를 저었다.  
  
"대위님, 제발..."  
  
존은 알고 있었다. 그 하사가 자신을 얼마나 따랐는지, 얼마나 존경하고 있었는지. 때문에 존은 그도 살게 하고 싶었다. 저 차 안에 탄 사람 모두. 레스트라드처럼 행복해질 권리가 있는 사람들이었다. 존은 총구를 조준한 채 조용히 이야기했다.  
  
"출발해."  
  
흙먼지와 핏자국이 가득한, 엉망진창인 얼굴로- 그는 손을 뻗어 이마에 붙였다. 눈물이 뚝뚝 떨어지는 얼굴을 마주하며 존은 마주서서 경례했고, 즉시 뒤돌아섰다. 부상병들이 놓친 라이플 두 자루를 어깨에 걸친다. 잠시 시선을 돌리자 차량들이 떠나는 것이 보였다. 존은 조용히 그들을 바라봤고, 다시 몸을 돌렸다.  
  
500m 정도밖에 되지 않는 저 앞은 그야말로 생지옥이 펼쳐지고 있었다. 인간의 모든 감성과 이성이 사라진, 무아의 공간. 그 안에서는 서로를 그저 죽이고 찢을 뿐이다. 하지만 존은 그것이 두렵지 않았다. 죽음은 자신을 편안하게 해 줄것이다. 그렉의 죽음으로 뒤틀리는 심장을 잠재워 줄 것이다. 그는 오른손을 들어 왼팔에 붙어있던 흰 완장을 잡아 뜯었다. 오래되고 낡은 표식은 쉽게 뜯겨져 나갔다. 진창속에 처박힌 그것은 존의 목숨을 살려줄 마지막 상징이었고, 그는 아무렇지도 않게 그것을 외면했다. 장전 손잡이를 당겼다. 그리고 그는 포화와 매캐한 연기로 뒤덮힌 붉은 땅을 향해 달려가기 시작했다.


	5. Chapter 5

머리가 아파왔다. 존은 뻑뻑한 눈커풀을 겨우 들어올렸다. 긴 꿈을 꾼 것 같았다. 아프고, 그리운- 그런 종류의 꿈 말이다. 그는 피로한 시선을 꿈뻑였고, 주변을 둘러보았다. 침대 오른편엔 큰 창이 있었지만 두터운 커튼에 태반이 가려져 있었다. 하지만 그 틈새로 눈부신 햇빛이 쏟아져 들어왔다. 따뜻하고 아늑한 침대 속, 존은 자신을 덮은 이불의 가벼움과 포근함에 마음이 풀어지는 것을 느꼈다. 오랫만에 느껴보는 감각이었다. 순간 기억이 끊어지기 직전의 장면이 떠올랐다.

홈즈 사령관.

존의 미간이 일그러졌다. 갑자기 하의를 벗기질 않나, 침실에 감금시키질 않나. 객관적으로 봐서 절대로 제정신이 아닌 작자였다. 게다가 갑자기 마취제를 놨어. 대체 무슨 짓을... 생각과 동시에 결코 좋아할 수 없는 종류의 소리가 머리 윗족에서 들려왔다. 존은 턱을 굳혔다. 그랬다. 그는 자신을 이 침대에 눕히면서 양 팔을 결박시켰었다. 팔을 움직이자 손목이 금속에 단단히 걸렸다. 헤드로부터 50cm 정도씩 여유가 있는, 조금 긴 수갑이었다. 그는 급히 다리를 움직였다. 잘 고정된 붕대가 느껴졌다. 다행히 다리는 결박되지 않았군. 그나마 좋은 소식이었다. 그렇다고 무언가를 할 수 있다는 건 아니지만 말이다.

존은 주변을 둘러봤다. 시간을 알고 싶었다. 한 낮인것 같은데.. 대체 지금이 몇시지? 고개를 길게 빼보니 탁자위에 흰 시계가 보였다. 눈을 가늘게 뜨자, 시침의 위치가 점점 명료해졌다.

1시... 1시 15분?

그와 동시에 작은 노크 소리가 들려왔다.

"실례합니다."

들어본 적이 있는 여성의 목소리가 문 너머에서 들려왔고, 묵직한 목재문이 조용히 열렸다. 녹색 군복을 입은 여성이었다. 오늘 아침에 왔던 그 사람이다. 은색 트레이를 손에 들고 있던 그녀는 존과 눈이 마주치자 할 말을 잊은 듯 했다.

"어, 그러니까..."

그녀는 잠깐 말을 더듬었고, 이었다.

"안녕하세요, 닥터 왓슨? 식사를 가져왔어요."

이불속에 푹 파묻혀 있지만 명백히 삐져나온 수갑을 본 그녀는 미안한듯한 표정을 지었다. 그리곤 이내 시선을 다른 곳으로 돌렸다. 양심은 있군. 존은 속으로 빈정거렸다. 그녀는 침대 옆 테이블에 트레이를 올리고는 존에게 다가왔다. 어딘지 조금 긴장한 표정이었다.

"저는 몰리 후퍼 하사예요. 편하게 몰리라고 부르셔도 돼요."

그녀는 어깨를 움츠리며 어색하게 웃었다.

"홈즈 사령관님의 업무를 보조 하구 있구요, 또... 아, 나중에 절 급히 부르시고 싶으시면 침대 위의 빨간 버튼을 누르시면 돼요."

초면 아닌 초면이니 자신을 소개해야한다는 생각이 있었는지 그녀는 눈동자를 굴리며 자신에 대해 이야기 했고, 침대 위의 벨을 가르키며 굳은 미소를 지었다.

"그리고... 저는 법의학관이예요. 그러니까... 음... (그녀는 손을 어색하게 휘저었다.) 시체와 관련된 일을 해요."  
"그렇군요."

적군과 사이좋게 통성명하고 싶은 마음은 없었기 때문에 존은 짧게 응답했다. 그마저도 하고싶지 않았지만 명백히 긴장하고 있는 가여운 여성에 대한 최소한의 예의였다. 냉담한 존의 반응을 맞은 몰리는 어딘지 상처받은 표정을 지었고, 눈치를 보며 그에게 다가갔다.

"...물론 닥터 왓슨의 식사를 준비할 땐 시체는 만지지 않았어요, 안심하셔도 돼요."

그녀는 트레이를 들어올리려다 멈칫거렸고, 조심스레 존의 앞에 섰다. 몰리는 꼭 벌받기 직전의 학생 같은 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 그리고, 이어나온 목소리는 불쌍할 정도로 주눅들어 있었다.

"제가, 그러니까..."

갈색 눈동자가 존의 안색을 살폈다.

"저... 닥터를 일으켜 앉혀도 될까요? 식사를 하셔야 해서요."

부드러운 버섯 스프의 내음이 밀려와 존은 급한 공복감을 느꼈다. 일단 밥은 주겠다는 거군. 그는 홈즈 사령관의 저의를 알 수 없었지만 일단 응하기로 했다. 안 그러면 침대에 묶여 아사할 판이었으니까.

"그래요."  
"그럼, 잠시 실례 할께요..."

그녀는 작은 손을 뻗었고, 머뭇거렸다. 존은 몰리가 빨리 행동하지 않는 것에 짜증이 치밀었다. 갑자기 공복감이 느껴졌기 때문에 그는 예민해진 상태였다.

"후퍼 하사"

희고 가는 손이 서로를 꾹 맞잡는다.

"왜 그러고 있는거죠?"  
"아, 그러니까..."

몰리는 존의 얼굴을 잠시 바라보고 질문해선 안될것을 물어보는 것 마냥 굉장히 조심스럽게 입을 열었다.

"닥터를 앉혀야 하는데요, 이불이 좀 걷혀질 것 같아서요... 호...혹시..."  
"...혹시?"  
"어, 그러니까 사령관님이요..."

홈즈 사령관? 여기서 그 남자의 이름은 왜 나오는거야?  
미간을 찌푸리자 그녀는 양 손을 조금 정신없이 휘저으며 산만하게 말을 이었다.

"그러니까, 제가 보면... 곤란할 뭐..."  
"곤란할만한거요?"

존은 자신이 지금 벌거벗고 있지 않다는 걸 알고 있었다. 그래서 그는 그녀가 혹시 시트 속의 존이 나체일까봐 걱정하는게 아닌지 생각했다. 그래서 그는 그것에 대해 설명하고자 입을 열었다. 하지만 그녀가 좀 더 빨랐다.

"....키, 키스 마크 같은거?"  
"뭐요?!"

난 그런거 없어! 그리고 그 항목에 왜 홈즈 사령관의 이름이... 잠깐!

"맙소사, 후퍼 하사. 당신 제정신입니까? 내가 왜 그 작자랑!"  
"네?!"

이번엔 그녀의 눈이 동그랗게 열렸다.

"하지만 분명 사령관님은..."

그녀는 말을 조금 얼버무렸고, 존을 물끄러미 바라봤다. 혼란스러운 시선이었다. 존 역시 혼란스러웠다.

"이야기해봐요, 대체 뭣때문에 나랑 사령관이 그런 사이일거라 혼동한겁니까? 우린 저 앞의 수용소 모래바닥에서 처음 만났거든요?"

그리고 녀석은 내 머리에 총구를 들이 밀었고 말이지. 속으로 빈정거리는 존에게 몰리가 즉답했다.

"그럴리가요! 사령관님은 분명 당신이 그분의 목숨을 구해주셨다고 했는걸요!"

이번엔 존의 눈이 동그랗게 열렸다. 그리곤 이내, '그건 말도 안되는 새빨간 거짓말'이라는 결론이 튀어나왔다. 존의 입가가 비틀렸다. 그는 점차 기분이 나빠지고 있었다.

"무슨소립니까, 하사. 난 연합군 군의관입니다. 저 자식을 못 죽여서 안달난 사람이란 말입니다!"

몰리의 얼굴이 심하게 일그러졌다. 그녀는 존에게서 몸을 물렸고 믿을 수 없다는 듯 떨리는 음성으로 이야기했다.

"그건 무슨 소린가요, 닥터. 사령관님을 죽이고 싶다구요?!"  
"당연한 이야기 아닙니까? 당신이야 말로 적군인 내게 식사를 가져다주는 저의가 뭔가요? 사령관의 지시입니까? 안에 독이라도 탄거 아니예요?"  
"사령관님을 모욕하지 마세요!"

그녀는 존에게 얼굴을 보인 이후 처음으로 강단있게 주장했다. 몰리의 곧은 시선을 마주하던 존은 어금니를 꾹 물었고, 시선을 돌렸다. 그녀의 말은 옳을 것이다. 공국의 입장에서는 말이지. 서로에게, 서로의 주장은 옳다. 때문에 이 전쟁이 지속되고 있는 것이다. 그녀는 자신이 옳다고 생각한 일을 하고 있다. 존은 마음을 가라앉혔고, 몰리에게 말했다.

"당신은 공국군이니 그렇게 이야기하는게 당연하겠죠. 제가 거칠게 표현한 것에 대해서는 사과드립니다. 그리고 그만 나가주세요. 당신은 아무것도 모르는 것 같네요."

존은 베개에 머리를 깊이 묻으며 시선을 닫았다. 그녀는 떠나지 않았다. 그리고는 잠시 후, 따뜻한 무언가가 닿았다. 몰리가 존의 등 뒤로 희고 작은 손을 밀어 넣었은 것이다.

당황한 존이 시선을 열자 옅은 꽃향기가 났고, 그녀는 무거운 존을 힘들게 일으켜 앉혔다. 그리고는 반대편 침대의 베개를 존의 등에 여러개 받쳐주었다. 그는 입술을 꾹 다문채 그녀를 바라봤다. 어딘지 의기소침해진 몰리는 힘없이 트레이를 가져왔고, 존의 허벅지 위에 그것을 조심히 내려주었다. 존의 상체엔 푸른 가운이 입혀져 있었다. 그녀는 그것을 물끄러미 바라봤다.

"그 스프는 제가 끓인거예요. 조금 더 첨언해드리면, 오늘 아침에 제가 먹을것을 만들며 함께 만든거구요. 그러니 독은 없어요."

그녀는 존의 그릇 옆에 스푼과 포크를 올려주었다.

"빵은 사령관님께 드릴 것을 받아올때 넉넉히 얻어온거예요. 닥터 왓슨은 모르겠지만, 이 곳은 사령관님의 개인실이고 다른 사람의 출입이 엄격히 제한되어 있어요. 사실 저도 여긴 5손가락에 꼽힐 정도로 들어와 봤구요..."

그녀는 부드럽게 덥혀진 빵을 잘게 찢어 스프위에 올려주었다. 몰리의 목소리는 굉장히 슬프게 들렸다.

"아무도 닥터가 여기 있다는 걸 몰라요. 아는건 저 하나뿐이예요. 당신을 돌보라고 명령받았으니까요. 사령관님은 닥터를 구해준거예요. 새벽에 몰래 수용소 감옥으로 가셔서 비밀 통로로 데려오셨다구요."

달각, 하고 투명한 물잔이 올려졌다. 존은 그녀를 올려다봤다. 그녀의 눈은 굉장히 복잡한 색을 띄었다. 그것은 처연해 보일 지경이었다. 그리고 존은 그 안에서 '부러움'을 읽고 말았다. 그의 시선이 일그러졌다.

"왜, 왜 날 오해했죠?"  
"사령관님이 누군가를 데려오신 적은 처음이니까요. 그 분은 당신을 정말 소중히 여기고 있어요."  
"후퍼 하사. 당신은 뭔가 잘못 생각하고 있는 것 같군요."

괴로워하는 갈색 시선이 존을 바라봤다.

"아니예요. 그 분이 당신을 살리기 위해 서류를 조작하고, 밤새 잠 한숨 자지 않은 채 그곳으로 가신걸 알고 있나요? 전 이제껏 그분을 모시며 사령관님이 그렇게 기뻐하시는 건 처음봤어요. 그분은 바보가 아녜요. 거짓말을 하실분도 아니구요. 어제 밤, 제게 당신을 돌볼것을 명령하실때 물어봤단 말이예요. 누구를 데려오시는 거냐구요."

존은 그녀의 이야기를 무시할 수 없었다. 몰리의 목소리는 절박할 지경이었다.

"과거, 당신이 사령관님의 목숨을 구해줬었다고. 분명 그렇게 말씀하셨다구요! 당신은 아무것도 몰라요. 정말, 아무것도,"

어딘지 격양된 그녀는 갑자기 얼굴을 두 손으로 가렸고, 급히 몸을 돌렸다. 숨을 들이마시는 소리에 물기가 묻어나는 걸, 존은 명백히 깨달았다. 그리고 몰리는 다급히 사무실에서 달아났다.

 

* * *

 

 

아마도 사랑하고 있는거겠지. 꽤나 오랫동안. 그녀는 참 좋은 사람 같았다. 하지만, 그 남자는 아니었다. 겨우 세 번 봤을 뿐이지만 존은 알 수 있었다. 그는 위험한 종류의 사람이었다. 포근함이라거나, 따뜻함을 기대하는 건 무리일것이다. 그는 마음으로 후퍼 하사를 진심으로 안타까워했다.

그리고 문득 그녀의 말을 떠올렸다.

\- 과거, 당신이 사령관님의 목숨을 구해줬었다고. 분명 그렇게 말씀하셨다구요

그럴리가. 자신은 홈즈 사령관의 얼굴을 사진을 통해 알고 있었을 뿐이지, 만난적은 없었다. 단 한번도. 게다가 공국군의 목숨을 살려준적도 없었다. 그는 기회가 닿으면 즉시 방아쇠를 당겼다. 적진에서 공국군을 만났는데, 그것도 사령관을 만났는데 죽이길 망설이는 군인이 어디있단 말인가. 존은 고개를 저었다. 그녀는 뭔가 잘못알고 있는것이다. 그런 일은 정말 단 한 번도...

아니, 잠깐.

존은 미간을 찌푸렸다. 한 번 있었다. 하지만 아니다.

그는 찰랑이는 물소리와, 옅은 포연내음, 피비린내, 그리고 심각한 부상을 입었던 한 사병을 떠올렸다. 진흙과 파편으로 엉망이 되었던 남자는 색바랜 녹색 보병 옷을 입고있었다. 절대로 그가 아니었다. 그는 조금 더 기억의 바닥을 짚었다. 고통스러워하던, 하지만 명백히 침착하던 목소리. 그의 명패. K... K... 존은 눈을 번쩍 열었다. 캘러한! 맞다. 그 남자는 캘러한 일병이었다. 뭉툭하던 코끝이 인상적인, 침착한 분위기의 남자. 존은 고개를 끄덕였다. 그럼 절대 아니다. 자신이 도움을 준 공국군은 캘러한이 처음이자 마지막이었으니까.

어둠속에서 그는 등을 받친 배게에 상체를 파묻었다. 아무래도 홈즈 사령관은 모종의 이유로 그녀에게 거짓말을 한 것 같고, 자신을 살려둔데는 분명 다른 이유가 있을것이었다. 존은 정신을 바짝 차리기로 결심했다.

시간은 흘러흘러 저녁이었다. 그는 침대 옆에서 차게 식은 스프 그릇을 흘긋 바라봤다. 반밖에 먹지 않았으니 몰리가 오지 않는다고 해도 당장 굶은 염려는 없었다. 시선을 들어 어두워진 천장을 바라본다. 어제까지만 해도 수용소의 차가운 바닥에서 죽기를 바라고 있었는데... 그는 쓰게 웃었다. 저 남자가 자신을 멋대로 뒤흔들어놨다. 빌어먹을 자식. 하지만 모든게 바뀐 건 아니었다. 존은 여전히 죽는걸 두려워하지 않았으니까. 그는 그저 사령관이 자신에게 던져준 의문 부호들에 호기심을 갖고 있을 뿐이었다. 그리고 사령관을 죽이고 모리어티를 암살해 이 전쟁을 끝낼 기회가 올지도 모른다. 그 생각을 이으며 마음 한 구석 어딘가가 불편하게 느껴지는 것을, 존은 무시하려 애썼다.

후퍼 하사는 뭔가 잘못 알고 있는게 분명해.

존은 쿠션속에 몸을 깊이 묻었다. 그 순간이었다. 기름을 칠하지 않은 듯한 소리가 길게 들려왔다. 그의 시선이 소리가 나는 방향을 향했다. 그리고 존은 몸을 딱딱하게 굳혔다.

\- 이 곳은 사령관님의 개인실이고 다른 사람의 출입이 엄격히 제한되어 있어요.

후퍼 하사. 당신이 잘못 알고 있는 정보가 꽤 많은 것 같군요. 방 안쪽의 책장이 오른편 안쪽 지지대를 기준으로 반바퀴 돌았고, 그 안에서 금발 머리를 한 험악한 인상의 남자가 들어왔기 때문이다. 그의 손에 들린 장총을 본 순간, 존은 어금니를 꾹 물었다. 아무래도 오래 살긴 틀린 것 같다는 생각이 머리 한 편을 스치고 지나갔다.


	6. Chapter 6

처음 보는 얼굴. 이마를 덮은 금발은 흐트러져 있었고, 어둠속에서 깊은 그늘을 드리운 채 존을 향하고 있었다. 남자는 천천히 침대로 다가왔다. 존은 긴장했지만 두렵지는 않았다. 어느 한 편으로는 저 남자가 총을 효율적으로 사용해주었으면 좋겠다고 생각하는 자신도 있었다. 이왕이면 한 발로 급소를 노려준다면.

침대 근처까지 다가온 남자는 들고 있는 총을 내리지 않은 채 존을 응시했고, 존 역시 그를 마주했다. 차가운 바깥 내음. 그리고 함께 비릿한 피냄새가 밀려왔다. 미간을 찌푸렸다. 사람을 죽이고 온 것인가.

"누구지?"

예상대로 대답이 없자, 존은 쓰게 웃었다. 처음부터 대답은 바라지도 않았다. 그저 남자의 목적이 궁금했을 뿐이었다. 사령관의 개인실로 통하는 비밀통로로 총을 들고 들어온 남자. 결코 바람직한 쪽으로는 상상되지 않는다. 그는 홈즈의 목숨을 노린 사람일수도 있다. 때문에 존은 딱딱한 목소리로 그에게 다시 질문했다.

"여기가 어딘지는 알고 온건가?"

피에 젖어 엉망이 된 긴 손이 들어올려졌고, 스스로의 얼굴을 잡았을 때 존은 눈썹을 모았다. 지금 뭐하는 거지? 라는 생각을 채 다 잇기도 전에 푸른 눈동자가 커다랗게 뜨였다. 남자의 손가락은 코에 붙은 콧수염을 떼어내고 뭉툭한 코를 잡아 뜯었다. 핏자욱이 남지 않은 날렵한 콧대를 마주한 순간 존은 저도 모르게 그의 이름을 부르고 말았다.

"...홈즈 사령관?"

대답은 조금 느리게 흘러나왔다.

"몰랐군."

차분한 목소리. 남자는 표정은 어둠에 반즘 가려져 잘 보이지 않았다.

"수갑에 묶여 있는데다가, 무기 하나 없으면서도 그런 태도라..."

홈즈는 옅은 웃음 소리를 흘렸다. 남자는 어딘지 지친듯한 느낌이었다.

"그래, 그래야 당신답지."

존은 잠시 침묵을 지켰고, 다시 흘러나오는 피내음에 미간을 구겼다. 대체 이 남자는 뭐하는 사람인가. 수용소에 나타나 죽을뻔한 자신을 구하고, 고문실에서 기묘한 짓을 하고, 느닷없이 자신의 침실로 끌고 들어가는 것도 모자라 이젠 다른 사람의 피냄새를 묻힌채 난입한다. 그것도 변장한 채. 그제서야 존은 자신의 눈이 어둠에 익숙해져 홈즈의 복장을 자세히 살필 수 있게 되었다는 걸 깨달았다. 엉망 진창이 된 낡은 공국 보병의 군복. 전혀 다른 사람의 명찰. 익숙해지지 않는 금발머리... 순간 무언가가 머릿속을 치고 지나가, 존은 남자를 다시 한 번 바라봤다. 믿을 수 없는 가설에 그의 입술은 여러번 뻐끔거렸다.

"설마, 당신."

어둠속의 얼굴은 완벽한 무표정이었다.

"캘러한. 당신이었어?!"

그제서야 입술 한 쪽이 조용히 끌어올려졌다. 부정하지 않는 리액션에 존은 기막히단 표정을 지었다.

"맙소사. 당신 제정신이 아니군. 왜 그날 거기 있었던거지?"

셜록은 남자의 푸른 눈동자를 가만히 응시했다. 곧고 단단한, 군인의 눈동자. 하지만 그 이면의 따스함을 한 번 본 이후 단 하루도 그것을 잊은 적이 없었다.

모리어티의 쿠테타가 일어나고, 그의 처음 직급은 대령이었다. 그건 셜록의 요청이기도 했다. 남자는 지나치게 높은 지위는 원하지 않았고, 자신의 행동 반경이 사무실 안쪽으로 좁혀드는것도 좋아하지 않았다. 그는 대령이었지만 준장급 위의 사람들 중 그 누구도 셜록에게 이러쿵저러쿵 말하지 못했다. 말해봤자 돌아오는 건 오금이 저릴정도의 신상털기 뿐이었으니까.

제임스 모리어티는 셜록을 좋아했다. 그는 셜록이 멋대로 구는걸 대부분 방관했다. 남자는 이내 전쟁의 매력에 빠져들었고 그 안에서 자신의 연구를 이어나가며 환희에 빠졌다. 인간의 본성, 탄피에 의해 생긴 상처의 모양, 부패 정도, 시간에 따른 변화, 포격의 공포를 겪은 사람들의 외상 후 스트레스- 그곳은 거대한 실험실이었다. 게다가 완벽한 실험체도 제공했다. 수천명의 신체 건강한 남자들이 셜록의 손가락 끝에 매달려 있었다.

남자는 자신의 실험을 진행하며 차근차근 전쟁에서 승리를 쌓아갔고, 본인이 원하던 원치않던 진급도 함께 했다. 그리고, 지금으로부터 3년 전- 그가 막 중장이 된지 얼마 되지 않았을 때 그 일이 생겼다.

남자는 대령이었을때 멋대로 전장을 휩쓸고 다니며 정보를 캐고 다니던 버릇을 버리지 못한채였다. 몰리는 한참후에야 그것을 깨닫고 셜록을 뜯어말렸지만 그는 눈 하나 깜짝하지 않았다. 다만 잔소리는 귀찮았다. 그는 변장을 시작했다. 그 누구도 알아볼 수 없는 완벽한 변장을. 남자는 (자신이 만든) '홈즈 사령관의 특별 출입증'을 소지한 채 전장의 구석진곳까지 휩쓸고 돌아다녔다. 어느날은 운전병이었고, 때로는 통신병이기도 했다. 가끔은 보병으로도 나타났다. 까만머리, 금발머리, 갈색머리- 남자의 재주는 무궁무진했다. 그 누구도 셜록을 알아보지 못했다. 그는 그것이 즐거웠다.

서늘했던 가을날 새볔녘, 셜록은 인근 지역을 탐색하기 위해 멋대로 변장을 한 채 자신의 막사를 빠져나갔다. 셜록 홈즈의 서명이 들어간 명령서를 내밀자 감시병들은 의심없이 그를 인근으로 나갈 수 있게 보내주었다. 감시장비는 충분했지만 그는 직접 보는 것을 선호했다. 이런 일은 늘 있는 종류였고, 그는 능숙하게 인근을 탐색하곤 했다.  
  
주둔지로부터 호숫가까지는 30분 정도 걸어야 했다. 그는 우거진 숲속으로 들어섰고, 공기중에서 습기 내음을 맡았다. 그는 주변에 사람이 없을거라 생각했다. 전쟁으로 망가진 인근 지역에는 어차피 살고 있는 사람도 없었지만, 이 부근은 꽤나 고약한 소문이 떠돌고 있었기 때문이었다. 그는 호수 인근에 도착하자 습기로 인해 묽어진 토양을 손으로 떠냈고, 눅눅한 진흙을 얼굴과 손, 낡은 군복에 발랐다. 이걸로 위장은 족할것이다. 그는 일어섰다.  
  
호숫가 근방은 2달전 격렬한 접전이 벌어졌던 곳이었고, 공국군도, 연합군도 더 이상 접근하지 않은 회색지대가 되어 있었다. 최근 내린비로 호숫물은 불어나 있었다. 숲 인근에 서서 주변을 조용히 둘러본다. 예상대로 인적은 아예 없었다. 호수 건너편은 어떨지 가봐야 알겠지만 크게 상황이 다르지 않을거라 생각했다. 셜록은 호숫가로 다가가 차가운 물에 손을 넣어 샘플을 체취했다. 뚜껑을 잠그며 주변을 둘러본다. 우거진 나무숲과 덤불들이 을씨년스럽게 자리하고 있었다.  
  
너무나 많은 숫자가 죽어나간 이 지역은 한동안 표토의 색상이 검붉게 보일 정도로 인명피해가 심했고, 호수의 물도 사용할 수 없을 정도로 부패된 적이 있었다. 밤이되면 유령이 돌아다닌다는 소문도 (늘 그렇지만 말이다) 심심찮게 돌아다녔다. 그는 사람들의 빈틈을 노린것이다. 이 곳에는 사람도, 트랩도 없다. 연합군도 접근하지 않을테지만, 공국군은 접근하게 될 것이다. 호수 너머 산악 지역만 넘어가면 연합군의 중규모 부대 주둔지가 있기 때문이었다. 해당 부대가 이 쪽으로 옮겨온지는 채 이틀이 지나지 않았다. 이 사실은 아무도 모르고 있다.  
  
나만 빼면 말이지.  
  
셜록은 속으로 웃었다.

그는 체취한 샘플 몇개를 품속에 넣었고, 호수 건너편으로 가기 위해 움직이기 시작했다. 5분쯤 걸었을 무렵 사람이 지나다닌 흔적을 발견했다. 2일전에는 보지못한 것이었고, 생각과는 다른 방향으로 진행되는 일에 셜록은 언짢음을 느꼈다. 주변을 둘러보려는데 산에서 내려온 바람이 호수면을 타고 강하게 불어오기 시작했다. 까만 머리카락이 뒤엉켰고 작은 이파리가 따갑게 얼굴을 때리고 스쳐지나갔다. 그리고, 뒷편에서 무언가 비정상적인- '탁' 하는 소리를 들었다. 여성의 주먹보다 조금 작은 크기. 철제 주물. 450g 전후.  
  
빌어먹을. 도대체 저게 어디서?!  
  
셜록은 전속력으로 소리의 반대방향을 향해 달리기 시작했고, 인근의 나무 뒤로 몸을 날렸다. 거의 동시에 커다란 폭발음이 들렸다. 코트를 입고 오지 않은 것이 실수였다. 날카로운 파편이 다리와 팔을 스쳐지나갔고, 남자는 몸을 웅크려 고통스런 신음을 삼켰다. 폭발음이 가시고 나서의 기묘한 정적속에 그는 낮게 숨을 골랐다. 최대한 신경을 바싹 세워 주변에 누군가가 있는지 눈치채기 위해 애썼다. 하지만 아무리 생각해도 그건 자신을 겨눈 것이라 부르기 힘든 종류의 것이었다. 수류탄은 뒤에서 떨어졌고, 바람은 셜록의 맞은편에서 강하게 불어왔으니까. 수류탄을 던지는 것보단 총을 쏘는 쪽이 더 합리적이었다. 그는 여전히 몸을 낮춘 채 빠르게 머리를 굴렸다. 상대가 바보거나, 아니면-  
  
오, 젠장.  
  
2개월 전의 접전지역. 불발수류탄이 없을리가 없었다. 나무에 걸쳐진 것이 강한 바람에 떨어지며 충격을 받고.  
  
BOOM!

여전히 주변엔 인적이 느껴지지 않았기 때문에 셜록은 천천히 몸을 일으켜 앉았다. 운이 없군. 오른쪽 팔꿈치의 자상은 견딜만 했지만, 허벅지 바깥쪽의 상처는 꽤 깊었다. 출혈이 심했기 때문에 셜록은 어쩔 수 없이 군복 안쪽의 흰 셔츠를 벗어 상처를 감쌌다. 추위로 몸이 떨려왔다. 단단히 감싼 상처에서 올라오는 끔찍한 아픔에 그는 어금니를 꽉 즈려 물었다. 최근 몇년간은 거의 다친적이 없었는데. 주변을 둘러본다. 서서히 아침이 밝아오기 시작했다. 그는 몸을 일으키기 위해 애썼다. 비틀거리는 몸을 지탱해줄 무언가가 필요했다. 셜록은 폭발이 일어난 나무쪽으로 다가갔다. 조각난 긴 나뭇가지가 있기를 바라면서. 거의 반파된 큰 나무는 주변을 검게 그을린채 연기를 흘리고 있었다. 다리를 묶은 흰 셔츠가 금새 피로 물들었다. 지혈제가 필요해. 머릿속에서 붉은 신호가 켜졌다. 이 다리로 막사까지 되돌아가는데는 적어도 45분 이상이 걸린다. 지금의 실혈률을 보면 위험한 상황이군. 셜록은 절뚝이며 근처 수풀을 뒤적였다. 서서히 밝아져오는 주변에 시야도 넓어졌다. 점점 숨이 가빠져와 그는 잠시 허리를 짚고 몸을 폈다. 그리고 옅은 눈동자를 크게 열었다.

"그대로 멈춰."  
  
자신의 신경이 얼마나 엉망이 되어 있었는지 절감하는 순간이었다. 양 손으로 안정감있게 권총을 쥔 채 다가오는 남자는 키가 작고 단단해보이는 인상이었다. 차분한 음성. 철모를 쓰지 않은 걸 보니 매복도 아니고 정찰도 아니었을 것이다. 연합군 대령의 군복을 입은 남자의 왼쪽 팔에는 십자 완장이 매여있었다. 셜록은 입가 한쪽을 끌어올렸다. 빌어먹을 상황이군. 잘못하면 군의관에게 살해당할 판이다. 중상을 입은 채 말이지.

셜록은 두 손을 들었다. 몸이 잠시 비틀거렸지만 그는 의연하게 서 있었다. 어차피 처음 전쟁에 참여하면서 죽지 않기를 바란건 아니었다. 언젠가 죽겠지. 하고 생각했었다. 그게 오늘이 된다면? 별로 상관없다. 그건 그것대로 어쩔 수 없을 것이다. 그는 반드시 해야하만 하는 일도 없었고, 두고 떠나면 안되는 사람도 없었다. 때문에 셜록은 말 없이 남자의 행동을 기다렸다. 그리고 생각보다 눈 앞의 군의관이 시간을 끈다는데 신경이 미쳤을 때, 총구가 천천히 내려갔다.

"부상 입었군."  
"...당신이 알바는 아니죠."

상대방이 대위라는 점을 생각하며 셜록이 대답했다. 그의 현재 계급은 (위장이지만) 일병이었다.

"불발탄?"

여전히 권총을 손에 든 채 그가 질문했고, 셜록은 고개를 끄덕였다. 남자의 질문이 이어졌다.

"못 걷겠지?"

회색 시선이 들려 군의관을 응시한다. 조롱이 아니었다. 그의 목소리에는 옅은 걱정이 묻어있었다. 부목도, 지지대로 없이 무리하게 서 있는 자세를 유지하는 바람에 묶어둔 흰 셔츠에는 울컥울컥 피가 스며들고 있었다. 옅은 어지러움이 느껴진다. 셜록은 생각했다. 이 남자의 총에 안 죽는다면 실혈로 죽겠군. 그와 동시에 남자가 허리춤에 권총을 끼워넣고 메고 있던 작은 가방속에서 붕대와 의료 키트를 꺼내기 시작했다.

"앉아."

셜록은 남자를 가만히 바라봤다. 뭔가, 매우 이질적인 일이 벌어지려는 것 같았다.

"절 고쳐주고 죽이려는 겁니까?"

존은 바람빠지는 것 같은 웃음 소리를 냈고, 그의 팔을 이끌어 인근 바위위에 앉혔다. 셜록의 눈가가 찌푸려졌다.

"탈영했지?"

존은 그의 바지 옆부분을 가위로 자르기 시작했다. 셜록은 대답하지 않았다. 오, 그래서 치료해주는 거로군. 탈영병이니까. 들켜도 별로 상관없겠지. 어차피 부대로 귀환하지 못하는 병사라면 정보가 새어나가도 상관없을 것이다. 그는 파편으로 찢겨진 하의를 조심스레 열었고, 엉망으로 찢어진 피부위에 소독약을 뿌렸다. 진흙으로 뒤덮힌 얼굴이 일그러졌다. 옅은 신음이 새어나오자 그는 웃었다.

"용캐도 버티고 서 있었군. 그래서 자네, 어디로 가려고?"

잠시 생각한 셜록이 대답했다.

"집으로 가야죠."

그는 물론 집으로 갈 것이다. 그의 집은 사령관 막사였으니까. 혹은 런던의 총관이거나.

"어디에 있나? 남동부로는 못 돌아갈텐데."  
"어떻게든 갈 수 있을 겁니다."  
"부상당한 상태이니 북부로 들어가도 자넬 징집하려 들지는 않을거야."

군의관은 핀셋으로 그의 환부 안쪽을 살피기 시작했다. 완벽하게 주변이 밝아진게 아니었기 때문에 그는 눈을 가늘게 떴고, 사과의 말을 전했다.

"상처 안 쪽을 봐야해. 아플거야."

이를 악 무는것과 동시에 끔찍한 통증이 밀려왔다. 그는 환부 안쪽에 들어간 남은 파편을 찾고 있었다. 생살을 뚫고 들어가는 소독된 핀셋의 섬뜩한 감각에 셜록의 이마에는 식은땀이 맺히기 시작했다.

"조금만 더 참아, 다 됐어."

짧고 빠르게 중얼거린 그는 환부 아래쪽으로 점차 손을 내렸고, 산채로 피부가 뜯어지는 듯한 느낌에 진저리치던 셜록은 그가 다시 소독약을 붓고 약을 뿌리는 것을 느끼며 겨우 몸에서 힘을 풀었다. 등이 온통 땀에 젖어 있었다.

"잘 참는군."

새파란 눈동자가 잠시 위를 향했고, 그는 웃어보였다.

"왜 탈영했지? 가족이 보고 싶어서?"

가장 평범하고, 연합군에게 공감을 이끌어 낼 수 있는 주제 목록을 뒤진 셜록은 첫번째로 떠오른 항목을 읊어주었다.

"전 모리어티의 일에 공감할 수 없었으니까요."

존은 잠시 그를 바라봤고, 단단히 붕대를 둘러주기 시작했다. 직전에 놓아준 주사는 명백히 실혈을 막기위한 약물이었을 것이다. 그는 단단히 상처를 고정시켜주었고, 팔에 입은 자상도 확실히 치료해주었다. 그리고는 근처의 풀숲으로 걸어가 길고 단단한 나무 막대기를 주워왔다.

"내가 해 줄수 있는 일은 여기까지야, 캘러한 일병."

셜록은 막대기를 받으며 일어섰다. 점차 밝아오는 아침 햇살에 남자의 얼굴이 점차 확실히 들어왔다. 동글고, 선한 얼굴. 그리고 깊은 빛의 파란 눈동자. 시선을 내리자 푸른 군복의 상의에 붙은 명찰이 보였다.

WATSON. J

"고맙습니다, 왓슨 대위님."  
"참고로, 저 산을 넘진 말게, 자네가 탈영병이라도 해도 지금은 공국 군복을 입고 있고, 저 너머로 오면 연합군 대대를 몇개나 만나게 될테니 말이야."

이미 알고 있는 사실이었지만 셜록은 눈을 동그랗게 떠 주었다. 모르는 척 해야했다.

"오, 그런가요?"  
"그래, 소리소문 없이 오느라 정말 고생했지. 그러니 저기 오른쪽 계곡으로해서 북동쪽으로 건너가. 거기 작은 마을이 있어. 그 사람들이라면 자네에게 호의를 베풀어줄거야. 아니면..."

존은 진흙과 흙먼지와 폭발로 인한 검댕을 온통 뒤집어 쓴 젊은 남자를 가만히 바라봤다. 의연한 척 하고 있지만 분명 겁에 질렸을 것이다. 4년간 적으로만 상대한 연합군이 눈 앞에 있으니 편할리가 없겠지. 그는 잠깐 고민하고 말을 이었다.

"내 부대까지 가는데 30분이 걸려. 자네에게 연합군 군복을 줄테니 그걸 입고..."  
"아닙니다. 그러다 발각되면 대위님도 위험해집니다."

셜록 스스로는 깨닫지 못했지만, 그는 존에게 진심으로 미소지어 보였다. 아마 이 작은 남자는 모를 것이다. 본인이 얼마나 애틋한 표정을 짓고 있는지를. 존은 입술을 잘근잘근 깨물며 셜록의 다리를 바라봤고, 씁쓸한 표정을 지은 채 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 가방속을 더 뒤졌다. 비닐에 싸인 전투식량이었다. 그것을 셜록의 헤어지고 엉망이 된 상의 주머니 속에 꾹 쑤셔넣었다.

"전 괜찮습니다."

그건 사실이었다. 셜록에겐 풍족한 물자가 있었으니까. 플러스도 그를 말리고자 한건, 연합군의 부족한 물자사정을 알고 있었기 때문이었다. 자신이 변장한채 숨어들어 알아낸 연합군의 사정은 썩 좋지 않았다. 그들은 하루에 세 끼를 챙기지 못했다. 잘 챙겨야 두 끼였다. 그는 주머니속에 불룩하게 들어간 그것을 잡아 뽑으려 했다. 그의 길고 가는 손을 군의관이 붙들었다.

"갈 길이 멀거야. 필요할걸세."

회색 시선이 선량한 눈동자에 닿았다. 따뜻한 손이었다. 남자의 체온이 느껴진 순간, 그는 살면서 단 한 번도 느끼지 못했던 자신의 심장 박동을 깨달았다. 이상한 감각이었다.

그 강렬했던 기억은 그렇게 끝났다. 셜록은 이내 남자와 헤어졌다. 부대로 복귀하며 그는 왓슨이라는 이름의 군의관을 잊지 않으려 무던히 노력했다. 그건 미묘한 경험이었다. 자신은 마음만 먹으면 간단히 훑어본것 만으로도 선명히 기억해낼 수 있었으니까. 하지만 그 남자는 달랐다. 손에 잡힐 듯, 잡히지 않는 이상한 감각이 그 군의관에 대한 기억 주변을 배회했다. 딥 블루의 눈동자, 깊이 패인 주름, 짧게 잘린 더티 블론드, 그리고 얇은 입술...

뭉툭한 나뭇 가지에 체중을 의지해 걸으며 셜록은 생각을 정리했다.

자신은 명백히 독특한 경험을 했으며, 특별한 사람을 만났다는데 동의했다. 하지만 이 곳은 전쟁터였다. 언제 죽어도 이상하지 않은 곳. 게다가 저 남자는 연합군 군의관 대위다.

막사로 되돌아가며 셜록은 작은 군의관의 얼굴을 끊임없이 반추했고, 씁쓸하게 결론지었다.

저 남자는 두 번 다시 만날 수 없다. 하지만, 평생 잊지는 못할것이다.


	7. Chapter 7

덜컹-하는 소리에 생각에 잠겨있던 존의 시선이 들렸다. 서 있던 남자는 잠시 비틀거렸지만, 근처의 테이블을 꾹 붙들었다. 어딘가 이상했다. 존의 비강에 예의 그 피비린내가 다시 밀려들어왔다. 그제서야 어딘가 안 좋은 예감이 들기 시작했다. 그리고 그의 시선에 검은 얼룩이 들어왔다.

"...맙소사, 당신..."

낮은 신음소리와 함께 남자의 미간이 일그러졌다. 어둠속에 묻혀있던 녹색 군복의 상의는 검은 얼룩이 점차 빠르게 번져가고 있었다. 출혈이다. 생각이 미치는 것과 동시에 존은 거의 무의식적으로 침대 뒤의 버튼을 주먹으로 내리쳤다.

"젠장할! 의무실에 안 가고 뭐하는거야! 죽고 싶어?!"  
"...갈 수 없어. 내부 염탐이었거든."

남자는 빈정대며 웃었지만 통증이 심했는지 존이 앉아있는 침대에 쓰러지듯 몸을 기대어 숨을 골랐다. 진한 피내음이 몰려왔다. 동시에 그의 체취도. 존은 급히 덮고 있던 시트를 걷어 남자의 환부에 갖다 댔다. 꽉 누르자 흰 얼굴이 일그러졌다.

"누워, 젠장. 잠깐 있어봐. 이 빌어먹을 수갑!"

존은 손목을 결박한 물건에 짜증을 내며 힘겹게 시트를 잡아 들었고, 셜록을 눕혔다. 도저히 이 상태로는 남자의 상태를 체크할 수 없었다. 그는 손이 닿는 범위 내에서 최대한 팔을 뻗어 환부를 눌렀다.

"어디야. 어딜 뭘로 다친거야?!"  
"상박. 장기 손상은 없어. 그저 출혈이..."  
"실례합니다!"

급한 목소리가 문 건너편에서 들렸고, 벌컥 열린 문 너머 몰리가 나타났다. 한밤중이었기 때문에 그녀는 가벼운 셔츠에 바지 차림이었고, 이내 어둠속에 퍼져가는 피내음을 눈치챘다. 동시에 침대위에 쓰러진 셜록의 모습도. 그녀는 거의 달리듯 다가와 홈즈의 상태를 확인했다.

"이게 무슨..."

이윽고 몰리는 상황을 파악한 듯, 이를 악 물었다.

"그렇게 조심하시라고 했는데!"  
"당장 수건이랑 키트 가져와요!"

수갑에 묶인채 존이 외쳤다. 몰리는 공황상태였지만 황급히 정신을 차리고 방문을 열어 사무실로 달려 들어갔다. 그녀는 거의 5초도 안되어 돌아왔다. 부들부들 떨리는 손으로 응급 키트를 연다. 날선 가위를 잡아 든 그녀의 손은 사시나무 떨리듯 떨고 있었다. 몰리는 피가 흘러나오는 상의를 잡고 그것을 자르려 했지만 정신없이 흔들리는 가위 끝은 제대로 옷감을 잘라내지 못하고 계속 걸렸다. 존은 빠른 속도로 번지는 핏자욱을 보며 소리쳤다.

"지금 뭐하는겁니까?! 당장 환부 열어요!"  
"오, 제발!!"

눈물이 가득한 얼굴로 몰리가 외쳤다.   
"나도! 나도 하려고 노력중이예요! 제발 조용히 해요!"

이제 그녀는 거의 온 몸을 떨고 있었다. 이대로는 안된다. 존은 입술을 꽉 물었고, 손을 내밀었다.

"이거 당장 풀어요."

몰리의 시선이 존을 마주하고, 이내 점점 희게 질려가는 사령관을 향했다. 남자는 정신을 잃어가고 있는 것 같았다. 그녀는 물막에 덮힌 눈으로 이내 고개를 끄덕이고는 급히 근처의 책상 서랍을 열었다. 달그락 거리는 소리와 함께 달려온 그녀는 존의 결박을 재빨리 풀어주었다. 손목의 얼얼함 따위 머리에 들어오지도 않았다. 존은 급히 침대 옆으로 내려가 남자의 상의를 벗겼고, 변장을 위해 옷을 여러겹 껴입었다는 걸 발견했다. 실혈량은 생각보다 심각하지 않았다. 그나마 껴입은 옷이 환부를 압박하고 있어 다행이었다. 존은 옷을 벗겨내며 찢겨진 자욱을 체크했고, 그가 총상을 입었음을 직감했다. 부디 심각하지 않아야 하는데.

잘라내어진 옷이 바닥으로 한겹 두겹 떨어져나갔다. 까맣게 묻어난 탄흔의 뒷편으로 붉게 일어난 환부가 드러났다. 여전히 피를 토해내는 그곳을 체크하며 존은 근처의 스탠드를 켰고 몰리에게 조명을 밝게 할 것을 부탁했다. 그는 응급키트 속의 핀셋을 들었다.

  

* * *

 

  
"홈즈 사령관께서 모리어티를 왜 돕고 있는지 궁금하지 않아요?"

말없는 존을 응시하던 그녀가 씁쓸한 미소를 지었다.

"그분도 모리어티에게 구속되어 계신거예요. 마이크로프트 홈즈님도요. 두 분의 어머니께서 모리어티에게 잡혀 계시거든요."

그녀는 코를 훌쩍였다. 그리곤 머그컵에 담긴 보드카를 한모금 더 마셨다.

"마이크로프트 홈즈님은 지금 프랑스에 계세요. 좀처럼 영국으로 들어오지 못하시죠. 전쟁이 시작되고 7년 간, 힘들게 몇 번 이 쪽과 접촉을 시도하셨지만 모리어티에게 발각되었어요."

붉어진 얼굴로 그녀는 자조적인 미소를 지었다. 무언가 안 좋은 일이 많았던 것 같다.

"저는 그 분이 개인적으로 사령관님게 어떤 말을 전하려 하셨는지까지는 몰라요. 다만, 두 분의 어머님을 영국에서 빼내고 싶어하셨고, 홈즈 사령관님도 함께 도망치기 바라시는 것 같았어요. 하지만 사령관님은 그렇게 하지 않으셨어요. 처음엔 정말 이상했죠. 작정하면 도망가실 수 있지 않을까 싶었거든요. 하지만 나중에서야 두 분의 어머님께서 모리어티와 함께 계시다는 걸 알고 이해하게 되었어요."

보드카가 반쯤 남은 병을 들어 그녀는 자신의 잔에 전부 따랐다.

"두 분 모두 어머님의 안위를 위해 이 일을 시작하셨어요. 그러니 쉽게 움직이실 수 없었을거예요."

40도의 술을 홀짝거리는 여성 앞에서 존은 착잡한 얼굴로 자신의 물잔을 바라보고 있었다. 그는 술을 마실 수 없었다. 다쳤으니까. 하지만 왠지 마시고 싶은 기분이었다. 저 오만한 남자가, 모든것을 자신의 아래로 내려다보는 것 같은 저 남자가 왜 여기 있어야 했는지 들은 순간 가슴 한 쪽이 욱신거렸기 때문이다.

"모리어티의 감시망은 상상 이상이었어요. 그 사람은 지금 이탈리아에 있지만, 그 보고가 사실인지 아닌지는 아무도 몰라요. 오직 본인과 모런 대령만 알고 있죠."

모런 대령. 그는 그 이름을 알고 있었다. 세바스찬 모런. 연합군에게는 공포와 비슷한 느낌으로 받아들여지는 사람이었다.

"사령관님의 행적은 늘 모리어티에게 보고 되었어요. 철저히 감시 당하셨죠. 그래서 종종 이렇게 변장하시고 총관 내부나 사령부 기밀을 알아내기 위해 다니시곤 했어요. 어머니에 대한 정보나, 마이크로프트님에 대한 내용, 자신에 대한 보고 등을 찾아보시는 것 같았어요."

그녀는 자신의 컵을 가만히 문질렀다.

"왜 제가 당신을 처음 만났던 날 두 분 사이를 오해했는지, 이제는 이해하시나요?"

붉어진 시선으로 몰리가 중얼거렸다. 슬픔, 괴로움, 처연함, 포기. 많은 것이 뒤섞인 눈이었다. 존은 입을 뗄 수 없었다.

"사령관님께서 무려 총관에. 연합군 대위를. 그것도 개인실에 데려온 것을 모리어티가 알게 되면 어떤일이 벌어질지 생각할 수 있어요? 이 분이 지키려 했던 것이 단숨에 없어질지도 몰라요. 더 심한 협박과 감시를 받게 되실지도 몰라요. 그런데도 사령관님은 당신을 구해내려고 그 모든 걸 감내하셨어요. 기쁜 얼굴로요. 전..."

그녀는 자신의 눈가를 두 손으로 꾹 눌렀다. 이어져나온 목소리는 형편없이 떨리고 있었다.

"...전 그래서 당신이 너무 부러웠어요."

몰리는 무릎에 얼굴을 묻은 채 조금 울었다. 그리고 맹맹해진 목소리로 말을 이었다.

"미안해요 닥터 왓슨."  
"괜찮아요."

빨갛게 부은 눈을 부비며 말을 잇는다. 그녀는 허탈한 미소를 짓고 있었다.

"당신이 이해해주셨으면 좋겠어요. 왜 사령관님께서 당신을 여기로 데려오셨는지를요. 지금 전황이 좋지 않아요. 수용소에 그대로 두었다면 닥터는 100% 처형당했을거예요. 게다가 다른 수용소로의 이전도 여의치 않았어요. 영국 전체가 정신없거든요. 제네바 협약 같은거 여기선 아무도 지키지 않아요. 닥터가 군의관이었다는 사실이 밝혀졌대도 사령관님은 아무것도 하실 수 없었을 거예요. 다 보고 되었을테니까요. 그럼 모리어티는 당신을 빌미로 사령관님을 사지로 내몰았겠죠."  
몰리는 자신의 잔에 남은 보드카를 모두 마셨다. 점점 꼬이는 발음으로 그녀가 말을 이었다.

"외부에 어떻게 보이던 상관없어요. 사령관님은..."

몰리는 눈가를 부볐다.

"그 분은 좋은 분이세요."

 

* * *

 

 

\- 난 이런 말 하기 싫은데...

혼자서 40도 짜리 보드카 한 병을 다 비운 후 그녀가 했던 말이 머릿속에 맴돌았다.

\- 그래도 사령관님을 위해 한 마디만 할게요.

그녀는 사무실 문을 붙들고 조금 비틀거리며 그에게 이야기했다.

\- 그 분께 잘해줘요. 그래주세요.

점점 형편없어지는 발음으로 말하고, 몰리는 방을 떠났다.

그녀가 돌아간 후, 존은 가만히 남자의 침대곁에 앉아 있었다. 이제 그를 구속하는 것은 아무것도 없었다. 하지만 듣게 된 '사실'이 그를 구속하기 시작했다. 이런식으로 이 남자를 다시 만나게 될 거라고는 전혀 생각하지 못했다. 몰리의 이야기가 떠올랐다. 자신을 찾아내 기뻐했다는 이야기. 수용소에서 빼내기 위해 문서를 조작했다는 이야기. 밤새 한잠 안자고 기다리다 비밀 통로를 통해 몰래 빼냈다는 이야기.  
존은 입술을 꾹 다문 채 시선을 내리 깔았고, 한숨을 내쉬었다. 적어도 이 남자 곁에 있어서 목숨의 위협을 받지는 않을 것이다. 아직 의문스러운 것들이 남아있지만 물어보자. 그리고 어차피 자신은 여기서 빠져나갈수도 없었다. 총관의 경비는 다른 어떤곳보다도 삼엄했으니까. 존에겐 패스도 없었고 공국의 제복도 없었다. 그는 셜록의 가운을 입고 있을 뿐이었다. 그렇다고 사령관의 제복을 훔쳐입을 수는 없겠지. 단박에 들통날테니까. 존은 희미하게 웃었다.

그는 가운자락을 여미며 남자의 곁으로 가 누웠다. 갑작스레 외과수술을 해서 그런지 피로가 몰려왔다. 통증이 이는지 남자가 옅은 신음을 흘리며 몸을 뒤척였다. 존은 몸을 반쯤 일으켜 그의 상태를 확인했다. 붕대로 새어나오는 피는 없었다. 그는 남자의 맥박을 체크하기 위해 그의 턱 아래 손가락을 가져다 대었다. 거의 동시에 붉게 충혈된 시선이 서서히 열렸다.

"...일어났나?"

남자는 대답하지 않았다. 불투명한 회색 시선은 가만히 존을 응시했고, 붕대에 메이지 않은 팔을 들어 그의 얼굴을 부드럽게 잡았다. 존의 눈이 의아함에 열렸고, 예상조자 하지 못한 일에 휘말렸다. 갑작스레 잡아끄는 힘으로 바싹 다가선 남자의 얼굴 앞. 몸을 잡아빼려하자 따뜻한 무언가가 닿아왔다.

숨이 막혔다.

남자는 반쯤 뜬 눈으로 존을 바라봤고, 그것을 닫으며 좀 더 존의 입술에 파고 들었다. 심장이 미친듯이 뜀박질하기 시작했다. 순식간에 몰리의 오해가 머릿속을 치고 지나갔다.   
\- ....키, 키스 마크 같은거요.

부드럽고 축축한 홈즈의 입술이 존의 것을 쓸었다. 발끝까지 치닫는 오싹함에 절로 몸에 힘이 들어갔다. 남자를 밀어내려 가슴팍을 밀자 통증이 일었는지 낮은 신음소리가 새어나왔다. 존은 손에서 힘을 빼버리고 말았다. 그는 자신을 위해 목숨을 걸고 있는 남자를 괴롭힐 만큼 잔인하지 못했다.  
  
존이 그를 더 이상 거부하지 않는 것을 깨달았는지, 홈즈는 갑자기 존을 밀어 눕혔고, 그의 위로 몸을 덮었다. 이마위로 흘러내린 금발 머리가 스탠드의 노란 불빛에 반짝였다. 남자는 열에 들뜬 시선으로 존을 바라봤고, 다시 얼굴을 접근시켰다. 코가 맞닿고, 입술이 다가왔을때, 존은 그의 얼굴에 손을 대어 그를 조심스레 밀어내려했다. 남자의 얼굴은 뜨거웠다. 아마도 상처에서 오른 열 때문이리라.  
  
"홈즈 사령관, 그만 둬..."  
  
약한 거부의 말에 남자는 흐려진 시선을 그에게 맞췄고 말없이 그를 응시했다. 존이 다시 입을 열었다.  
  
"당신은 이제 자야해, 이제 그,"  
  
말을 채 잇기도 전에 남자의 뜨거운 입술이 맞닿았다. 뺨을 감싸안고 파고드는 그것에 존은 숨을 집어삼켰다. 옅은 거부감이 일어 그의 어깨에 손을 댔지만 단단히 감겨진 붕대 끝이 느껴져 그는 더 밀어내지 못했다. 게다가 그 눈.  
  
열에 들뜬, 어지러운 그 시선이 존의 마음에 파고들었다.  
  
왜 당신은 그런 표정을 짓는거지? 그 짧은 순간, 그의 눈동자에 뒤얽혀있던 감정들은 무수했다. 존은 그 안에서 고통과 슬픔을 읽었다. 자신이 본것이 맞는지 알 수 없었지만, 그는 그것이 아팠다. 상처입고 힘들어하는 남자를 위해 존은 어깨에 닿아있던 손을 시트위로 내렸다. 시선을 닫는다. 얼굴위로 닿아오는 남자의 뜨거운 호흡과 뺨을 감싸안은 손바닥의 체온, 그리고 남자로부터 쏟아지는 아득한 체취. 존은 레스트라드를 떠올렸다. 남자와 그의 입맞춤은 근본부터가 달랐다. 레스트라스는 친절하고 정중했지만 남자의 그것은 어딘가 알 수 없는 절박함이 묻어났다. 명백히 강압적인 색채를 띄고 있었지만 마치 매달리는 듯한 이중적인 감각에 존은 끝까지 남자를 거부하지 못했다.  
  
그래도 자신의 목숨을 구해준 남자가 아닌가. 그를 위해 많은 어려움을 겪고 있다. 이 정도는 양보해줘도 괜찮을지 모른다. 그는 머릿속으로 애써 이 상황을 납득하려 노력했다. 하지만 마음 한 구석에서는 열에 흔들리는 시선으로 존을 응시하던 아픈 눈동자가 깊숙히 박혀 있었다. 그는 천천히 팔을 올려 그의 등을 감싸 안았다. 그래야 할 것 같았다.


	8. Chapter 8

다음날 눈을 떴을 때 존은 남자가 옆 자리에 없다는 걸 깨달았다. 머릿속을 스치고 지나가는 지난 밤의 기억에 얼굴에 열이 몰리는 게 느껴졌다. 나쁜 기억은 아니다. 그렇다고 좋은 기억도 아니다. 존은 거의 매달리는 듯한 남자의 입맞춤을 애써 머릿속에서 지워냈다. 그건 그냥 헤프닝에 지나지 않을 것이다. 고통스런 부상과 열이 만들어낸 한 편의 희극. 존은 씁쓸하게 웃었고 마른 세수를 했다. 책상 위로 시선을 던진다. 아침 9시 13분이었다.

천천히 몸을 일으켰다. 푸른 가운이 어깨 아래로 흘려내려가있었다. 문득 생각보다 몸이 끈적하지 않다는데 생각이 미쳤다. 내가 며칠간 씻지못했지? 비록 군대안이었지만 그는 군의관이었고, 다른 누구보다 위생상태에 확실해야했기 때문에 늘 샤워를 하곤 했었다. 그게 안된다면 젖은 수건이라도. 그는 며칠간 전방에서 전투중이었고, 수용소로 끌려오는 오랜 여정동안 거의 죽어가고 있었다. 수용소의 고문실에서도 마찬가지였고. 그는 자신의 맨 몸을 더듬어보았고 미간을 구겼다. 뭐가 되든 알 수 없군. 생각난 김에 좀 씻고 싶은데... 포로 주제에 바라는게 많아졌다. 그는 씁쓸한 표정으로 침대에서 벗어났다. 일단 이 근처를 알아 둘 필요가 있었다.

몸을 일으키자 다리에 입었던 부상에 미간이 찌푸려졌다. 지난 밤에는 용케 아무것도 느끼지 못했었지. 아마 남자가 위험하다는 생각에 통증에 전혀 신경쓰지 못한 것 같았다. 그는 근처의 테이블과 벽을 짚으며 창가로 천천히 걸어갔다. 생각보다 걷는건 어렵지 않았다. 가려진 커튼틈을 살짝 벌려 바깥쪽을 내다 본 존은 눈을 동그랗게 열었다. 이 곳은 자신이 잘 아는 곳이었다. 런던 시내. 과거엔 행정과 관련된 부서에서 사용하던 건물이었다. 이 곳을 총관으로 사용한다는 말은 들었었지만 실제로 보게되니 자신이 어디있는지 새삼 실감하게 되었다.

그는 분명 자신이 런던 외곽의 수용소에 있었다는 걸 알고 있었다. 이 남자는 총관 건물 내 비밀통로를 통해 이 곳에서 빠져나간거고, 수용소까지 밤새 이동한 것이다. 이 곳에서 수용소까지는 어림잡아도 20km이상 떨어져 있었다. 남자는 물론 차로 이동했겠지만 몰리의 이야기 -사령관은 감시 당하는 중이다- 를 떠올리자 그것도 수월하지 않았을것임에 생각이 미쳤다.

존은 총관 앞마당에 넓게 정리된 정원과 그 뒷편의 운동장에 수많은 공국 군인들이 도열해 있는 것을 보고 목울대를 울렸다. 그랬다. 이 곳은 영국 내 공국 주둔지의 심장부였다.

문득 홈즈 사령관의 거취가 궁금해진 그는 천천히 다리를 움직여 방 안쪽에 연결된 문까지 걸어갔다. 지난 밤 몰리는 이 문을 통해 연결된 사무실로 들어가 응급 키트를 가져왔었지. 근데 이 곳으로 들어가도 되나? 그는 가만히 문 밖의 소리에 집중했다. 아무것도 들리지 않았다. 존은 자신이 언제까지 결박에서 풀린 채 지낼 수 있을지 알 수 없었다. 남자가 변덕을 부린다면 당장 지금이라도 다시 침대에 묶여 지낼 수 밖에 없을것이다.

존은 문을 열지 말지에 대해 고민했다. 만약 남자가 사무실에 없다면 자신이 도망갈 수 있는 최적의 루트를 찾아낼 수 있게 될런지도 몰랐다. 더불어 위장할 수 있는 옷이나 무기를 구할 수 있을지도. 존은 남자가 사용했던 비밀 통로를 떠올렸고, 절뚝이며 책장으로 다가갔다. 손으로 잡아당겨 보았지만 꿈쩍도 하지 않았다. 그는 반대로 그것을 밀어보았다. 벽 근처에 버튼이나 레버가 있을까 싶어 찾아보았지만 그도 없었다. 존은 옅게 한숨쉬었다. 그렇게 쉽게 발견되면 '비밀' 통로가 아니겠지. 그는 책장을 여는 건 포기하고 사무실로 가기로 결심했다. 어떻게든 인근 상황을 파악해야 했다.

다리를 끌며 문으로 다가가는 내내 떠다니는 홈즈 사령관의 체취가 달라붙었다. 아마 이 가운에도 묻어있겠지. 그는 지난 밤 남자가 열에 취해 자신에게 한 그 기이한 행동에 대해서는 함구하기로 했다. 착각이었을 것이다. 연인이나, 뭐- 그 비슷한 종류로.

그는 다시 문 앞에 섰고 잠시 숨죽인 채 바깥의 소리를 들으려 애썼다. 아무것도 들리지 않았다. 존은 천천히 호흡을 골랐고, 이 일이 발각되지 않기를 바라며 천천히 도어 노브를 돌렸다. 작은 '달칵' 하는 소리와 함께 문이 열렸고, 그는 천천히 벌어지는 문 틈 사이로...

"흡!"

존은 엉덩방아를 찧을 뻔했다. 차가운 회색 눈동자가 2m쯤 떨어진 곳에 서서 그를 노려보고 있었기 때문이었다. 완벽하게 정복을 갖춘 남자는 지난밤의 사고 따위 전혀 기억나지 않는다는 듯 손에 서류철을 든 채 존을 응시하고 있었다.

"알았으면 티를 내던가!"  
"...내가 그래줄 이유가 있나?"

한박자 느리게 대답한 사령관은 테이블 위의 잔을 들어 그것을 조금 마셨다.

"주변을 탐색하고 싶었겠지. 하지만 당신이 본 비밀통로 문은 쉽게 열 수 없었을테고. 안됐지만 이 곳에는 당신이 입고 도망갈만한 옷이나 무기는 없어."

홈즈는 매끄럽게 대답했고 차가운 목소리로 명령했다.

"들어가."

존은 노브를 붙든 채 이를 꾹 물고, 알 수 없는 오기가 치밀어 남자를 노려봤다. 그리고는 다리가 아픈것도 잊은 채 성큼성큼 사무실로 들어섰다. 생각한 것보다 넓은 그 곳은 크림색과 회색으로 꾸며져 있었다. 빠르게 인근을 둘러보는 존의 앞으로 셜록이 다가왔고 그의 손목을 잡아 쥐었다.

"내 말 못 알아 들었어? 당신은 여기 나오면 안돼. 또 결박당하고 싶은건가?"  
"나오라고 푼거 아니었어?"

빈정대는 존의 대답에 셜록의 눈가가 일그러졌다. 그는 존의 양 손목을 강하게 붙들었고, (부상입은 남자의 것이라고 생각할 수 없는 강한 악력이었다) 몸을 잡아 뒤집어 침실 쪽으로 밀었다. 존은 당연히 저항했다.

"빌어먹을! 또 묶게 그냥 둘 것 같아?! 난,"

갑자기 사령관의 긴 손이 존의 입을 틀어막았다. 당황한 존이 몸을 비틀고 빠져나가려 했지만 귓가에 속삭여지는 소리에 멈추었다. 그의 목소리에 절박함이 묻어났다.

"제길, 조용히. 내가 시키는대로 해."

거의 동시에 사무실의 문이 열렸다. 명백히 '군인'으로 보이는 남자가 위장복을 입은 채 두 사람을 바라보고 있었다. 짧은 금발과 푸른 눈동자. 까맣게 탄 피부. 자신만만해 보이는데다 명백히 강한 짐승의 내음을 진하게 풍기는 종류의 인간이었다. 존은 표정을 굳혔다. 그는 알고 있었다. 신문에서 수 차례 봤던 얼굴.

"이건 무슨 장면입니까, 사령관님?"  
"노크하는 예의는 어디 팔아먹었지?"  
"이상한 소리가 들려서 그랬습니다. 근데 저 남자는 누굽니까."  
"네 알 바 아니겠지."

존을 뒤에서 껴안은채 입을 틀어막은 모습은 누가 봐도 정상은 아니었다. 게다가 자신도 모른 사이 사령관의 한 쪽 손은 가운 안으로 들어가 존의 가슴팍에 올려져 있었다. 하지만 존은 반박하지 못했다. 저 남자, 그는 모런 대령이었다. 세바스찬 모런. 제임스 모리어티의 오른팔.

셜록 홈즈와 마이크로프트 홈즈가 모리어티의 브레인이라면, 모런 대령은 그의 무기였다. 그는 강했고, 잔혹하기로 유명했다. 존은 자신이 처한 상황이 매우 좋지 않다는 걸 깨달았다. 아마 몰리가 말한 '감시역'은 저 남자일 것이다. 자신의 추측이 맞다면 말이다.

"누군가가 총관으로 들어왔다는 보고는 못 받았는데 말입니다."  
"내가 남창을 사는데도 일일히 보고를 올려야 했나? 언제부터 모리어티가 그런것도 요구했지?"  
"전방이라면 모를까 이 곳은 총관 아닙니까. 전 규정에 대해 말씀드리는 것 뿐입니다."

셜록은 매끄럽지만 냉혹하게 대꾸했다.

"건방지군. 네 녀석은 내 명령을 들으면 그만이야. 언제까지 상관의 사생활에 개입 할 생각이지? 당장 나가."  
"저 남자의 신원을 확인해야겠습니다."

갑자기 존의 몸이 밀쳐졌다. 급작스런 일에 그는 비틀거렸고, 바닥에 쓰러졌다. 그와 동시에 서늘한 가죽의 느낌이 얼굴에 느껴졌다. 그는 숨을 들이마셨다.

"한 번 놀고 말 장난감에 신원은 무슨 신원. 널 껴줄 마음은 없어. 꺼져."

그리고 들린 말채찍이 공중을 갈랐고, 존의 몸을 때렸다. 날카로운 통증이 내달렸다. 그는 상체을 웅크리며 신음했다. 하지만 끝이 아니었다. 또 다시 그것이 날아들었고, 등에 불이라도 붙은 듯 화끈거리는 아픔이 느껴졌다. 옷을 입고는 있었지만 얇은 셔츠와 그만큼 얇은 가운이 전부였던 존은 셜록이 휘두르는 채찍의 끝에서 고통스러워 했다. 다시 그것이 날아든다. 그의 얼굴은 엉망으로 일그러졌지만 애원하지는 않았다. 몸 이곳저곳에 떨어지는 말채찍의 날카로운 소리가 계속 공중을 울렸고, 존은 그저 이를 악문채 그것을 견뎠다.

그럴 수 밖에 없었다. 존은 뒤늦게 남자가 자신을 왜 개인실안에 두려고 했는지를 깨달았다. 그는 자신을 감시하는 자에게 존을 내보이고 싶지 않았을 것이다. 사령관의 사무실에서, 그것도 가운 차림으로 있는 남자는 누가봐도 이상했다. 그는 셜록의 행동을 납득했다. 때문에 그가 휘두르던 채찍질을 멈추고 서늘한 그 끝을 움직여 존의 중심을 쓸어 올렸을때도 그저 입술을 깨물며 신음을 흘릴 수 밖에 없었다.

"아까처럼 반항해봐, 그땐 나머지 다리도 부러뜨려주겠어."

서늘한 목소리에 존은 몸을 움츠렸다. 따끔거리는 눈커풀을 들어올리자 채찍 끝을 잡고 미소짓는 남자의 얼굴이 보였다. 광기가 떠도는 눈동자에 소름이 돋았다. 저 시선은 진짜인가, 아니면 그저 이 상황을 모면하기 위한 연기인가.

아무말도 하지 못한 채 몸을 떠는 존을 바라보며 그는 채찍을 바닥에 내던졌고, 목끝까지 잠구어진 정복 단추를 풀기 시작했다. 그는 그 상황에 압도 당했다. 자신은 부상당한 채고, 어떤 무기도 없으며, 곧 저 남자에게 범해질거라는 이상한 확신이 들었기 때문이었다. 몸을 뒤로 물리려는데 사령관이 재빨리 다가왔고, 존을 바닥으로 내리 눌렀다. 남자의 체취가 밀려온다. 머릿속은 혼돈 그 자체였다. 대체 뭘 어디까지 해야하는지, 거절해도 되는건지, 그를 그냥 받아들여야 하는건지 아무것도 판단할 수 없었다.

어깨에 닿아온 긴 손가락이 존에게 걸쳐져있던 가운을 벗겨냈고, 그것에 놀란 존은 시선을 들었다. 남자의 눈동자가 바싹 다가와 있었다. 회색 눈동자 속은 온갖것이 뒤섞여 엉망 진창이었다. 고통스러움, 욕망, 상처... 그리고,

셜록의 거친 입술이 맞닿았다. 존은 자신의 심장이 이대로 터져버릴지도 모른다고 생각했다. 그것은 마치 전력질주 직후의 상태처럼 미친듯 뛰고 있었다. 아마 남자에게 채찍질 당해서 그런 것 일테다. 그것 때문에 이러는 것일테다. 존은 스스로를 납득 시키려 애썼다.

사령관의 입술은 매끄럽고 따뜻했다. 급해진 호흡에 가슴이 가파르게 오르내렸다. 머릿속은 공백 그 자체였다. 아무것도 떠오르지 않았다. 그저 셜록 홈즈. 그 한 사람만이 존의 모든것을 집어 삼켰다. 남자의 혀가 파고 들었다. 서로의 끝이 닿는다. 심장이, 심장이 마치 머리속에 들어 간 것 같았다. 그는 시선을 닫았다. 그리고 남자의 혀에 자신을 조심스레 얽었다. 순간 셜록이 흘리는 낮은 침음성이 들려왔다. 그건 너무 자극적이었다. 존은 이 상황을 자신이 얼마나 견딜 수 있을지 알 수 없어졌다. 절로 팔이 올라가 남자의 목에 그것을 둘렀다. 문득 그의 말이 떠올랐다.

\- 내가 남창을 사는데도 일일히 보고를 올려야 했나?

그랬다. 존은 이 순간만큼은 홈즈 사령관에게 몸을 파는 남창이어야 했다. 그래야 자신도 살아남을 수 있을테고, 그를 숨겨준 사령관도 무사할 것이다. 그는 이 상황에 동조하기로 결심했다. 그것은 자신의 목숨을 구해준 사령관에 대한 감사 표시일 뿐이고, 이 상황을 넘기기 위한 계책에 불과하다고 끊임없이 스스로를 설득시켰다. 체온은 급속도로 치솟았고, 머릿속은 엉망진창이었다. 그는 거센 급류에 휩쓸린 기분이었다. 하지만 존은 자신이 해야 하는 일 -혹은 하면 좋은일-을 떠올렸고 그대로 실행했다.

바닥으로 내리 누른채 거칠게 입맞추는 남자를 그러 안으며, 그는 자신의 다리를 벌렸다. 실크 소재의 얇은 가운이 다리 옆으로 흘러내리는 것이 느껴졌다. 존은 시선을 꾹 닫았다. 남자가 자신의 중심을 부벼오는 것에도 더 이상 거부감이 들지 않았다. 그는 남자가 자신을 바닥으로 밀어내고 응시했을 때, 그 시선속에서 읽은 감정을 잊고 싶어졌다.

회색 눈동자 위를 떠돌던 '미안함'을.

셔츠를 위로 올리고 차가운 손가락을 밀어넣는 것에 존은 옅게 신음했다. 그는 너무 오랫만이었다. 그렉을 잃고 2달 가까운 시간이 흘렀다. 남자의 입술이 목덜미 사이로 파고 들었고, 그것을 세게 빨아들였다. 절로 고개가 뒤로 넘어갔다. 그의 매끄러운 입술과, 곱슬거리는 머리카락과, 남자 특유의 시원한 체향을 들이마시며 존은 파고드는 남자를 마주 안았다. 문간에 서 있던 진흙 묻은 군화 한 쌍은 존의 시야에 더 이상 보이지 않았다. 하지만 그는 그것을 무시했다. 사령관이 멈추지 않는다면, 그만한 이유가 있을 것이다.


	9. Chapter 9

아득해지는 정신을 통제할 수 있는건 아무것도 없었다. 존은 달아오른채 셜록의 몸에 자신을 부볐고, 남자의 입술이 목덜미로 파고드는 것에 전율했다. 서늘했던 눈동자와는 달리 그의 체온은 뜨거웠다. 긴 손가락이 하의에 닿았다. 폐가 조여드는 것 같다. 왜 숨이 막히는가. 이 남자 때문인가, 이 상황 때문인가. 존은 생각하고 싶지 않았다. 그는 그저 남자의 다음 행동을 기다렸다. 그리고 바싹 붙어있던 그 자세 그대로 셜록은 상체를 반쯤 일으키며 가쁜 숨을 골랐다. 뜨거운 호흡이 귀 옆으로 떨어졌다. 거의 헐떡이는 것에 가까운 소리를 들으며 존은 그가 멈추었다는 것을 깨달았다. 반쯤 바닥에 겹쳐져 누은 채 그는 남자의 체취를 깊이 들이마셨다. 왜 한 구석이 허전하게 느껴지는지 이해할 수 없없지만 그는 그것을 무시했다.

명백히 흥분한 그의 중심이 스쳤고 셜록은 몸을 일으켰다. 사무실은 비어있었다.

"실례했어."

존의 위에 버티고 선 남자는 시선을 피한 채, 굳은 얼굴로 사과했다.

"세바스찬 모런 대령이야. 내 감시역이지. 잘 알려진대로 그는 전형적인 군인이야. 그를 납득시킬 수 있는 대안이 별로 없었어."

흘러내린 검은 곱슬머리. 셜록은 여전히 시선을 피한 채 이야기했다. 존은 남자의 그림자 속에서 그를 가만히 올려다 보았다.

"당신이 이런..."

셜록은 존의 어깨 옆으로 짚고 있던 손을 꾹 말아 쥐었다. 그는 옅은 신음을 내뱉었고, 인상을 찌푸리며 몸을 일으켰다.

"...이런 종류의 일을 원하지 않는다는 걸 알고 있어. 상황이 상황이었으니 만큼 이해해줬으면 좋겠군."

흐트러진 옷을 정돈하던 사령관의 시선이 바닥에 앉아있는 존에게 닿았다. 온갖것이 혼재된, 혼돈 그 자체의 눈동자를 바라보던 그는 천천히 큰 손을 내밀었다. 아무런 기대감도 묻어나지 않은, 잡지 않을거라 생각하는 손이었다. 존은 그것을 조용히 바라봤고, 손을 내뻗어 쥐었다. 당황한 듯한 시선이 닿았지만 무시한 채 몸도 마음도 지친 군의관은 몸을 일으켜 세웠다. 어깨 아래로 완전히 흘러내린 가운을 천천히 끌어올린다.

"당신이 어떤 생각으로 그랬는지 알고 있으니 사과할 필요는 없어."

그는 조용히 셜록의 침실 문을 열었다. 말을 이었다.

"그건 그냥, 그 상황을 모면하기 위한 행동이었잖아. 아무것도 아니었으니 괜찮아."

남자의 대답은 기다리지 않았다. 탁- 하고 닫힌 문에 기대어 서 존은 어금니를 물었다.

아니었다. 자신은 거짓말을 했다. 그건 그냥 그 상황을 모면하기 위한 행동만이 아니었다. 두 사람 다 컨트롤을 놓쳤고, 멈추는 것을 원하지 않았다. 존은 그 상황에서 한 가닥 남은 이성을 붙든게 자신이 아닌 홈즈 사령관이었다는 사실에 충격받았다. 이건 정상이 아니었다. 정말로, 이건 정상이 아니었다.

 

* * *

 

 

존은 침대 옆 소파에 앉아 책을 보고 있었다. 이거라도 하지 않으면 머리가 복잡해 미쳐버릴 것 같았으니까. 아직은 불편한 다리때문에 움직이는건 피하고 싶었고, 아까의 사건으로 그의 정신은 너덜너덜해져 있었다. 존의 표정이 굳어져 있는 걸 눈치챈 몰리는 말없이 식사 트레이를 근처에 놓아두고 조용히 빠져나갔다. 그는 간단히 식사했다. 그리고 눈에 들어오지 않는 셰익스피어를 읽었다. 남자의 서가엔 상당히 많은 종류의 책이 있었는데, 명백히 그와 어울리지 않는 종류의 서적도 여럿 있었다. 아마 사령관은 이런 책은 보지 않을 것이다. 존은 피로해진 눈을 부볐다. 책장은 2장이 넘어갔다가 다시 한 장 뒤로 넘어가곤 했기 때문에 빤히 다 아는 이야긴데도 불구하고 내용은 제대로 연결되지 않았다.

고개를 돌리니 시계 바늘은 5시를 가리키고 있었다. 간간히 문 밖에 들려오던 소음들은 거의 대부분이 남자 목소리였다. 그들은 낮은 음성으로 사령관에게 보고했고, 일부는 질책당하기도 했다. 홈즈 특유의 냉기서린 목소리를 들으며 존은 저 남자가 왜 자신을 살려두었는지, 왜 여기에 데려왔는지를 생각했다. 저 남자는 감상적이거나 따뜻한 종류의 인간은 아니었다. 그는 자신의 이익을 위해서라면 사람의 목숨쯤 가볍게 소비해버리는 종류의 냉혈한이었다. (그간 전쟁에서 홈즈 사령관의 행적을 아는 사람이라면 누구든 동의하리라) 그런데 예외가 생겼다. 왜 나일까. 자신의 목숨을 구해줬던 사람이니까...? 시트에 상체를 깊이 파묻는다. 그건 아닐 것이다. 너무 오래전 일이다. 존은 몇시간 전 집무실에서 벌어졌던 헤프닝을 떠올렸고 미간을 구겨트리며 고개를 저었다. 그것도 아니다. 남자가 정말 원했다면 그는 그 자리에서 자신을 범할수도 있었다. 하지만 그러지 않았다. 도리어 본인이 먼저 멈춰세웠다.

똑똑-하는 소리와 함께 문이 열렸다. 조심스레 열리는 목재 프레임 건너편은 예상대로 후퍼 하사였다. 그녀는 오후에 보았던것처럼 어정쩡한 미소를 짓고 재빨리 트레이를 든채 침대 곁으로 다가왔다. 존과 셜록의 기분이 '좋지 않다' 등급인 걸 파악한 그녀는 자신의 용건만 마치고 도망치듯 나갔었지만 이번엔 조금 달랐다. 몰리는 주저하며 존의 근처로 다가왔다. 포장된 비닐이 침대 위에 올려진다.

"...저..."

말없이 몰리를 바라보자 그녀는 다시 어정쩡한 미소를 지어보였다. 열심히 존의 표정을 살피며 그녀가 설명했다.

"가운이예요. 그러니까... 닥터 왓슨에게 맞는 걸로요. 사령관님께서 부탁하셔서..."

몰리 특유의 뒷말을 제대로 마무리하지 못하는 말꼬리를 들으며 존은 그것에 손을 뻗었다. 포장을 뜯으니 부드러운 갈색의 직물이 나왔다. 자신에게 걸쳐진 - 팔이 너무 길어 3번씩 접은 가운을 보고 그는 허탈한 웃음을 흘렸다. 살려주고, 숨겨주고, 재워주고, 먹여주는 것도 감사한데. 옷까지.

"그래요, 고마워요."

한숨쉬듯 대답하는 존을 보며 몰리는 고개를 끄덕이고는 말을 이었다.

"그럼, 식사 챙기시구요."

부산히 자신의 두 손을 꿈지럭거리며 (그녀는 여전히 존과 셜록의 기분이 나쁜게 껄끄러운 모양이었다.) 몰리는 재빨리 침실을 빠져나갔다.

손을 들어 가운을 펼쳐본다. 전쟁으로 물자가 부족해진 지금. 왠만한 고위 장교가 아니면 구하기 힘든 고급 직물이었다. 그는 거칠어진 손으로 표면을 천천히 쓸어보았다. 손바닥에 부드러운 감각이 스친다. 그는 그것을 손에 쥔 채 천장을 올려다보았다. 또 다시 맴도는 질문이 머릿속을 떠돈다. 왜일까. 왜...

 

* * *

 

  
시계 바늘이 10시 20분을 가르켰을 즈음 집무실 쪽의 문이 열렸다. 존은 침대에 앉아있다 시선을 들었다. 남자의 눈동자는 덤덤했다. 오전의 일은 생각나지 않는다는 듯.

"잘 맞는군."

던지듯 내뱉은 사령관이 방 안으로 들어온다. 존은 그의 말이 가운에 대한 이야기라는걸 깨닫고는 입술을 다물었다. 어딘지 모르게 불편한 감각이 스멀스멀 기어올라왔다. 존은 그게 뭔지 고민하다 문득 고개를 들었다. 그랬다. 이 방은 남자의 침실이었다.

"어, 음... 그러니까..."

존은 목을 가다듬으려 말을 꺼냈고, 뭐라 표현해야 좋을지 몰랐기에 몸을 옆으로 비켜주었다. 침대의 한 쪽에 넓은 공간이 생긴다. 셜록은 그런 남자를 흘끗 바라보고는 말없이 몸을 돌려 찻잔이 올려진 테이블로 향했다. 건조한 음성이 흘러나왔다.

"난 여기서 안자. 그럴 것 없어."

존의 의아한 응답이 이어졌다.

"그럼 당신은 어디서 자려고?"  
"알 것 없어."

냉막하게 대답한 셜록은 포트에 담긴 차를 따랐고, 눈가를 찌푸렸다.

"당신이 만든건가."  
"어... 왜? 그렇게 맛없지 않은데... 먹기 싫으면 먹지마."

남자는 차를 한 모금 마시고 대답했다.

"아니, 그런 의미가 아니었어. 후퍼 하사가 만든 차의 향이 아니라."  
"그럼 다른 차였겠지."  
"같은 아삼이야. 하사가 사용하는 차 브랜드는 뻔하고, 당신이 만든 차라면 그녀에게 받는게 전부일테니."  
"하사랑 나랑 똑같은 차를 만든건데도, 다른 사람이 탄 걸 알았다? 그게 가능해?"  
"물론."

그는 찻잔을 든 채 서가로 향했다. 그의 말이 이어졌다.

"100m 전방에서도 난 당신의 체취를 구분해낼 수 있을 정도니까."

미묘한 발언에 존이 몸을 굳혔지만 남자는 전혀 상관하지 않고 서가의 책을 훑어보기 시작했다. 조명이 어둡게 켜진 방안은 이내 조용해졌고, 존은 그것이 못견디게 불편해졌다.

"근데... 그럼 당신은 어서 자려는거야."

대답이 없자 말을 덧붙였다.

"당신 침실은 여긴데 다른데서 자면 모런한테 의심 살 것 아냐."

뒤돌아선 남자의 목소리가 느리게 흘러나왔다.

"거기까지 생각할줄도 아는군."  
"사람을 바보취급 하지 말라고."  
"바보가 아니었다면 오후에 사무실로 그렇게 밀고 들어오지도 않았겠지."

낯뜨거운 장면이 떠올라 존은 큼큼거렸고 시선을 피했다.

"그건... 미안하게 되었어."  
"적당히 무마했으니 괜찮겠지. 그가 의심을 품지 않길 바랄수밖에."

불안함에 남자를 바라보자 시선을 돌려온다. 셜록은 차분한 음성으로 존을 안심시켰다.

"걱정하지 않아도 좋아. 그의 재능은 머리가 아닌 근육으로 모였으니."

우스운 표현에 탁하고 긴장이 풀려 그는 쿠션에 몸을 기대었다.

"그래, 그렇다면 정말 다행이군..."

이번엔 좀 더 편안한 종류의 정적이 돌았다. 존은 느리게 눈을 깜빡이며 눈 앞의 남자를 바라봤다. 며칠사이에 기이한 관계가 되어버린 사람. 적국의 사령관, 천재, 비상식적인 남자. 그는 대체 뭘까. 멍하니 생각을 잇는데 달각. 하는 소리가 들려왔다. 남자는 차를 다 마신 듯 그것을 테이블위에 올려두고 있었다. 사령관이 곧 떠날거라는 생각이 들자 문득 그에게 하지 못한 질문이 떠올랐다. 존은 몸을 당기며 급히 질문했다.

"왜... 왜, 날 여기로 데려왔지?"  
"틀렸어."

의아한 시선을 마주하며 남자가 대답했다.

"왜 살려줬느냐는 질문이 먼저겠지."

서가에서 뽑은 책을 든 채 남자가 이야기했다. 어두운 방 안에 긴 그림자가 드리워진다. 존은 그의 표정을 알아볼 수 없었다. 큰 키를 돋보이게하는 각진 제복의 선이 유려한 실루엣을 그리며 움직였고, 문 앞에 멈춰섰다. 노브를 돌린다. 반쯤 열린 문 앞에서 남자는 낮은 음성으로 말을 이었다.

"당신을 살게하고 싶었어."


	10. Chapter 10

문득 시선을 열었을 때 주변은 어두웠다. 총관 벽면에 설치된 등에서 스며드는 빛이 커튼틈을 부옇게 비치는 것을 제외하면 완벽한 어둠이었다. 존은 눈가를 부비며 일어났다.

늘 방안에 앉아있어야 한다는 건 그만큼 활동량이 줄어든다는 걸 의미했고, 그 공간 안에 킹사이즈의 침대가 있다는 건 하루중 절반 이상을 그 위에서 보내는 게으른 생활로 이어질 수도 있다는 걸 뜻하기도했다. 그리고 존은 그 절차를 잘 밟고 있었다. 그가 게으르기 때문이 아니라 다리의 부상 때문이었다. 의자에 앉는 편이 좋긴 했지만 감아둔 붕대는 무릎 관절을 굽히는것보단 펴는 쪽을 염두에 두고 묶여있던 탓이다. 존은 낮 동안은 되도록 자지 않으려 노력했지만 등 뒤엔 푹신한 쿠션이 있고, 방은 따뜻했으며, (맛은 보장할 수 없지만) 몰리의 식사도 제때 들어왔다. 그가 졸지 않을 이유가 없었다.

'빌어먹을... 잠이 다 깨버렸군.'

눈가를 조금 더 부비자 방안의 사물들이 뿌옇게 보여오기 시작했다. 시계는 멀리있어 자세히 보이진 않았지만 새벽 2-3시쯤이리라. 그는 가만히 앉아있다 시트를 걷고 빠져나왔다. 무언가 확인해보고 싶은게 생겼기 때문이었다. 바닥에 깔린 카펫덕에 발소리는 나지 않았다. 그는 사무실쪽으로 다가가며 인근의 시계를 흘끗 바라봤다. 2시 4분. 예상대로다. 존은 문 앞에서 잠시 주저했지만, 마음의 준비를 하고 조용히 노브를 돌렸다. 소리없이 돌아간 그것을 당기며 그는 눈 앞에 그를 노려보는 회색 눈동자가 있어도 놀라지 말자고 마음먹었다. 굳어진 턱을 한 채 존은 어둠속에 떠오른 사무실을 응시했다. 주변을 살펴보았지만 자신이 각오했던 대상은 보이지 않았다.

'모런의 감시 때문에 사무실을 벗어나진 못했을텐데...'

존은 그 안으로 들어갈까 했지만 마음을 고쳐먹었다. 한밤중이지만 무슨 일이 생길지 모른다. 그는 목을 길게 뽑고 다시 내부를 살펴봤다. 서류들이 가득 올려진 책상, 빈 의자, 천장까지 닿은 서가들, 꼼꼼히 쳐진 커튼, 그리고 발이 비어져나온 소파...

'뭐?!'

소파등이 가리고 있어 보이지 않았지만 분명 검은 구두가 튀어나와 있었다. 존은 벌어진 입을 다물지 못한 채 그것을 바라보다가 천천히 남자쪽으로 움직였다. 대리석 바닥은 존의 맨발이 내는 소리 대부분을 흡수했고, 그는 소리없이 사령관의 곁에 서는데 성공했다.

'...맙소사'

추웠는지 제복 겉옷을 덮은채 잠든 남자는 소파의 팔걸이에 머리를 기대고 있었다. 이마위로 흘러내린 머리카락과 어딘지 지쳐보이는 눈매가 존의 마음을 무겁게 했다. 침대를 양보하고 어디로 갔을까 했는데 이런 꼴이라니. 어둠속에 하얗게 떠오른 긴 손가락이 시야에 들어온다. 가늘고 긴 그것은 평소라면 남자답고 단단한 느낌이었겠지만 추위로 인해 희게 질려 그런 이미지는 퇴색되어 있었다. 존은 그를 깨울까 하다가 그만두었다. 하루종일 복잡한 일로 지친 남자에게 피곤한 일일 것이다. 대신 그는 걸치고 있던 갈색 가운을 조용히 벗었다. 이 정도 친절을 받을만한 자격이 있다고 생각한 것이다.

 

* * *

 

 

어두운 비밀통로의 안쪽은 급히 움직이는 구둣소리가 울려 웅웅대고 있었다. 머릿속에는 또렷히 6개의 지점이 떠올라 있었고 그 중 4개는 빨간 엑스를 표시하고 치워둔 상태였다. 셜록은 라이플을 어깨에 걸친 채 전산실로 들어가는 통로 안쪽을 살펴보았다. 어차피 이 내부 통로를 아는 것은 자신뿐이다. (라고 예상한다) 하지만 건물내 모런이 있다는 정보가 있었다. 그 남자가 어디서부터 어디까지 아는지는 누구도 알 수 없을 것이다. 본인이 떠벌리고 다니지 않는 이상. 셜록은 남자가 조금 더 입이 가벼웠다면 일이 편했을텐데- 하고 생각했지만 이내 지워버렸다. 일을 처리하는데 전혀 도움이 되지 않았으니까. 그는 조심스럽게 환기구를 열어 안쪽으로 들어갔고, 야간 근무자가 교대시간을 정확히 지켜 자리를 비웠음에 감사했다. 셜록은 급히 서류상자쪽으로 다가가 W 항목을 뒤지기 시작했다. Watson, Watson, Watson...

John Watson

재빨리 넘겨본 서류에는 남자가 사망했고, 수용소 내 소각장에서 처리했다는 (셜록이 조작한 내용이) 그대로 실려있었다. 그는 서류를 닫고 원래 자리에 둔 다음 몸을 숙여 조용히 환기구 안쪽으로 숨어 들어갔다. 덜컹- 하고 그것을 끼우는 것과 동시에 교대 근무자가 들어오는 소리가 울려왔다. 억눌려있던 호흡이 천천히 새어나왔다. 그는 차가운 벽에 등을 기댄 채 잠시 숨을 골랐고, 마지막 남은 지점을 향해 몸을 움직였다.

다섯번째의 빨간 엑스를 머릿속에 그은 채 그는 아래로, 더 아래로 내려가기 시작했다. 마지막 사무실은 시체보관소로, 몰리도 할 수 있는 일이었지만 그녀는 거짓말에 서툴렀다. 명백히 타인의 의심을 살 수 있었기 때문에 직접 가기로 한 것이다. 어디, 어느곳에 셜록과 그의 측근을 감시하는 자가 있을지 알 수 없었다. 몰리는 그런 면에서 좋은 인력은 아니었다. 진정성과 충실함이 없었다면 셜록은 진작에 그녀를 버렸을 것이다.

내려갈수록 점차 기온이 떨어지고 벽면과 바닥도 눅눅해지기 시작했다. 그제서야 셜록은 지금 이 장면이 눈에 익숙하다는 걸 깨달았다. 흔들리던 손전등의 불빛. 낮은 발소리. 벽을 울려오는 소리. 꿈이구나. 셜록은 지금 이 장면이 그 날의 모습을 리플레이 하고 있다는 걸 알아챘다. 그 날이었다. 존 왓슨을 데려온 다음 날.

완벽한 산업자동화가 이루어지지 않은 1950년. 엉성한 기술력 덕분에 데이터는 아날로그로, 디지털로 양분되어 산만하게 보관되고 있었다. 셜록은 그것 모두를 '거의' 통제하고 있었지만, 지나치게 분산된 자료들을 모두 체크하는데는 무리가 있었다. 그는 가장 중요한 4개의 서류를 완벽하게 조작해 빼냈지만, 그 외의 데이터들에 대한 처리는 아직 하지 못한 상황이었다. 그리고 오늘 밤. 그 나머지를 모두 정리할 예정이었다. 그리고 그 마지막이 저 아래 있었다.

셜록은 지하 시체보관소로 들어가는 입구에서 이를 꾹 물었다가 열었다. 장총을 고쳐쥔다. 이 곳은 교대인력이 없다. 24시간 사람이 있는 곳이 아니니까. 하지만 그 날따라 무슨 일이었는지 서류함을 뒤져 프로파일을 교체하고 난 직후, 검시관이 들어왔다. 셜록은 망설이지 않았다. 거의 동시에 울린 두 발의 총성에 함께 들어왔던 여성은 비명을 지르며 사무실 바깥으로 튀어나갔고, 복도에 있던 순찰병들을 큰 소리로 불렀다. 총상을 입은 상박을 잡아쥐며 셜록은 남자가 죽었음을 확인했다. 머리의 반쯤이 보이지 않는 시체를 뒤에 둔채, 그는 재빨리 사무실 안쪽의 숨겨진 통로로 몸을 우겨 넣었다. 입구를 봉인하고 숨을 정돈하는데 어지러운 발소리가 들려왔다.

\- 장총을 든 남자였어요! 보병 같았는데... 금발 머리에 키는 180cm 이상이고-  
\- 권총이 아니라 장총이요?  
\- 네!   
\- 그럼 사병이겠군. 장교를 제외한 일반병 중심으로 내무반 조사해. 당장.

셜록은 축축하게 젖어드는 어깨를 잡아쥐며 안도의 한숨을 쉬었다. 만약의 경우를 위해 선택한 장총이 제대로 된 효과를 발휘했다. 누군가 목격자가 생길 수 있었기 때문이었다. 장교급이 범죄를 저지르려 작정했다면 그들은 지급되는 권총에 소음기를 장착할 것이다. 소음기도 없이, 장총으로 달려드는 사람이라면 일반병으로 생각할 확률이 컸다. 팔을 움직이자 끔찍한 통증이 느껴졌다. 열이 오르기 시작한다. 그제서야 자신이 꽤나 부정적인 상처를 입었음을 깨달았다. 왠지 웃음이 나왔다. 이렇게 아픈데, 이상하게 마음은 가벼웠다.

살을 불로 태우는 듯한 통증을 느끼며 그는 비틀거리며 일어섰고, 천천히 긴 계단을 오르기 시작했다.

괜찮아. 이제 존은 안전해.

안쪽에 껴입은 옷이 상처부위를 강하게 누르고 있었다. 그는 갑갑함을 느꼈지만 벗지 않았다. 그렇게 하면 실혈률이 더 커질테니까. 무겁게 울리는 자신의 발소리가 들린다. 눅눅하고 어두운 공간을 천천히 오른다. 숨이 찼지만 그는 멈추지 않았다. 저 위로 가면 존이 있다. 당분간은 (그게 며칠간이 될 지 모르지만) 안전할, 그의 존이 있었다.

그래, 이제 그는 괜찮아.

그는 살 수 있어.

어둠속을 걷는데 갑자기 인기척이 느껴졌다. 발걸음을 멈춘다. 그는 재빨리 벽으로 몸을 붙였다. 모런? 그가 이 통로의 존재를 알고 있었던가?! 셜록은 갑자기 나타난 누군가의 존재가 실제 겪었던 지난 밤과는 다른 전개라는 걸 깨닫지 못했다. 그는 본능적으로 몸을 뒤틀어 접근하는 남자의 팔을 잡아챘다.

 

* * *

 

 

긴 가운을 펼쳐 윗 부분을 남자의 가슴팍에 덮은 순간, 존은 갑작스런 악력이 자신의 손목을 잡아채 바닥으로 내리 꽂는 것을 느껴 두 눈을 질끈 감았다. 세게 부딪혀오는 등의 통증에 신음을 흘리자 거의 즉시 목이 조여들었다. 강한 팔이 그의 기도를 내리누르고 있었다.

"존? 뭐야?! 여긴 왜 온거야?!"

기도가 열리는 것과 동시에 사령관의 낮은, 갈듯한 목소리가 들려왔다. 가쁜 호흡을 겨우 정리하고 시선을 들었을 때 존의 위에는 바닥에 떨어진 갈색 가운을 바라보며 말을 잇지 못하는 사령관이 있었다.

"...나오지 말라는 말은 귓등으로도 듣지 않는군."  
"네 침대 주고 이런데서 잘 것 없잖아?"  
"당신이 참견할 일이 아니야."  
"하지만,"  
"거기까지 해."

잘라내듯 존의 말을 끊어낸 남자는 미간을 찌푸리며 몸을 돌려 바닥에 앉았다. 어쩐지 방금 이 자세를 불과 24시간도 채 되기 전에도 겪은듯한 기분에 존은 몸을 일으키며 같이 미간을 구겼다. 셜록은 소파위에 앉아 이마를 짚었다. 그의 가라앉은 목소리가 들려왔다.

"날 시험하지마, 존 왓슨 대위."

존은 입술을 물었고, 몸을 일으켰다. 바닥에 떨어진 가운을 천천히 줍는다. 머리가 복잡해졌다. 이 남자의 존재가 자신을 복잡하게 만든다. 그것에 미묘한 불편함을 느끼며 존은 그에게 하고 싶었던 질문을 꺼냈다. 그것이 남자가 지적한 '시험'일지도 모른다고 생각하면서.

"당신... 왜 내가 살길 바래?"

대답이 들려오지 않자 존이 말을 이었다.

"호의는 고맙지만 사양하고 싶군. 난..."

아무 소리도 들리지 않는 조용한 새벽, 존의 목소리가 차분히 울려왔다.

"...레스트라드가 죽었을 때, 모든걸 포기해버렸어. 당신이 날 살리겠다고 애쓸 필요는 없어. 난 그 정도의 가치가 있는 사람이 아니야. 당신이 이런데서 추위에 떨 이유도 없고."

상냥한 음성이었지만 셜록은 그의 말이 마치 자신을 찌르는 것 같다고 느꼈다. 상처입는다. 타인에 의해 상처입는다. 낯선 감각이었지만 그 상대가 존이라면 싫지만은 않다. 그는 천천히 입술을 열었다.

"당신은 왜 그랬지?"

가라앉은 목소리에 존의 시선이 들린다. 이해할 수 없다는 표정이었다. 셜록이 말을 이었다.

"그 날, 왜 나를 살려줬지?"  
"그야..."  
"탈영병이라고 생각했을테니까. 정보를 주어도, 살려두어도 상관없다고 생각했겠지. 하지만 그 이전에 당신은 나를 돕고 싶어했어. 심하게 다친 사병에게 동정심이 든거야. 하지만 하나 더 있지. 며칠전 총상을 입고 들어온 그 날 말야."

남자는 잠시 말은 멈추었고, 덧붙였다.

"당신은 날 죽이는 편이 더 이로웠어. 공국의 사령관이 죽으면 분명 이 쪽은 패닉하겠지. 모리어티가 있는이상 완전 붕괴까진 되지 않더라도 일부 전선에 문제가 생길건 자명했어. 그런데도 당신은 내가 죽도록 방치하지 않았어. 도리어 후퍼 하사를 다그쳐 수갑을 풀고 즉시 수술을 시작했지."

이제 완연히 본래의 표정을 되찾은 셜록이 존을 응시했다. 그는 짧게 말했다.

"이제 대답해 봐."

아무말도 하지 못하는 존을 대신해 그가 이야기했다.

"당신은 내가 살길 바랬어. 내 의사는 묻지도 않고 말야."

어둠속에 반짝이는 시선은 존에게서 단 한치도 빗겨가지 않았다. 그는 또렷이 그를 바라보며 말했다.

"나 역시 당신이 살길바래."

이유는 알 수 없었지만, 존은 심장이 조여드는 것 같다고 생각했다. 아무렇지도 않게 내뱉는 말에 실린 무게가 아플만큼 느껴졌다. 존은 그가 무슨 이야기를 하고 싶어하는지 알 것 같은 기분이 들었다. 그건 기쁘기보다는 슬펐고, 고맙기보다는 안타까웠다.

"살아남았으면 좋겠어. 당신이 어떻게 생각하든, 난 그렇게 만들어 보이고 싶어. 마치 당신이 적국 사령관을 살리기 위해 본능처럼 몸을 움직였듯이, 나 역시 마찬가지야."  
"...왜,"

존은 바싹 마른 입술을 축이며 다시 말을 이었다. 느리고, 무거운 질문이었다.

"...왜 나야?"

셜록은 입을 굳게 다물었다. 천천히 시선을 돌렸다. 누구에게 보내는 조소인지 알 수 없는 비틀린 미소를 문 채, 허스키한 목소리가 흘러나왔다.

"...오랫만에 제대로 된 질문을 하는군."

그는 잠시 바닥을 내려다봤고, 시선을 닫았다 열었다.

"이만 돌아가."


	11. Chapter 11

왜,

왜 나야?

셜록은 창밖을 가만히 바라봤다. 셔츠 차림으로 선 남자는 조용히 지난 새벽의 일을 반추했다. 바깥은 희뿌옇게 밝아오고 있었다. 점점히 가스등이 늘어선 총관 앞마당에는 오전조와의 교대를 기다리는 병사들이 있었다.

셜록도 그에게 묻고 싶었다.

바스에서 많은 공국 군인을 죽였을 당신은 왜 나를 죽이지 않았느냐고. 지난 7년간 온전히 전쟁에 참여하면서 단 한 번도 탈영하지 않고 자리를 지켰던 충직한 연합군 대위가 어째서 적군 사령관을 죽일 기회를 버렸느냐고 말이다. 하지만 셜록이 존의 질문에 답하지 못했듯 그도 답하지 못할 가능성이 컸다.

두 사람은 만난지 며칠 되지 않았다. 적군이었다. 존에겐 결혼했던 사람이 있었다. 더불어 그의 죽음을 비관해 목숨을 버리려고까지 했었다. 게다가 수용소 고문실에서 만났던 날- 그가 보였던 반응으로 셜록은 '마음이 안되면 몸이라도 가지자'는 생각은 할 수도 없게 되었다. 명백히 그 상황을 역겨워하고 끔찍해하던 존의 태도로 볼때, 그의 마음을 얻는 일이 제대로 이루어지지 않는다는 이유로 강제로 범하게 된다면 자살하고도 남을 것이기 때문이었다. 연인의 죽음으로 삶을 체념한채 전방으로 뛰어든 남자였다. 그런 사람을 강간이라도 한다면 결과는 뻔할 뻔자였다. 때문에 셜록은 존의 머릿속에서 '다 끝났으니 죽자'는 생각을 밀어내기 위해 필사적으로 노력했다. (남자는 평생을 가도 모르겠지만) 필요에 따라 그를 약물로 재우고, 침실에 감금시키고, 비밀 통로가 있다는 사실을 드러나도록 보여주는 건 그의 흥미를 자극시키는 결과를 낳았다. 존은 아마도 이 곳에 갇히게 되면서부터 '죽자'는 생각보다는 '내가 왜 여기 와 있지? 저 남자는 뭐지? 여기서 빠져나갈 방법은 있을까?'하는 고민에 파묻혀 있었을 것이다.

시선을 돌린다. 굳게 닫힌 저 문 건너에 존이 있다. 셜록은 지금 당장이라도 남자를 제압하고 그를 감싼 모든것을 뜯어내어 강제로 내부를 범할 수 있을 것 같았다. 채찍으로 내리쳤을때 일그러지던 얼굴을 기억한다. 아픔에 이를 물고 하얗게 질린 얼굴로 헐떡이던 표정을 떠올렸다. 비록 전방에 있었지만 군의관이었으니 안쪽의 피부는 거칠지 않을 것이다. 그것을 쓸어내리고 남자의 흰 목을 잡아쥐어 헐떡이게 하고 싶었다. 안쪽까지 찔러넣어 자신을 가득 쏟아넣고 싶었다.

'빌어먹을...'

셜록은 입술을 꾹 물었다. 자신이 원하는 것을 하기엔 그에게 허락된 시간이 그닥 많지 않았다. 교대조에게 자리를 넘기는 사병들을 본다. 날이 서서히 밝아오자 장교들도 하나 둘 근무처를 향해 움직이기 시작했다. 저들은 까맣게 모를 것이다. 이 전쟁도 이제 얼마 남지 않았다. 며칠안에 런던은 연합군에 함락당할 것이다. 그는 끊임없이 생각했다. 그때까지만. 그때까지만 이 곳에서 살아남는다면 존에게도 생존 가능성이 생길것이다.

 

* * *

 

 

그날따라 바깥은 소란스러웠다. 평소보다 더 많은 수의 장교들이 남자의 집무실에 드나들었고, 낮은 목소리로 긴 이야기를 나누었다. 사령관 특유의 낮고 냉랭한 목소리가 울려온다.

\- 런던 동북부를 정돈하지 못한다면 자네가 옷벗는걸로 끝나진 않을거야.

대부분의 이야기는 들리지 않았지만 존은 직감적으로 전선에 문제가 생겼음을 깨달았다. 그는 잠시 공국군이 고전하고 있는 것인지 생각했지만 이내 접어버렸다. 고전해봤자 하루이틀 문제다. 어차피 물자나 전력면에서 공국군은 연합군의 우위에 있었다. 게다가 셜록 홈즈가 있다. 이런 브레인이 있는데 공국군이 실패한다는 건 아무리 생각해도 어불성설이었다. 도리어 이 전쟁이 7년이나 이어졌던건 공국과 연합군의 힘이 비등해서가 아닌, 홈즈 사령관이 고의로 그런게 아닌지 아닌지 의심이 될 정도였다.

\- 내일까지 처리해. 나도...

뒷 이야기는 들리지 않는다. 존은 읽고있던 책을 접고 시트에 등을 기대었다. 다리를 들어본다. 통증이 많이 빠져있었다. 몰리는 시간마다 방문해 식사와 약을 챙겨주었다. 오랜시간 군인으로 생활해온 덕에 그의 상처는 빠르게 아물어가고 있었다. 시선을 닫았다. 아까 몰리가 준 약때문인지 급격히 피로해지기 시작했다. 집무실에서는 여전히 낮은 목소리가 조금씩 새어들어왔다.

\- 카디프는 틀렸어, 이제 곧...

 

* * *

 

 

늦은 저녁을 먹고 존은 다시 잠들었다. 잠든 내내 집무실에서 들려오는 목소리가 꿈결처럼 떠다녔지만 머릿속에 남은건 없었다. 그저 분위기가 좋지 않았고, 긴 이야기를 나누고 있었다는 것만 알 수 있었다. 그가 시선을 겨우 연 것은 누군가가 그를 흔들어 깨운 덕분이었다. 찬 냉기가 느껴지는 손이 존의 팔을 붙들고 가볍게 흔들고 있었다.

"...무... 사령관?"  
"일어나."

무거운 눈커풀을 꿈뻑거린다. 잠이 깨지 않아서가 아니라 뿌연 머릿속이 쉬 맑아지지 않아서다. 그는 눈을 꾹 눌러 부볐고, 묵직해진 목소리로 질문했다.

"무슨일...있어?"

사령관은 대답하지 않았다. 그저 예의 그 정복에 모자와 코트, 장갑까지 갖춘 채 침대앞에 서 있을 뿐이었다. 존은 몸을 일으켜 앉았다. 그의 앞으로 옷가지가 내밀어졌다. 존은 남자를 올려다봤다. 검은 정복 바지와 셔츠였다.

"이건 왜?"  
"입어."

존은 그것을 받았고 미간을 찌푸렸다. 공국군 장교가 입는 정복이었다.

"이건... 별로..."  
"일단 입어."

그 말을 끝으로 사령관은 문을 닫고 집무실로 나가버렸다.

정확히 3분 후 돌아온 남자는 딱 맞는 정복을 입은 채 불만 가득한 얼굴이 된 존을 마주했다. 흰 셔츠는 조금 헐렁했지만 불성사납진 않았다. 셜록은 그에게 자신의 코트를 벗어 걸쳐주었다.

"추울거야."

남자는 주저없이 서가로 다가갔고, 윗쪽에 꽂힌 푸른 양장본을 두번 꾹꾹 누르고는, 2권을 건너뛰어 얇은 책을 뽑았다. 존은 그 모습을 보며 눈을 동그랗게 열었다. 놀랍게도, 서가가 매끄럽게 열리며 비밀통로가 드러났기 때문이었다.

"오, 맙소사..."  
"기억해둬."  
"뭐?"  
"푸른색 양장본- 이사야 벌린이야. 그리고 2번째 떨어진 청갈색책."

어두운 통로 안으로 들어선다. 대체 그건 왜 알려주는 거냐고 묻고 싶었지만 사령관은 그를 기다려주지 않았다. 존은 남자의 뒤를 따라 몸을 움직였고, 갑작스레 손을 잡혀 어깨를 움츠렸다.

"뭐...뭐..."

그는 대답없이 존의 손을 붙든 채 입구 오른쪽 벽면 위에 가져다 대었다. 납작한 버튼이 손바닥에 느껴졌다. 꾹 누르자 열렸던 서가가 소리없이 닫혔다. 문이 닫히는것과 동시에 셜록은 존의 손을 놓았다. 완벽한 어둠속에 달각이는 소리가 들렸고, 창백한 불빛이 바닥을 비췄다.

"통로 입구를 닫는 버튼이야."

그는 그 말을 끝으로 손전등을 든 채 안쪽으로 걸어들어갔다. 차갑고 습기찬 공기가 매섭게 파고들었다. 존은 어깨에 걸쳐져 있던 사령관의 코트에 팔을 꿰어 넣었다.

"저기... 홈즈 사령관."

뚜벅뚜벅 안쪽으로 걸어들어가는 남자의 등이 멈춰세워진다. 그가 들고 있는 전등은 여전히 앞만 비추고 있었기에 존은 남자가 어딜 보고 있는지 알 수 없었다.

"통로 여는건 왜 알려주는 거지? 지금 어딜 가는거야? 시간 늦은것 같은데... 한밤중 아니야?"  
"그래. 한밤중이지."

그리고 다시 발걸음을 옮긴다. 존은 초조함을 느끼며 남자의 뒤를 쫒았다. 어둡고 갑갑한 통로에 두 사람의 발소리가 울린다.

"어디, 어딜가는거냐고?"  
"바람쐬러."

전등 불빛과 함께 남자의 목소리가 천천히 윗쪽으로 올라가기 시작했다. 존은 벽을 짚으며 남자의 뒤를 쫒았다. 무릎이 불편했지만 걷지 못할정도로 아프진 않았다. 그것보다는 한치앞도 보이지 않는 어둠과, 차가운 습기와, 단 한 줄기의 빛이 홈즈 사령관의 손에 들려있다는 불안감이 더 무겁게 그를 지배했다. 존은 몇 번이나 홈즈의 옷자락을 잡으려 했지만 번번히 손을 물렸다. 그래선 안될것 같았기 때문이었다.

 

* * *

 

낮은, 끼이익-하는 소리가 들렸고 존은 훅 끼쳐오는 차갑고 맑은 공기에 잠시 멍해졌다. 그는 밤하늘이 내는 빛에 대해 생각해본 적이 없었다. 밤하늘은 어둠 그 자체였고, 있어봤자 미약한 빛뿐일거라 지레짐작 했을 뿐이었다. 하지만 홈즈 사령관이 출구문을 열자 나타난 그것은 검은 하늘이 내는 은은한 빛무리였다.

사령관은 출구를 통해 천천히 빠져나갔다. 네모난 프레임안에 가득 들어오는 밤하늘과 점점히 박힌 별들은 그에게 기이한 감각을 안겨주었다. 존은 천천히 빛을 향해 걸어갔다. 눈부시진 않지만, 명백히 그의 발걸음을 비춰주고 있었다.

출구밖으로 나오자 사령관은 즉시 자신의 모자를 존의 머리에 눌러 씌웠다. 존은 주변을 둘러보았다. 차고 건조한 바람이 길게 지나간다. 이 곳은 총관의 옥상이었다. 저 멀리 도시를 비추는 가스등이 점점히 보여왔다. 런던. 존이 사랑했던 도시. 그는 천천히 앞으로 걸어갔다. 며칠만에 맡는 바깥 공기였다. 존은 깊이 숨을 들이마셨다.

사령관은 그의 곁에 서서 말없이 런던 시내를 내려다보고 있었다. 존은 코트 자락을 여미며 남자를 흘끗 바라봤다. 추울거라는 경고는 맞는 말이었다. 오랫만에 맡는 상쾌한 공기는 행복할 지경이었지만 지나치게 추웠다. 그는 어깨를 움츠린채 질문했다.

"당신 안 추워?"  
"아까도 나와있었어. 익숙해졌으니 괜찮아."

자신을 깨웠을 때 느껴졌던 찬 외기를 떠올린다. 존은 말 없이 시선을 돌렸고 다시 숨을 깊이 들이마셨다. 절로 시선이 감겼다.

"이거 정말 좋은데. 근데 여긴 왜 데리고 나온거지?"

남자는 무표정한 얼굴로 이야기했다.

"말했잖아. 바람쐬러 나왔다고."

존은 헛웃음을 흘렸고 고개를 저었다.

"겁도 없이 연합군 포로를 숨겨두는것도 모자라 바람쐬자고 바깥에 데리고 나오다니. 배짱이 좋은건지 제정신이 아닌건지 가끔 구분하기 힘든거 알아?"

존의 입가가 부드럽게 당겨진다. 사령관은 답하지 않았다. 그저 존과 함께 조용히 런던 시내를 내려다볼 뿐이었다.

 

 

한기로 손이 하얗게 얼었을 때 즈음, 우우웅- 하는 비행기 소리가 멀리서 들려왔다. 사령관은 존의 손을 붙은 채 급히 올라왔던 입구 부근으로 몸을 피했다. 벽에 밀어붙여져 시선을 들자 벽면에 손을 댄 채 완벽히 자신을 덮듯 감싼 남자가 느껴졌다. 입구 윗쪽의 차양 그림자속에 아슬아슬하게 들어간 두 사람은 말없이 소리에 집중했다.

비행기 소리가 좀 더 가까워졌고, 상공을 지나 반대편으로 빠져나간다. 조금씩 멀어지는 소리를 들으며 존이 이야기했다.

"여기, 위험하네."

상체가 조금 떨어진다. 존은 그제서야 남자의 얼굴을 마주하게 되었다. 검은 곱슬머리, 달빛에 반사된 창백한 얼굴. 검게 가라앉은 사령관의 시선은 존의 눈동자에 박혀있었고, 이내 천천히 훑듯 움직였다. 맞닿은 몸의 체온이 느껴지는 것 같았다. 심장이 묵직해진다. 존은 말없이 사령관을 올려다보았다. 바싹 가까워진 얼굴에 숨이 막혀왔다.

"날..."

존의 시선이 들렸다. 목소리의 주인공은 그의 눈동자를 바라보고 있지 않았다. 가라앉은 목소리가 허스키하게 이어졌다.

"...날 용서해 주겠어?"

긴 속눈썹이 그림자를 드리운다. 존은 그의 눈을 가만히 응시했고, 대답했다.

"아니."

존의 손이 들렸다. 흰 피부에 닿는다. 그는 시선을 내려 셜록의 입술을 바라봤다.

"용서하지 않을거야."

사령관의 얼굴을 당긴다. 예상했던대로 그의 입술은 차갑게 식어있었다. 하지만 이내 벌어졌고, 뜨겁게 안으로 파고들었다. 존은 남자의 목을 그러안았다. 순식간에 곤두박질치는 혈류가 느껴졌다. 시선을 꾹 닫는다. 차가운 바람은 더 이상 느껴지지 않았다. 존은 고개를 틀어 남자에게 좀 더 깊이 파고들었다.


	12. Chapter 12

숨을 헐떡였다. 사령관은 거칠게 장갑을 벗었고, 존은 남자의 손이 코트를 지나 셔츠 아래로 파고드는 것을 느꼈다. 선득한 손가락이 안쪽의 피부를 쓰다듬었다. 갈증이 느껴진다. 뒷쪽으로 파고든 손은 그의 허리를 바싹 당겼고, 노골적으로 하체끼리 맞닿도록 부벼졌다.

다리에 힘이 풀렸다. 존은 벽에 등을 기댄 채 남자의 입술이 목덜미로 파고드는 것을 느꼈다. 머릿속은 천천히 비워져갔다. 폭포처럼 쏟아지는 남자의 입술, 손길, 호흡.

정신을 차린건 사령관의 차가운 손가락이 가슴을 스쳐지나갔을때 즈음이었다. 아플정도로 발기한 하체를 느껴 존은 고통스러운 신음을 집어 삼켰고, 그 소리에 셜록의 손길도 멈추었다. 두 사람은 숨을 몰아쉬며 서로를 바라봤다. 명백히 열기로 가득한 시선. 이 곳에서 할 수 있는 것은 더 없었다. 무엇을 해야하는지, 무엇을 원하는지 보일정도로 느끼고 있었다. 순간 손목이 붙들렸다. 존은 남자가 잡아끄는대로 통로 안쪽으로 들어갔다. 빠르고 정확한 발소리가 계단을 내려갔고, 반쯤 뛰다시피 올라왔던 길을 되짚는다. 사령관은 벽 옆의 버튼을 주먹으로 내리쳤고, 문이 열림과 동시에 존을 방 안으로 잡아 끌었다.

강제도, 강요도 없었다. 존은 남자의 옷깃을 붙든채 그의 입맞춤에 응해주었다. 코트가 바닥으로 떨어진다. 모자도 그 뒤를 이었다. 셔츠의 단추가 빠르게 풀어져나갔다. 떠밀려 등에 침대의 푹신한 쿠션이 닿았을 때, 존은 다가오는 남자의 목에 팔을 감아 당겼다.

 

* * *

 

 

피로함에 시선을 열었다. 존은 눈을 깜빡였다. 머릿속에 멍하니 떠오르는 광경들. 밤하늘과, 차가운 공기 그리고 셜록 홈즈. 그의 손길이 얼마나 급했는지, 얼마나 애탔는지를 떠올린다. 존은 마른 얼굴을 부비며 몸을 일으켰다. 주변을 둘러보았지만 남자는 보이지 않았다. 귀를 기울인다. 집무실도 조용했다. 하지만 존은 그곳으로 나가려하지 않았다. 낮시간이었고, 회의중일수도 있었으니까.

어딘지 욱신대는 허리를 느끼며 존은 부드럽게 한숨 쉬었다. 이런 관계가 될 생각은 없었는데... 하지만 그러고 싶었다. 필사적으로 자신을 탐하는 남자가 싫지 않았다. 목숨을 구해주고, 늘 소중히 여겨주는 그가 싫지 않았다. 어딘지 절박했던 사령관의 손길이 싫지...

문득 존은 시선을 들었다.

절박했던 손길... 그는 지난밤 남자와 몸을 섞으며 미묘한 불안감을 느꼈었다. 쉴새 없이 속삭이던 존의 이름. 그리고 자신의 이름을 불러달라던 부탁. 몇 번이고 불러줬던 것 같다.

"...셜록."

매끄럽게 새어나오는 발음이 기분좋다. 존은 입가를 작게 끌어올렸다. 남자를 만나고 싶어졌다. 되도록 빨리, 그를 봐야할 것 같은 기분이 들었다.

 

* * *

 

 

똑똑-하는 소리와 함께 문이 열린다.

벌써 저녁먹을 시간인가?

이 방에 들어올때 노크하는 사람은 몰리뿐이다. 존은 시선을 들었고, 평소와는 달리 짐을 가득 들고 들어온 그녀를 의아하게 바라봤다.

"어, 음..."

트레이가 없었다. 대신 그녀는 종이로 포장된 커다랑 빵와 팩우유를 옆에 올려두었다.

"사정상 따로 요리를 준비하지 못했어요. 죄송해요."  
"아니, 괜찮습니다."

존은 읽고있던 책을 접어 시트위에 올렸다. 몰리는 할 말이 있는 듯 조금 머뭇거렸지만 이내 결심한 듯 숨을 깊이 들이마시고 입을 열었다.

"드릴 말씀이 있어요."

존이 마주 바라보자 그녀는 속으로 말을 고르는 듯 잠시 침묵했고, 메고 있던 가방속의 스크랩북을 꺼냈다. 들이밀어지는 것을 받아든 존은 '이게 뭡니까'하는 시선을 던졌다. 그녀는 대답하지 않았다. 그저 그가 책을 펼치는 것을 기다렸다. 표지를 연다. 짙은 녹색의 그것은 조각조각 오려진 회색 신문 기사들로 가득 정리되어 있었다.

\- 카디프 함락!  
\- 연합군이 카디프로 입성하다.

예상못한 내용에 핏기가 가신 존은 대문짝만하게 찍힌 글자들을 보며 정신없이 기사를 읽기 시작했다.

\- 바스를 버리고 선택한 카디프에서 연합군은 전례없는 승리를 거뒀다. 공국군은 접전 2일만에 도시를 내주고 퇴각해야 했다. 이 전투로 2만 5천명의 사상자가 발생했으며...

"...이게... 뭐죠?"  
"보시는대로예요..."  
"전, 전 이런 이야긴 들어보지 못했습니다. 연합군은 공국군의 화력을 견뎌낼 수 없었단 말입니다. 당신도 알고 있잖아요?"  
"맞아요. 저희 모두 충격이었죠. 하지만 그대로 되었어요. 현재 연합군은 카디프내에 있던 군수물자창고를 접수하고, 이곳으로 진격하고 있어요."

페이지를 넘겨 반파된 카디프와 그곳으로 입성하는 연합군의 사진을 보며 존은 말을 잇지 못했다.

"닥터 왓슨, 알고 계신가요."

몰리의 목소리는 어딘지 무겁고 아픈 기색이 묻어있었다.

"당신에겐 필요한 모든것이 주어졌지만 두 가지는 제외 되었어요. 뉴스와 달력."

생각조차 하지못했다. 사실 신문이 보고 싶다고 생각한 적은 있었지만 주어지지 않는게 당연하다고 생각해버렸다. 포로에게 신문이라니. 사치중의 사치다.

"사령관님은 카디프가 함락되던 날, 포로로 잡혀온 연합군 장교들을 심문하기 위해 수용소로 가셨어요. 연합군은 마치 카디프의 약점이 어디인지 빤히 다 알고 있다는 듯 공격해왔거든요. 그렇게 단시간만에 그곳이 무너진게 어딘가 미심쩍었던거죠."

그녀의 가라앉은 목소리가 이어졌다.

"그리고, 그곳에서 당신을 만나셨어요."

존의 시선이 들렸다. 그는 또렷이 기억하고 있었다. 모래와 흙먼지가 가득했던 수용소. 그 위를 뒹굴며 죽기를 바랬던 자신. 그리고 머리위로 들려 올려졌던 장총.

"닥터 왓슨. 당신은 수용소로부터 여기까지 오는데 며칠이 걸렸다고 생각하셨어요?"

수용소에서 셜록을 만나고, 고문실로, 그리고 눈을 떠보니 남자의 침실이었던걸 떠올린다.

"만 24시간... 아닙니까?"

몰리는 힘없이 웃어보였다. 그녀는 고개를 저어보였다.

"아니요. 열흘이었어요. 사령관님은 당신을 수용소에서 발견하고 바로 응급치료를 받도록 하셨어요. 당신은 연합군 장교였고, 때문에 전방의 내용을 알고 있을거라는 이유를 대신거죠. 닥터 왓슨은 곧 인근 수용병원에 옮겨졌고 열흘간 집중 진료를 받았어요. 그 동안 당신은 혼수상태였구요. 고비를 넘기자 사령관님은 당신을 고문실로 옮길것을 명령하셨어요."

존은 생각지도 못한 이야기에 입을 다물지 못했다.

"닥터 왓슨의 상처... 빨리 나았다는데 생각이 미치지 못하셨죠?"  
"... 맞아요, 많이 나았다고는 생각했었지만..."  
"이 곳의 일이 정신 없기도 했었지만 사령관께서는 당신의 수면 패턴을 통제하고 계셨어요. 이 안의 일에만 집중하길 바라셨죠. 때문에 전황에 대한 어떤것도 알려주지 말라 하셨어요."  
"기막히군요. 정말 감쪽같이 속았어요. 그 남자는 대체..."

순간 말이 막혔다. 함락당한 카디프. 이 쪽으로 진군중인 연합군. 총관의 사령관. 존의 손이 시트를 구겨 쥐었다. 불길한 생각에 손끝이 떨려오는 것 같았다. 소란스럽게 뒤흔들리는 심장을 느끼며 그는 입술을 떼었다.

"...어디, 어디갔죠?"

주어가 생략되어 있었지만 몰리는 질문을 이해했고, 시선을 바닥으로 떨구었다. 존의 눈동자는 '제발 아니라고 해요!' 라고 말하고 있었기 때문이었다. 그녀는 남자가 이내 사령관에게 따뜻한 마음을 품게 되었다는 걸 깨달았고, 그 시기가 늦었음에 가슴 아파했다. 사령관님은 보답받으셨을까. 이 분이 이런 눈을 하고있는 걸 알고 계실까.

"그곳을 되찾아오라는 모리어티의 명을 받고... 카디프로 떠나셨어요."

손끝이 차게 식었다. 지난 밤의 남자를 떠올린다. 존을 그러안고, 속삭이던 목소리를 떠올린다.

"언제 갔습니까."  
"오늘 새벽에요."

문득 존은 어제 문틈에서 새어나왔던, 사령관의 목소리를 떠올렸다.

\- 카디프는 틀렸어, 이제 곧...

"수복할 가능성은 있는 겁니까?"  
"아뇨... 전혀요."

사실을 말하는 목소리는 힘이 없었다. 존은 망연히 그녀를 바라봤다. 시선을 떨군다. 구겨진 시트가 보인다. 천천히 숨을 들이 마셨다. 가슴이, 숨이 막혀왔다. 존은 손을 들어 눈을 가렸다. 지끈지끈해져온다. 하지만 어딘지 알 수 없었다. 눈인지, 가슴인지.

"사령관님께서 떠나시기 전에 이걸 전해달라 하셨어요."

가방에서 꺼낸 물건을 존의 앞에 내려둔다. 눈에 익은 권총과 여분 탄약, 존의 낡은 군복이었다.

"이 곳은 곧 연합군에게 점령당할거예요. 당신은 그때까지 이 안에서 기다리시고, 연합군이 진군해 들어오면 비밀통로를 통해 바깥으로 빠져나가세요. 여기까지 들어오는데 오래 걸려야 내일 아침이예요. 오늘 오후부터 밤사이 이 근방에 쏟아질 폭격이 굉장할거예요. 절대 총관에서 벗어나지 마세요. 연합군은 이 건물안의 자료들때문에 이 곳을 직접적으로 포격하진 못할테니까요."

입가가 흐트러졌다. 존은 허탈한 웃음소리를 흘리고 말았다.

"그러니까 그런 이야기군요."

존은 자신의 목소리가 잠겨있는걸 눈치채지 못했다. 그의 기도는 마치 강하게 우그러뜨려 제 구실을 못하는 파이프같은 상태였다. 숨이 막혀왔다.

"그 빌어먹을 자식이 저한테... 연합군이 올때까지 여기 숨어서 목숨이나 부지하라고 했다는 거네요. 그 놈은 카디프로 죽으러 갔구요."

몰리의 입가가 무너졌다. 빠른 속도로 물이 차오르는 눈을 가리며 그녀는 잠시 말을 하지 못했다.

"사령관님이... 당신께 살아남아달라고,"  
"닥쳐요!!"

존은 숨을 거칠게 몰아쉬었다. 그는 무언가 더 말을 쏟아내려다가 이를 악 물었다. 엉망으로 일그러진 얼굴은 이내 수그러들었고 그는 괴롭게 몸을 웅크렸다.

"...가요, 하사."


	13. Chapter 13

어두운 방안은 조용했다. 이따금 들려오는 '쿵' 하는 폭발음은 가벼운 진동을 수반했다. 존은 자신의 손에 들린 권총을 보고 있었다. W 이니셜이 거칠게 새겨진 총신을 엄지손가락으로 천천히 쓸었다. 차갑고 무딘 감각이 피부를 타고 오른다.

침대 위엔 몰리가 메고 왔던 가방이 놓여 있었다. 입구가 벌어져 모양이 무너진 그 안에는 온갖 (하지만 반드시 필요한) 물품들이 들어있었다. 4-5일 정도를 견딜 수 있는 군용식량, 간이 의료키트, 비상약, 손전등. 그리고 현금.

색이 바랜 푸른 군복은 존이 입고 왔던 그것이었다. 바스의 참호속에서 튿어지고 엉망이 되었던 부분까지 그대로 남은. 하지만 깔끔하게 세탁되고 수선된. 그는 천천히 시선을 틀어 왼팔을 본다. 단단히 재봉된 흰 완장. 붉은 십자가 새겨진 표식에 그는 입가를 허물어트렸다.

남자를 뒤쫒을 생각을 해보지 않은것은 아니었다. 몰리가 떠난 후 그는 사령관의 침실과 집무실을 뒤졌다. 공국군 제복이 필요했다. 하지만 한 벌도 보이지 않았다. 그 흔한 셔츠 한장조차. 그에게 주어진 옷은 갈색 가운과 연합군 군복. 두 벌이었다.

\- 저도 카디프로 떠나요. 사령관님을 보좌하러요.

침실문을 닫으며 이야기하던 몰리의 목소리는 깊이 잠겨있었다.

\- 부디, 그 분이 왜 닥터 왓슨을 구하려 그토록 애썼는지 생각해주시기 바래요. 그분이 목숨을 걸어 지켜낸 생명을 손쉽게 버리지 마세요.

존의 발목을 붙은 목소리였다. 그는 몇 번이나 비밀통로 입구에서 발길을 돌려야했다. 지금 이 옷으로 나가면 즉시 사살 당한다. 창밖으로 보이는 상황은 엉망진창 그 자체였다. 총관 내 기밀서류와 장비를 급히 빼내고 있는 군인들은 발빠르게 움직이고 있었고 그 와중에 반항하거나 도주의 우려가 보이는 사람들은 주저없이 사살하고 있었다. 오후 7시부터 밤 10시 사이에 그가 들은 총성만도 수십발이었다. 몰리가 손을 쓴건지 군인들은 사령관의 집무실과 침실에는 접근하지 않았다. 그저 '곧 퇴각한다! 준비해!' 하는 등의 목소리가 조용히 침실로 스며들뿐이었다.

포격 소리가 점차 커져왔다.

\- 여기까지 들어오는데 오래 걸려야 내일 아침이예요.

오래걸리진 않았군. 시계를 본다. 11시 30분. 조금있으면 자정이 된다. 카디프의 군수 물자 창고를 접수했다면 연합군의 화력은 상상을 초월할것이다. 그 창고는 (자신이 아는 내용이 사실이라면) 몇 달동안 사용 할 수 있는 화약과 무기들이 보관 된 곳이었다. 연합군은 그것으로 며칠만에 런던을 점령하려 들것이었다. 굳이 몇 달에 나누어 그 폭약을 쓸 이유가 없으니까. 지난 7년간 끔찍하게 끌어오던 전쟁이었다. 한 번 틀어쥔 고삐를 그들은 놓지 않으려 할 것이다.

쾅, 콰앙!

갑작스레 커진 포화소리에 눈을 번쩍 연다. 그는 빠른 걸음으로 창가로 다가갔고, 조심스럽게 커튼틈을 걷었다. 런던 외곽, 저 멀리서부터 불길이 치솟아 오르고 있었다. 등줄기로 한기가 지나간다. 여기까지 진입하는데 오래 걸려야 3-4시간이다. 주먹을 잡아쥔다. 그 빌어먹을 자식은 대체 어떻게 된거지? 이렇게 빨리 연합군이 수도로 진격해오면 안된다. 중간에서 만났을 테니까...

손끝까지 차가워지는 감각에 존은 몸을 떨었다.

아니겠지...

홈즈 사령관이 얼마나 되는 병력을 끌고 카디프로 향했는지는 알 수 없다. 하지만 카디프에서 군수물자를 싣고 런던으로 향해오는 연합군을 정면에서 만났을거라는 데는 이의를 달 수 없었다. 그런데 이렇게 빨리 런던으로 진입했다.

아닐거야. 그 남자는 그렇게 쉽게 죽을 사람이 아니야.

\- 수복할 가능성은 있는 겁니까?  
\- 아뇨... 전혀요.

"빌어먹을!!"

낮게 일갈한 존은 숨을 몰아쉬며 창틀에 기대 앉았다. 빌어먹을 자식. 빌어먹을 놈 같으니라고! 공국군은 연합군을 막지 못했다. 그들이 이 시간에 여기 도착했다면 공국군은 분명...

다리에 힘이 풀렸다. 벽에 등을 기댄 채 그는 주저앉았다. 무릎 사이에 머리를 묻는다.

\- 사령관님이... 당신께 살아남아달라고,

사는게, 사는게 대체 무슨 의미가 있지? 소중히 느낀 사람들이 다 죽어버린다면, 난 무얼위해 살아야 하지?

 

* * *

 

 

새벽 2시.

포탄소리가 다시 한번 더 크게 울렸다. 콰앙! 하는 소리와 함께 1km쯤 떨어진 곳의 건물 몇 채가 불길속에 스러져갔다. 석조건물들은 무거운 자재들을 흐트러트리며 서서히, 하지만 무겁게 무너져 내렸다. 런던 시내 이곳저곳은 불바다였다. 존의 예상대로 연합군은 전력을 수도에 쏟아붓고 있었다. 카디프에서 탈취한 화력을 이 곳에서 다 써버릴 계획일테다. 그렇게 해서라도 수도를 탈환해야 할테니까.

검은 밤하늘의 끝은 포탄의 노란빛과 붉은 화재의 흔적으로 뿌옇게 흐려있었다. 창을 열면 매캐한 연기냄새가 들어오리라. 그는 격자 모양의 창살을 잡은 채 먼곳을 바라봤다.

건물 인근의 감시 병력은 모두 철수했는지 보이지 않았다. 해방된 포로들이 어수선하게 뛰어다니고 있었고, 일부 피하지 못한 병사들이 잡혀 잔혹하게 죽임당하고 있었다. 시선을 닫았다. 도대체, 전쟁이 뭐라고. 이념이 뭐라고. 더 좋은 세상을 위해 전쟁을 하는 게 아닌가. 그렇다면 아예 시작부터 하지 않는게 가장 좋았을것이다. 존은 자신이 총을 잡았던 시절을 후회했다. 전쟁에 가담했던 결정을 아파했다. 그것은 자신을 갉아먹었다. 다른 사람들을 처참하게 만들었다. 모두를 죽였다. 남은 건 재뿐이었다. 재처럼 마르고 부서진 마음뿐이었다.

커튼이 열린 틈으로 유리를 짚는다. 차갑다. 파괴되고 있는 세계를 바라본다. 그것과 함께 자신이 붕괴되는 것을 바라본다. 이유가 있다면 좋겠다. 자신이 살 수 있는 이유. 살고 싶어지는 그런 이유 말이다.

순간, 뒷편에서 달칵- 하는 소리가 들려왔다. 아직 연합군은 총관까지 다다르지 못했다. 존은 거의 반사적으로 총을 잡아 뽑았고, 소리가 난 쪽을 향해 몸을 틀었다. 그리고, 그대로 멈추었다.

"...사..."

어둠속에서 천천히 걸어나오는 장신의 남자가 커튼 사이로 흘러 들어오는 빛 가운데 서자, 존의 팔은 천천히 바닥으로 떨구어졌다.

"...사령관..."  
"있었군."

검은 코트를 입은 남자는 차분히 존의 앞까지 걸어왔다. 내가 지금 뭘 보고 있는거지? 이 남자, 진짜야? 살아 있었어?!

"당신, 어떻게..."  
"귀신이라도 본 것 같군. 난 그렇게 간단히 죽지 않아."  
"하지만 당신... 카디프에..."  
"모리어티가 형의 수작에 단단히 화가 났거든."

천천히 검은 장갑을 벗어 코트 주머니에 넣는다. 한 발자국 더 가까이 선 남자에게서는 차가운 외기와 옅은 포연내음이 났다. 갑자기 바깥에서 큰 고함소리가 울려오기 시작했다.

\- 연합군이 인근까지 도착했다! 공국군들은 보이는대로 사살해라!

셜록의 코트를 붙든 존이 빠르게 이야기했다.

"1km 전방까지 들어왔어. 이러고 있을 시간이 없어. 당장 떠나."  
"어려울 것 같은데."

존의 눈이 남자를 바라봤다. 평이한 어조라 자신이 잘못 들은건가 의심한다. 하지만 이어진 셜록의 말이 확인사살을 해주었다.

"갈 방법이 없어. 포위당했거든."  
"헬기 있잖아!"  
"공중도 마찬가지야."  
"그럼 차로..."  
"퇴로가 막혔어."

태연한 대답에 존의 얼굴이 희게 질려갔다. 지금 이 남자는 무슨 소릴 하는 건가. 그는 차분한 몸짓으로 존을 천천히 끌어 당겼다. 강하게 안는다. 차갑게 식은 모직이 얼굴에 닿아온다. 존을 꽉 안은 채 남자가 속삭였다.

"그런건 상관없어. 하고 싶은 말이 있어서 왔을 뿐이니까."  
  
평소같은 목소리였다. 지금이 전시라고는 생각 할 수 없는 목소리. 하지만 무언가가 있었다. 존은 남자를 밀어내지 못한 채 다음 말을 기다렸다. 하지만 그는 잠시 침묵했다. 그저 조용히 존을 안고 있을 뿐이었다. 두터운 군복 너머 남자의 체온이 서서히 전해지기 시작했다. 그는 온 힘을 다해 존을 꽉 힘주어 안고는 그를 놓아주었다. 양 팔을 잡은 채 그가 말을 이었다.  
  
"곧 영국 내 전쟁은 끝날거야."  
  
어둠속 남자의 얼굴은 진한 음영으로 반밖에 보이지 않았다. 마치 파충류처럼 느껴졌던 투명한 눈동자는 어둠에 물들어 검게 일렁였다. 남자의 시선너머 불길이 비쳐보였다. 연합군이 인근까지 진입한 것이다. 존은 불안해지기 시작했다. 그는 자신의 목숨이 위험하다는 걸 알고나 있는건가? 몸이 부들부들 떨려왔다. 도대체 이 남자가 왜 이러는지 그는 감조차 잡을수가 없었다. 그는 늘 이성적이었고 용의주도했다. 분명 빠져나갈 구석이 있는 것이다. 그래서 이렇게 태연하게 구는 것일테다. 존은 애써 스스로를 다독이며, 이를 악 문채 그를 바라봤다.

셜록은 안주머니에서 무언가를 꺼냈다. 그는 존의 왼쪽 손을 들어올려 잡았고, 은빛의 반짝이는 물건을 넷째 손가락에 끼워넣었다. 존이 어깨를 굳혔다. 기가막혔다.  
  
"당신... 지금..."  
  
남자는 말없이 반지를 끝까지 밀어 넣었다. 그리곤 주먹을 쥐어 주고 그 위로 자신의 큰 손을 감싸 잡았다. 팔을 잡아빼려 했지만 남자의 완력에는 당해낼 수 없었다. 그는 마치 달래듯 이야기했다.

"그러지마. 다른 의미는 없어. 그저..."

남자는 손을 잡아쥔채 말을 이었다.

"군인들은 당신의 소중한 반지를 빼앗으려 들지는 않을거야."

존의 팔에서 힘이 빠져나갔다는 걸 깨달은 그는 조심스레 손을 펴 은빛의 반짝이는 고리를 내려다봤다.

"백금이야. 되팔면 돈이 될테니 가져가."

말을 끝낸 남자는 잠시 그의 손아귀 속의 손을 바라봤다. 존은 차마 그것을 빼내지 못했다. 조용히 응시하는 시선이 의미하는 것이 무엇인지, 그가 말하고 싶어했던게 무엇인지 알 것 같았다. 그래서 답답했다. 존은 이를 악 물었다. 숨막히는 시간이라는 건 알고 있었지만, 이 순간이 더 이상 오래 이어질 수 없다는 건 알고 있었지만 안타까움 이전에 남자의 생명이 달린 문제였다. 그는 셜록의 양 팔을 붙들었다.

"당장 떠나."  
"... 그래야지."

한박자 늦게 대답하는 남자의 시선에 급박함이나 다급함이 없다는 것에 존은 분노했다. 그는 남자를 뒤흔들며 소리쳤다.

"당신 제정신이야? 지금 여기 상황이 어떤지 알고나 있어?!"  
"연합군이 전방 0.7km앞까지 집입해있어. 퇴로는 없어. 건물 내 헬기도 사용할 수 없지. 지하 터널 사용도 불가능하다고 봐. 지금으로서 내가 할 수 있는 건,"  
  
차분하게 자신의 상황을 읊어주는 남자의 태도에 존의 얼굴이 경악으로 부들부들 떨려왔다. 지금 이 남자의 말을 정리하면 간단했다. 그는...  
  
"죽는 것 정도로군."  
  
존의 차게 질린 손가락이 셜록의 상의를 부여잡았고 격하게 소리쳤다.  
  
"당신 지금... 무슨... 무슨 소릴 하는거야!"  
"늘 두 번씩 말하게 하는 군."  
"이 미친자식아! 왜 돌아왔어! 너 전선에 있었잖아!! 밀리면 그냥 퇴각하면 되는거잖아! 왜 여기로 돌아온거야, 왜!"  
  
남자는 붉게 상기되어 충혈된 존의 눈동자를 가만히 바라봤고, 나즉히 대답했다.  
  
"말했잖아. 반지를 주고 싶었다고."  
"그런건!"  
  
왜인지 눈물이 자꾸 흘러나와 존은 이를 빠득 물고, 다시 소리쳤다.  
  
"그런건 살아서 주란 말야!!"  
  
셜록의 눈동자가 미묘하게 다른 색을 띄기 시작했다. 그는 가만히 존을 바라봤고, 조용히 숨을 내쉬었다. 그는 시선을 닫고 다시 존을 그러안았다.  
  
"제발, 제발!"  
  
남자의 몸을 때리며 존이 애타게 외쳤다. 시간이 없었다. 포탄 소리가 지나치게 접근했다.  
  
"제발 부탁이니 지금이라도 도망가. 신분 위장하는건 당신 전문이잖아!"  
"말해줘."  
  
속삭이는 듯한 목소리에 존이 숨을 죽였다. 그가 다시 이야기했다.  
  
"말해봐, 존."  
  
시원한 남자의 체취가 느껴졌다. 가슴의 오르내림, 그의 체온, 뻣뻣한 코트의 재질, 단단한 팔의 악력, 그리고 아플정도로 차분한 그의 목소리.  
  
"난 당신이 그리울 것 같아. 이상한 감각이지. 사람의 외양따위 모두 자세히 기억해낼 수 있는데 말야. 당신이 웃을때 어떤 주름이 얼마나 패이는지, 어떤 음성을 지녔는지, 머리카락은 어떤 색인지, 눈동자는 어떻게 흔들리는지 모두 명확히. 난 다 그려낼 수 있어. 그런데도 그런 느낌이 들었어. 당신과 헤어지면, 당신이 그리울거라고."  
  
얼굴에 차가운 손바닥이 와 닿았다. 셜록은 한 손으로 허리를 안은 채 존의 얼굴을 당겼다. 눈물로 범벅이 된 그의 얼굴은 엉망이었지만 신경쓰이지 않았다. 그는 언제나처럼 셜록의 마음 한구석, 미묘한 곳을 건들였다. 셜록은 그의 얼굴을 반강제로 당기지 않았다. 그저 얼굴을 자신을 향하게 한 채 그저 바라봤다. 눈물에 잠긴 푸른 시선은 셜록을 애타게 응시했고, 그에게 다가섰다. 셜록은 눈도 깜빡이지 않은 채 그 마법같은 순간을 지켜봤다. 눈물에 젖어 달라붙은 속눈썹과, 불빛에 반짝이는 푸른 안구와, 얼굴을 타고 흐르는 긴 눈물 자욱까지. 모든걸 머릿속에 집어넣고 분류해 보관했다. 그리고, 서서히 접근한 존의 입술이 셜록에게 맞닿았다. 조심스럽게, 하지만 애타게. 존은 팔을 들어 그의 목에 둘렀고 그를 세게 그러안았다. 체취가 깊이 닿아온다. 셜록은 시선을 닫고 그에게 몸을 굽혔다. 이 순간만큼은, 두 사람만의 시간이었다. 그것이 단 몇 초간이라 할지라도.  
  
매달려오는 존을 떼어내자 그는 울먹이며 셜록을 그러안았다.  
  
"제발, 제발 셜록 약속해."  
  
그는 얼굴을 묻은채 애원했다. 아무리 고문하고 괴롭혀도 절대 애원하지 않던 남자였다. 그런 존 왓슨이 셜록 홈즈에게 울며 애원했다.  
  
"살아남아. 살아남겠다고 약속해줘."  
  
그는 미소지었다. 평소에 보지 못한 편안한 미소였다. 남자는 손을 들어 존의 턱을 잡아 짧게 키스했다. 금새 떨어져나간 그는 차분히 대답했다.  
  
"목숨을 걸고 온 보람이 있군."

그는 가만히 존을 바라봤고, 덧붙였다.

"난 더 이상 여기 있으면 안돼, 당신이 위험해지니까."  
"셜록, 제발!"  
"안녕."  
  
남자는 존의 몸에서 떨어져나왔고, 몸을 돌려 방을 빠져나갔다.  
  
"셜록!"  
  
급히 방을 따라나갔지만 놀랍게도 본부 안쪽에 불길이 치솟아 있었다. 존은 당황했다. 셜록의 모습이 전혀 보이지 않았기 때문이었다. 그는 복도를 달려 셜록의 자취를 찾으려 애썼다. 남자를 몇번이나 불러보았지만 대답은 돌아오지 않았다. 한참을 불길 가운데서 헤매던 존은 이를 그러문채 다시 남자의 집무실로 향했다. 침실로 들어선다.

\- 기억해둬.  
\- 푸른색 양장본- 이사야 벌린이야. 그리고 2번째 떨어진 청갈색책.

존은 눈물을 닦고 푸른 양장본을 꾹 눌렀다. 청갈색책을 조금 잡아 뽑는다. 문이 열렸다. 그는 어둠속으로 들어갔다. 남자의 따뜻했던, 큰 손을 기억한다. 손을 뻗어 버튼을 누르자 조용히 문이 닫혔다. 새어나오던 빛은 점차 각을 좁혔고, 이내 완벽한 어둠이 시야를 채웠다. 그것은 셜록이 만들어내고 존이 머무는 어둠이었다. 그는 눈을 가렸다. 심장을 쥐고 놓지 않는, 아픔을 토해내려 그는 어두운 복도에 주저않아 무던히 노력했다.

 

* * *

 

 

'사실 난 죽기위해 이 곳으로 왔어. 당장 죽어도 이상할게 없었지. 하지만 당신은 그런 날 살리기 위해 애썼어.'

어두운 통로안에서, 존은 천천히 걷고 있었다. 건물이 흔들릴 정도의 포격이 쏟아지고 있었지만 기이할 정도로 비밀 통로안은 조용했다.

'난 그렉을 만나 그와 지내며 전쟁을 견딜 수 있었어. 그가 죽었다고 쉽게 날 내버리려 했던건 그렉에 대한 배신과 다를게 없었지. 난 그걸 깨닫지 못했어.'

손에 들린 손전등이 흔들린다. 셜록이 그에게 남겨준 빛이었다.

'당신은 날 살리기 위해 수용소로 찾아왔고, 몰래 빼냈어. 감시 당하는걸 알면서도 숨겨주었고, 모런이 들이닥쳤을땐 구해주었지. 당신은 많은 것을 희생했고, 이젠 연합군에 잡힐것을 각오하면서도 이리로 찾아왔어.'

차가운 공기가 물기젖은 얼굴을 스치고 지나갔다.

'난 이제 묻고 싶어.'

바닥을 딛는 소리가 머릿속을 울린다.

'당신은 죽고싶은가.'

눈앞은 엉망으로 흐릴것이다. 하지만 상관없었다.

'내 생각은 아니야. 당신은 살아남기 위해 애쓸거야. 아무런 근거도 없지만 그럴거라는 생각이 들어. 우린...'

존은 눈가를 부볐다. 길게 물기가 묻어났다. 4일간의 동거. 그 짧은 시간은 자신에게 무슨짓을 한 것인가.

'...우린 다시 만날 수 있을까?'

존은 통로 안쪽으로 걸어가며 약속했다.

'나도 살아남을게. 어떻게든, 반드시 살아남을게. 이제 죽으려고 하지 않을게. 그러니까...'

그는 웃었다. 어둠은 존을 가려두었지만 그는 미소 지었다. 엉망으로 일그러진 미소는 아무도 보지 못할것이다.

'그러니까 나중에 살아서 만나자. 그리고 못다한 이야기를 하자. 왜 날 살려주었는지. 그리고 이 빌어먹을 반지는 뭔지.'

어두운 통로안에는 존의 느린 발걸음 소리와, 흔들리는 빛이 이지러진 잔향을 남기며 묻혀가고 있었다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 오랫만에 올리는 셜록이네요. :) 미성년자(로 보이는 분)들의 접근이 있는 것 같아서 되도록 셜록은 안 올리려고 했는데 너무 감사한 이웃분이 계셔서 용기내어 올려봅니다. (감사해요 콩새님 ;-))
> 
> 본디 기억의 숲이랑 함께 합본으로 내려던 글이었는데 어쩌다보니 엎어졌습니다. 회지로 내면서 이 다음의 이야기가 추가될 뻔했는데 그것도 중단되었네요. 실제로 끝나는 건 여기가 맞고, 전쟁 이후의 이야기가 2-3편 정도로 계획되었었어요. 사실 좀 써뒀는데 지금은 스타워즈 버닝 기간이라 전혀 손이 안 가고 있습니다. ㅎㅎㅎㅎ 셜록 시즌3을 안 보길 바래주시길.  
> 방문 감사해요 :)


End file.
